Avatar: Project Runner
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: I came to Pandora to finish what my brother had started. I searched to see what he was investigating. But only to discover a dangerouse plot. Which would not just affect the Na'vi...but humans as well. My name is Jasper Williams and I am an Assassin.
1. Preface: The assassin

**This story is a prequal to two storys of mine named Project Nano and Project Angel. I hope you guys enjoy it. And heads up this story has a little bit of equipment from Assassin's Creed.**

**Preface: The Assassin**

The flight was quite for me. None of the marines assigned to accompany me on this assignment had spoken a word. I didn't care. They meant nothing to me. They were only here to make sure I didn't fail this assignment. They stared at me with emotionless eyes. They each were armed with an assault rifle . I simply sighed emotionlessly. After what happened a day ago I couldn't feel any reason to show them any respect.

But knowing that in only a few minutes that I would confront and kill the man responsible for what has happened…That seemed to encourage me. I raised my hand and examined what looked like a watch to who ever looked at it from the surface. But my black coats sleeve was there to cover small mechanisms attached to the watch. Lightly I flexed my ring finger and a blade appeared from my sleeve. I ran my other hand's index finger over the tip of the blade feeling the sharp blade which has been my companion for so many years.

"Prepare to jump." I heard the pilot say to me over my com link. I felt a surge of relief go through my body as I finally got up and strapped my two Katana's and my "Special" katana to my back. Then I looked out the door of the Samson and saw Pandoran trees bellow me. I took a Look back at the marines who were behind me then looked back at the ground 30 feet bellow. My eyes shut and that's when I felt myself dive out of the Samson.

The wind that blew past my face was cold. Ten seconds later I felt the feeling of leaves brushing past my face. Timing this just right I stabbed one of my Katana's into a tree's trunk which slowed my fall down. When I stopped falling I opened my eyes and saw that I was hanging on to my katana which kept me from falling to the ground that was only a few feet down. I took my katana out of the tree and landed lightly onto the grass. I examined my surroundings and saw no one around. Standing up I took a deep breath and began to run very fast through the forest. With each stride I took I felt myself become angrier as I approached the destination that my target was heading.

Once I've found him. I will kill him for what he has done to me, my brothers, and my mate!

My name is Jasper Williams. And like my ancestors before me. I am an Assassin.


	2. Chapter 1: Jasper

**Chapter 1: Jasper**

The city was busy that is all I really noticed other than the rain that was coming down really hard. People were walking back and forth trying to get themselves out of the rain or just trying to find their destination. As I walked I could see the reflection of many of the bright advertisement boards. The lights were acting as though they were trying to draw people in and have them spend money at bars or game rooms or any of that crap. But of course many people fell for it and just went in to the stores or wherever just to waste money on stuff that was not important when they should be focusing on trying to survive since earth now a days wasn't really safe.

Me. Well I'm not that type of person. Unlike most people I have something important to do, a purpose. As I walked through the crowd of people down the wet and rainy side walk I could tell some people were looking at me as if I was a pickpocket. To tell you the truth I don't blame them. I was wearing a long black rain jacket which had the hood up over my head.

Many people who saw me just stared at me and just pushed their way past me. But I continued to walk with my hands in my pockets. My gaze was focused on one girl who looked around twelve or fourteen. She was wearing a hooded cloak that was completely soaked. Judging on how wet it was she had been outside in the rain for about two hours.

Poor girl she's probably freezing, And judging on the info I've gathered today Where she is headed… its not going to be any warmer there. I saw her then stop walking and began to look around in the crowd of people. Slowly I stayed apart of the crowd but at the same time watched her closely. She looked around two more times and then began to run down the ally. That's when I broke out of the crowd and ran towards after her. When I entered the ally I began to climb one of the side walls all the way up to the roof. As I climbed I heard a woman comment. "What is that guy doing! Is he trying to kill himself!" Then another person said. "Kid just wants attention."

When I reached the top of the building I began to walk on the roof also keeping an eye on the girl. She was just walking down the ally way. Eventually she stopped walking and stopped in front of a sewer hatch. I kneeled on the roof watching her every movement.

She began to loosen the bolts on the hatch and when they were all loose she moved the hatch to the side and jumped in to the sewer. I waited a minute so I could make sure that no one else came out. When I saw no one that's when I decided to follow again. After I slowly climbed down off the roof and back onto the ground I walked over to the entrance to the sewer. That's when I smirked.

Holding my breath I jumped in.

Next thing I felt was the feeling of cold…No. Freezing water rush past me and attempted to take me with the flow of the water. But I swam over to one of the walking platforms and climbed up it. When I was out I waited for my body to regain it's strength. Then I stood up and looked around at the sewers. And it smelled like hmm yum…Forget it.

After getting the smell out of my head I looked around and did not see the girl. But then I heard a metal scrapping noise. After waiting a few seconds I quickly turned around and spun my leg around in a kick and I felt my foot make contact with something which went flying into the water but I caught a quick glimpse of silver just before the object hit the water. My sight was now on the girl I had been following. She was standing in front of me with a look of fear in her eyes. She was knocked to the ground due to my kick. She then got down to her hands and knees.

"_Please…Don't hurt me…I was only frightened."_

I kneeled down to her level and slowly took off my hood revealing my full face to her. I could feel the left side of my eye was almost covered with my brown hair. _"It's alright. I'm here to help you…And the others." _I spoke in Latin so she could understand. That's when I saw her eyes widen in relief.

"_Thank you."_

I nodded. _"Tell me. Where is he."_

She looked behind her and pointed to a dark passage_. "Down there."_

I nodded and got up. I raised my left wrist which had a silver digital watch on it. I pressed one of the buttons up which showed the numbers go up to twelve o'clock. When it did that the numbers changed from red to blue. I looked at the girl. _"Climb back to the surface. My friends will be here soon to take you to safety."_

The girl nodded gratefully and then began to climb to the surface. When I saw she was safely out of the sewer hatch I turned to the direction that the girl showed me and walked down it.

…

I suppose I should've introduced myself. My name is Jasper Williams. I'm nineteen. And the most important thing is I'm an Assassin of the order of the Silver claw. The silver claw has existed for thousands of years. Our goal is to keep peace, in all things. When we are sent to assassinate our targets they are normally people that the world could live with out. But we don't assume. We gather information on them; either through listening in on a conversation or pick pocketing or these days hacking into computers. And once we have found what we needed we go after the target. If we don't find anything about our target that seems to show to much of a threat we don't bother wasting our time killing them.

As a child I was raised by the grand master of the order. I don't know who my parents are since I was in a orphanage for the first six years of my life. When I was twelve I had become an apprentice.

But now I have other things to deal with. Like the man I'm about to kill. They call him "The kind Father" From the rumors I had heard. He takes kids off the streets who are homeless and he "raises" them. But some people believe that he has his own agenda. Some say that he actually forces the children to steal for himself with out the public knowing.

When the master had been informed of the possibility's of this he sent me to find out if this is true. From all the info I have. I know it is true.

As I walked through the passage I actually felt the ground beginning to elevate upwards. I then decided to do a check of my equipment: Hidden blades on both my wrists. Check. Knife, Check. Fifteen throwing knifes. Yes; and my Katana's that haven't been attached yet. All is here.

Finally the passage stopped in front of a metal door. I could hear voices on the other side. I pulled out a glove and put it over my left hand. On the finger tips I saw silver finger print like lines on it. I put on a head phone on my left ear and pressed my gloved hand to the door. Soon I heard the voices clearer now.

"…it is indeed." I heard the voice of an older man say which sounded like the man was speaking over a computer.

"That's good sir. Soon the goal shall be achieved." Another man said. And I wondered, No I KNEW that he was my target. Why Was the older man conversing with him?

"Yes. But remember. Even with so many. It is possible none of them could be the one we need." The older man said.

Then there was a chuckle. "Don't worry." My target said.

There was silence for a moment until the older man said. "Well I have visitors to attend to. Good luck on your end." Soon I heard the sound of a computer being shut off. I heard a door shut a few seconds later. I put the glove and the head phone away and then attached my Katana's so they were their full blade and then I strapped them to my back.

After running my hand over the door once I felt a small handle. I quickly pulled and soon themetal door began to move revealing a giant study. I looked around and saw that the study was about to floors high and had a desk on one end and had a holographic projector behind it. The door I had come in from had been concealed by a bookshelf. I walked quietly across the room. I saw the door that my target had exited from.

I exited the study and came out into a long dark hallway which had a lot of doors. As I passed some of the doors I could've sworn I heard crying. That's when I had just realized that this was where the children were kept. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I didn't bother to break it down. I would worry about that when I killed my target. I angrily walked down the hall. Two minutes later I came into the entrance hall and I was on the second floor.

I kneeled down behind one of the railings and saw my target. He was a man about thirty. He had black hair and had tanned skin. He was talking with four men who looked like guards. Just my luck. I listened carefully to the conversation. Judging on the mans tone he sounded very angry. "Where is that brat!" He yelled.

"I don't know sir." One of the guards said.

"Great! Can't rely on one little brat just to just steal one little…"He paused as he froze.

He slowly reached for something in his pocket and then quickly turned around and was staring at me and he held up a small Wesson revolver.

"Crap." I said. I quickly rolled away as I heard him fire the gun. After I avoided it I quickly jumped down toward the ground and saw two of the closest guards bellow me draw their weapons. But before they had a chance to use them I flexed both my ring fingers and immediately my hidden blades on my left and right hands came out from underneath my sleeves. I then tackled both of the guards and stabbed them with my blades.

I stood up and saw the other two guards pull out batons. I smirked as I drew both my Katana's and twirled them in my hands for a minute. Before they could react I slashed at them and wounded them enough so they couldn't be any threat.

My target was now alone and was trembling so much he dropped his pistol. As he ran for the door I pulled out one of my throwing knives and threw them at him. When the knife hit him in the leg he yelled in agony and fell to the ground. I jumped on top of him stabbing my hidden blade on my left hand into his back. He lay on the ground breathing heavily and was bleeding. I kneeled down and stared at him. He looked up at me and said. "Wh…What about…My children…What will happen…"

"They will be taken some where so they can be looked after properly." I said.

"NO!" He yelled. "They will not be ready!"

I raised an eye brow. "Explain."

He smirked at me. "I'm afraid that my time has come…But I'm….sad that the children wont have… a proper father like I have been."

"Your no father. From what I have seen and have found out about you. You are just a slave driver. A real father would never force their children to steal and treat them as badly as you have."

The man gritted his teeth in anger. "But…You…Kn…ow..nothing…." He said as his heart stopped and he stopped breathing. He was dead. His eyes were still open. I placed my hand over his eyes and said. "Requiescat in pace" (Latin for: Rest in peace) I stood up and walked towards the second floor but was stopped as I heard the entrance door being broken down. Fifteen guards appeared holding pistols.

I held my Katana's up ready to fight until I saw a bird fly threw the door and land on my shoulder. It was a Hawk one of the Silver claws insignia animals. I smirked as I realized what this meant. I placed my Katana's in their sheaths and raised both my hands. The guards thought this meant I gave up. Wrong.

With one of my hand I clinched it into a fist and made a low whistle. Next thing I saw was the entire room being covered in smoke. The guards began to try and take aim at me but the smoke was to thick. Soon I heard multiple thumping noises. When the smoke cleared all of the guards were dead. And standing over them were five people wearing black jackets with their hoods up. I smirked again. My reinforcements; Members of the order.

I explained to them my target was dead and that the children were in the rooms up stairs. My fellow Assassins agreed to take it from here and that I should report to the master. I simply nodded and ran towards the entrance I had found when I had entered the building so that way I could avoid anymore trouble…For a change.


	3. Chapter 2: The Falcons will Passed on

**Chapter 2: The Falcon's will. Passed on**

Standing in front of the metal door leading into the masters study I stood silently waiting for the master to call me in. After two very quiet minutes I finally heard a man say. "Enter."

Doing as I was told I opened the door and stepped inside.

The masters study was a medium sized room which had pale walls and a grey marble floor. On the left side of the walls there was a board which had very old looking pieces of paper on it. On the back wall there was a engraved Falcon shape on the wall representing the Silver claw. And sitting in a chair on the far side of the room was the master.

He was a old sixty year old man who was clean-shaven and had only a few grey side burns. But for someone his age he seemed younger.

"Jasper." The master said. He still sat at his desk looking down at a paper file. I bowed in respect to my teacher.

"Master." I spoke with no sign of emotion in my voice.

The master stood up from his chair and then stared at me emotionlessly and then a smile came onto his face. "Jasper what have I told you. You do not always have to be so formal." He said chuckling. I let out a sigh and just smiled lowly. Even though he was a sixty year old man and was a faithful assassin to the orders ways. He always tried to teach me to show some emotion. "Have you finished it Jasper?" The master asked suddenly getting serious. I nodded.

"Yes. Anthony Tyler has been killed." I said. The master nodded and then began to walk towards the engraved insignia of the falcon on the back wall and looked at it.

"What information could you retrieve from him before he passed on?" The master asked.

I shook my head. "He said that the children that he kept were being prepared for something but he died before he told me."

"Hmm. It seems now that we have reached a dead end." The master said.

"What do you mean master?" I asked. The master looked up at me and then took in a deep sigh.

"Jasper. I must tell you something important." The master said. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

The master turned around and leaned forward on his desk. "The man you killed. He was a man who was connected to an entire organization."

"An organization." I said

"Yes. Just recently we have discovered them. We do not know what their goal is. Nor do we know of their name. But what we understand is that they help funded many terrorist groups. Tyler was one of the leading members. Along with what we now know that there is only a few living members who are the last remaining founding leaders of the organization." The master paused.

I stood quietly and then said. "Before I entered the building. I heard him speaking to someone over a communications link. I don't know for sure but that man could be one of them."

The master nodded before looking down at the paper. Something was troubling him. Even though his face hadn't shown any sign. But his eyes. There was a hint of guilt in them.

"Master?" I said. He looked up at me. "What is it?" I asked. The master hesitated for a moment and then stood up holding the file.

"Jasper. I am sorry to tell you…But Daniel." The master paused. "He is dead."

As he said those words I felt my entire body freeze. It was as though someone had just punched me in my stomach. But I showed no sign of emotion. But the sadness was painful inside me that if I wasn't as good as I was at holding back my emotions I would have fell to the ground.

The master walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He had known me long enough that he understood how I was feeling since he knew that Dan and I were best friends but he also knew I viewed Dan as my older brother.

"How…What happened?" I said struggling to keep my emotions in check.

"He was driving back to one of our hideouts so he could tell us his results on his assignment to help us understand this new organization. But when he contacted us he was cut off. We traced his signal to one of the roadways he was traveling on. When we found him he was in his seat dead." The master paused. This would be hard for him to since Dan was his very first student and I was his second. He cared for both of us like we were his only sons "We were lucky to make sure that the authority's would not take his body and belongings. We found that he was poisoned his. But we did not recognize the poison in his veins nor do we know how it entered his body."

My hand clinched. "Who was he trying to kill." I said holding back my anger to a point.

"We do not know. We gave him the assignment to gather information on the leadership but there was no specific target for him." The master replied he then lifted the file and handed it to me. "But this file was in his pack."

He handed it to me and I looked through it and saw multiple drawings in it. But I eventually turned to one page and found a drawing that showed strange lines that seemed to spiral around each other which they formed into a circle. Then inside the circle it had strange symbols that I had never seen before. There was a line that cut through the circle. Bellow the drawing there was one word. PANDORA.

I looked up at the master. "Pandora." I said.

He nodded. "Yes. Pandora. These drawings are foreign to any of us but we know that the rest of the information in this file details multiple locations that are on Pandora."

"So Dan must've stumbled on to something has something to do with Pandora. That could be where the some of the leadership is." I said. The master nodded. "My thoughts exactly." He said.

"Then I'm going." I said. The master paused for a moment then sighed. "Jasper. I understand the pain you are feeling. But remember that you must not let your emotions cloud your vision and judgment. That would be fatal to you both in life and combat."

"I know that master. But if I don't do anything then Dan's death would have been for nothing. I know for a fact he would want us to complete his mission and see what he wanted to tell us." I said clinching my fist struggling not to yell.

The master turned around slowly and walked to his desk and looked at the engrave Falcon on the wall again. I heard him sigh. "Very well my son. I will allow you to continue Daniel's mission. We will see if we can send you on a shuttle to Pandora as soon as we can." He said. I bowed. "Thank you master."

The master turned around and looked at me and then said. "But before you leave. I have something to give to you that Daniel requested before he died."

"What is it?" I asked. That's when I heard the door that lead into the masters study open. I turned to see two men in black robes with their hoods over their heads come walking in carrying a long object that was covered in bandages. They continued to walk towards me until they stopped a foot away from me and they held the long object up. I stared at the object and curiously took the bandages off the object. When they were off my eyes widened when I saw a very long katana that was six feet long and was two feet wide. The blade had bluish-emerald colored markings across the blade. The hilt was long enough to be held with two hands. On the tip of the hilt was a chain attached to it which on the last link there was a small metal falcon shape on it.

"This…This is." I tried to say

The master nodded. "Yes. This is the Falcons Blade." He said.

I just stared at the giant blade. The falcons blade is a very old sword that existed ever since the order had been founded by the very first Assassin in the 1100's. The blade it's self is made of an unknown metal that is unbreakable and for some strange reason it seems to bond with it's user. Meaning that to anyone else it feels extremely heavy. But to the master who holds it feels it as though it is light weight. Normally before the master of the blade dies he can choose the blades next master and when the current master dies or passes the blade down willingly the blade belongs to the next user until he or she does the same. Dan was the previous Blades master. He had inherited it from his actual father who had died when Dan was five.

But…Me. For the past several century's the blade had been in Dan's biological family's possession. Why me?

"Master…I can't." I said.

The master shook his head. "I'm afraid it belongs to you now Jasper. Even if you do not use it. It is wise to keep it for this task for where you are heading."

I stood silently to think and then nodded. "Very well." I said.

"Good. Now go Jasper. And rest. Because in a few days you will be going to Pandora. And then your assignment will begin" The master said.

I bowed and said. "Yes master."

I then turned around picked up the Falcons blade out of the men's hands and it didn't feel heavy to me. I sighed as I strapped it to my back and walked out of the masters study. But as I walked I felt my sadness begin to get the best of me. "Why Dan?" I whispered to myself as I exited the room.


	4. Chapter 3: The Heir

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. Had school to do and of course had to get my grade up in my least favorite subject (Geometry) and had to spend some time in california for a few days. Well heres chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Heir **

Standing in my room I put all of my gear in my duffel bag and did another check to make sure I had everything. My hidden blades were coming with me including my Katana's and since Dan's Falcon blade was to large it would be strapped to my back and would be wrapped in bandages. Instead of bringing my throwing knives I brought a small pistol.

When everything was packed I zipped my duffel bag shut and took one last look at the room I had lived in for so many years. It had never changed. The walls were just grey color. On the side of my wall it had a book case which held only three books. One was a book about the history of the Order. The other was Assassin fighting styles and the final one was a photo book. I sighed and walked over to the book shelf and picked up the photo book.

It was a gift from Dan when he and I first began to view each other as brothers. I felt ashamed that I never put any pictures in it but one. I opened the book and saw a picture of me and Dan when we were apprentices. I was twelve at the time and he was fifteen. He had a arm around my shoulder and he gave a big grin while I looked as though as I was laughing.

I smiled.

"Miss you Big brother." I said. Placing the photo book in my duffel bag I placed the bag over my shoulder and began to leave my room and shut the door. Then I began to walk through the long halls of the Silver Claws primary hideout (which was a mansion of some kind) so I could go and meet the master one last time so he could tell me about my assignment on Pandora. I continued to walk through the dark halls and occasionally I saw other members walking past me silently.

I eventually made it to the entrance hall which after I walked down the stair case I turned to the left into a small room which was a training room that looked like one of those martial arts studios that taught teenagers how to fight. This was where we taught younger Assassin recruits. But whoever didn't know about us just thought that this mansion belonged to the master and he was just believed to be an old man teaching martial arts to children. That was the cover story. When I entered I saw two people in the room. One was the master who was sitting on a chair while he watched a younger boy around eight years old practicing some stances and techniques.

This must've been a regular kid since I've never seen him before. But he looked familiar. The boy had blond hair but that was all I could see since his back was turned to me. The master turned and saw me.

"Jasper." He said. The boy practicing stopped and turned to look at me. Now I could see him clearly. He had ocean blue eyes and he had a look on his face that looked to serious for someone his age.

The masters attention refocused on him. "Go and rest."

The boy nodded and went over to the side of the room and sat down.

The master slowly stood up and walked over to me. "Are you ready Jasper?" The master asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I am." I answered.

"Good. Now I must tell you what you will be doing on Pandora." He said. He paused looking over at the boy who was sitting down with his eyes closed. The master then turned back to look at me. "When you arrive on Pandora in five years you will have two contacts to help you with your investigation…But one I do trust over the other but at the same time the one I do not trust as well is someone who has more experience in the RDA."

"Who is it?" I asked. The master shook his head.

"I'm afraid you will find out when you arrive."

I sighed. Typical.

The master continued. "You will also be given the duty of an Avatar driver."

I looked up at him. "Avatar Driver?…You mean a scientist!" I said. I've heard of The Avatar program and I personally was not interested in it. Especially the part of my mind actually going into one of those hybrid Na'vi body's and forced to do science stuff which I never excelled at. At all!

"Relax Jasper. You will be assigned as a security escort. Which should allow you to wield some equipment that should help you on your investigation on Pandora." The master said. I relaxed a little. Well a security escort was some what better than actually having to look at cells all day. But at the same time boring.

I just agreed. The master turned around and face in the boys direction again who looked like he was meditating or something.

"Jasper. I wish you luck on your investigation…And I hope to hear from you in five or six years." He said.

"Like wise master." I said.

He turned to face me one last time and then bowed at which I did the same.

"_Vade in Pace."_ The master spoke.

"_Vale." _I replied.

I turned to leave until I took another glance at the boy who once again was meditating. I think I knew his name but still.

"Master? One more thing." I said.

The master turned and said. "Yes."

I continued to stare at the boy. "Is that him…One of the heir's children?" I asked.

The master looked at the boy and then nodded. "Yes…His name is…"

…_._

"_Whoops." I heard someone say _

'_What?'_

…

My eyes snapped open back to the present. I saw myself sitting in the seat on the Valkeyri shuttle heading down to Pandora. My vision was blurry at first until my vision refocused. I saw that in the shuttle I was not alone. There were other people on board. Most of them marines. On my left I was sitting next to a marine who was looking to my right.

I slowly turned to my right and saw that a woman was trying to pick something up that had fallen on the floor of the shuttle. We must've hit turbulence which caused the woman to drop what ever she was holding and caused her to bump into me which in turn woke me up.

I saw her trying to lift up peaces of paper now that I was looking closely. I heard some of the marines and other people laughing at her. I sighed and got out of my seat and helped her pick up the sheets of paper. When they were all collected I handed the pieces I collected over to her.

"Here." I said. I now saw what she looked like. She had red hair that was cut short and was completely neat. Her eyes were a brown color. She seemed to be wearing a white hoodie.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you very much." She said to me giving me a grin. She took the papers and sat back in her seat which I sat back down next to her. I adjusted my brown coats collar and the adjusted my finger less gloves and I put my hands in my dark blue jeans pockets. When I was relaxed I could see out of the corner of my left eye that most of the marines were now looking at me. I tapped my right index finger on my left hand in boredom. After a few more minutes I over heard one of the pilots say.

"Hells gate inbound."

I just sighed. Hells gate.

A few seconds later I heard the sound of the shuttle landing. Soon a operator in the shuttle came walking towards the closed exit ramp.

"Exo packs on! Exo packs on! Come one we don't want anyone dead today do we." The operator said. Soon all of us reached for our exo packs and placed them over our faces and activated them. I saw that the woman next to me was a bit slower but she was able to get it on.

All of us were now standing up and we all had our packs and gear set. I felt weird strapping the Falcons blade onto my back since a bunch of marines were watching me put the six foot long blade on my back.

Ten seconds later I saw the ramp slowly open. When it was open all of us began to leave the shuttle. When I got out of the shuttle my eyes widened when I saw the outside. My gaze was not focused on the perimeter of Hells gate. But on the other side of the fence. I saw giant trees. I had never seen trees that size in my entire life.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"I know." I heard someone say. I turned to see the woman I had helped standing next to me smiling but she soon caught up with the others who were heading inside the base. After taking one last look at the trees I quickly ran towards the base after avoiding three AMP suits and a giant bulldozer.

….

Unbeknownst to Jasper. A figure on the opposite side of the base watched Jasper running to the base. The figure realized that he had found him. Just by seeing the giant sword strapped to his back. The figure smiled and raised his index finger to his com link and spoke.

"The Assassin has arrived on Pandora."

**A/N: Oh boy...Looks like Jasper has already attracted attention. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**GD12 out...**


	5. Chapter 4: My new job

**Chapter 4: My new job.**

**Unknown location: **

"Sir, We have word that he has arrived." Said the scout who was dressed in a black and whit uniform, The man, That he was talking to was standing in front of a window looking out at the forest outside the building There was a desk in between the two of them . The man's face was covered in shadows making it difficult to see his face.

"Good, I will inform The Commander personally." The man spoke emotionlessly.

The scout just stood where he was and then spoke. "With all due respect sir…Why are we doing this, I mean the commander, He's…"

"I suggest you keep your tone in check, soldier." The man interrupted, The scout froze for a moment. He knew he had over stepped his boundary on this subject.

"I'm sorry sir, It wont happen again." The scout said in a nervous tone. Slowly the man turned to face the scout, The scout could just barely see a smirk on his face. "That's right, You wont." Slowly the man raised his arm up holding a Desert Eagle pistol and shot the scout in the head and watched the body fall to the ground.

The man slowly looked down at the corpse and then sat down at his desk and continued to work on what he had been working on before he was interrupted. He turned on his computer and began to scroll down to one specific file. He pulled it up and saw a list. After looking over the contents of it his grip on his chair became tight…Still nothing. After **FIVE** damn long years there was no sign of them. Nothing.

The man sighed and then looked up towards the corpse. He then called in someone to clean up, Then he called "The Commander" To inform him that the Assassin that they had been waiting for had arrived.

**Jasper POV: **

It had already been an hour since I had arrived on Hells gate, And I have three words to say. This place SUCKS. I mean some of the marines here are a peace of work. But I never started any fights with them, They're not worth my time. When I had arrived at Hells gate the head of Security named Commander Falco had done a orientation, That I had not listened to all of the way. He wasn't the type of person I felt like trusting. I normally have that feeling when ever I'm on a assignment.

While Falco had delivered his talk to us in the cafeteria. I saw the woman who I had helped pick up her stray papers. She had been sitting on the other side of the room with a bunch of other people. When she saw me look at her, She simply gave me a kind smile. I nodded at her and then refocused on Falco, Which let me tell you I almost fell asleep. But I was quickly snapped out of my tiredness when I saw a marine look over at me. He was standing next to Falco. He had a giant scar on the side of his face. He looked at me as if he were intrigued. Was he looking at the Falcons Blade on my back? Because the way everyone was staring at me was mostly because I had the giant blade strapped to my back which to them looked like it could weigh a ton. But to me it was light weight.

After Falco's orientation, Everyone walked off to there assigned living quarters. Right as I left the cafeteria the woman I had helped came up to me.

"Hey," She said to me with a smile. "I'd like to thank you again for helping me get my papers, Y'know back on the shuttle."

I simply nodded. Not showing any emotion. The woman just looked at me as if I was weird. Then she just laughed and said. "Oh, How silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself."

She stuck out her hand at me offering me to shack it. "My names Karen Augustine." She said.

I nodded and shook her hand. "Jasper Williams." I replied back. We stood in silence for another couple of seconds until Karen said. "Wow, That's a first."

"What?" I asked her, Still showing no emotion.

"Well normally whenever I introduce myself, Everyone just makes a comment about my name," She said. Then she rose her index finger up and began to say in a mock like voice. "Wow, Are you related to Dr. Grace Augustine." She then laughed a little. "Let me guess you've never heard of my older sister, Have you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I've heard of her." I answered. Karen looked at me confused. "Then why didn't you look surprised, or anything like that?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm not the type to get all freaked out whenever I meet someone famous or someone related to them…But it is nice to meet the famous Doctor Augustine's younger sister."

Karen looked touched by what I said. She gave me a kind smile. "Thank you Mister Williams."

"Jasper, Just call me Jasper." I corrected her.

She laughed. "Okay then Jasper." She and I then began to walk towards the Avatar station at Hells gate, And then meet our team's leader. "So, Your in the Avatar Program. Aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Security escort." I answered.

She examined my katanas on my back, and the Falcons Blade. Then she sighed.

"Oh boy, Grace and Doc Harper aren't going to enjoy seeing you at all." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

Karen just thought for a moment and then answered. "Lets just say, That they might think you're a hired marine meant to spy on the Na'vi or something like that. So they may not trust you right off the bat. I personally wouldn't blame them."

"You don't trust me?" I asked. I actually felt a little hurt at this. Here I thought I had made a friend I could actually trust on this base.

Karen looked at me. "Who said I didn't trust you."

"What?" I asked confused. We then turned a corner through the long hall way trying to avoid bumping into three scientists.

"I said I wouldn't "Blame" them. I trust you because I can tell your not the type that likes to spy on others."

I just made a low smile. "Thanks." I said.

Karen grinned. "Any time."

Eventually we came to a stop in front of a set of doors which opened a few seconds after we stopped in front of it. When the doors opened both of us stepped inside. We then entered a big circular room which had some kind of beds running along the walls with machinery attached to them. In the center of the room were a group of holo screens. This was the Avatar station. The beds were the link chambers which would allow the Avatar driver to link with their Avatar's which looked like a normal Na'vi except for the Avatar's having five fingers and toes instead of four and some facial details. The link itself would be broken if the Avatar would go to sleep or if it was killed. And not just anyone could pilot one, Since the Avatar and it's body needed to have the same genome.

After walking around through the lab for five minutes just trying to find Dr. Augustine, Karen noticed a man in a dark grey jacket talking with a older man. A grin immediately formed on her face.

"Hey! Doc Harper!" She said loudly getting the man in the jackets attention. He turned around and saw Karen. Then he just smile.

"Well look who finally arrived." He said. I assume this was Harper.

Karen ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I could see Doctor Harper trying to hold back a grin while at the same time looking around the room making sure this wasn't causing a scene. Finally Karen stopped hugging Harper and said. "Long time no see."

Harper just laughed. "Last time I saw you was when," He paused and looked at me. "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name mister?"

"Jasper, Jasper Williams." I said.

Harper looked at the swords on my back and then looked at me in the eye. "So, You're my teams Security escort."

I nodded. He looked at me as though he was trying to read my mind. "Well lets get to the point shall we." He said. "I don't like Marines…"

"I'm not a marine." I cut him off.

Harper nodded. "I never said that."

"But you were implying it weren't you?" I said. He stared at me in the eyes for another couple of seconds. I felt that some people were watching us. Karen looked a little nervous. Finally Harper just laughed a little and then patted me on the shoulder.

"Well then, Looks like we will get along just fine." He said. I just looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He just smiled and said.

"My business, Mr. Williams." Harper said.

"Jasper." I corrected him. He laughed again.

He then just looked over at the older man. The older man looked very old. But I didn't see any sign of him struggling to stand or any thing. He was bald and had grey eyes. He looked around seventy years old or seventy five.

"Jasper, this is Doctor Robert Jones, He helps us with the Avatar program here. He also knows a lot about Pandoran animals, plants and so on."

"Greetings Jasper." The Doctor said. His voice sounded old, But he spoke perfectly.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I then turned to Harper and I was about to talk with him until he looked at his watch on his wrist.

"Listen, I hate to cut this short you two, But I need to get ready to meet Grace and her team so I can help deliver some supplies that need to be sent to the school. You guys get settled in. Oh and the two of you are on my team, That's all you two need to know right now. And meet me hear at 0600 tommorow morning to test your Avatars Got it." He said.

Karen nodded. I was about to ask him something until he said. "Alright, see guys tomorrow." He said. He then rushed over to one of the link chambers and got in one of them.

I looked over at Karen. "He was weird." I said.

Karen looked at me and shrugged with a smile. "Well he is Doc Harper."

I just sighed and nodded. I turned to look at Jones only to see that he had already left the room. Okay, This has been an interesting first day.

…..

After a few hours of walking and talking with Karen I now know that the two of us are friends. We went our seperate ways and we eached promised to meet up again some time tonight. I found the room that I would be living in while I was at Hells Gate. It was big enough to house two people from the looks of it. But I didn't care. My room had a bunk bed and a closet and some other things. Nothing much. I walked over to my bunk and dropped down on it. Shit. My head felt dizzy. Most likely from the after affects of Cryo-sleep. I wish scientists could've created away to allow someone to sleep for five years and not being able to age WITH OUT the after affects of you feeling like you had a hangover. Heck I've never even drank a single drop of alcohol in my life and I already know what a hangover feels like.

I placed my hand over my head. Maybe if I got some shut eye this would help.

I was about to close my eyes until I heard the rooms door open up. I looked at the door way to see the old guy with the scars on the side of his face. He just smirked at me. "It's nice to see you settling in."

I slowly sat up. "I'm sorry, I never heard you knock." I said calmly.

The old guy just laughed. "My name is…"

"Miles Quaritch. I know exactly who you are. Especially your history…In the Silver Claw." I said with no emotion but I could feel my anger beginning to rise.

"Well then, It seems there is no need for introductions Jasper." He said.

I stood up. I raised my arms and motioned my ring fingers on both my hands activating my hidden blades on each hand. "You have less than twenty seconds to get out of my room. Be for I stab you in the chest."

"Jeez, Jasper I would have thought that you would've gotten over the fact that I almost got your so called brother Dan Rider killed." He said in a joking tone.

"It's not just that. But the fact that you nearly caused the death's of many lives on your first and not to mention last assignment." I said. Quaritch had originally been apart of the Silver Claw. Except he wasn't really a member. He was apart of one specific group of the order that was sent on assignments that required tactical support. Quaritch and Dan had been sent on an assignment to look after a man in a small town. He and his wife was being targeted by terrorists and wanted to kill him due to the fact that he actually had information on all of the groups leaders and who each were.

When a squad of enemy soldiers went to kill the man. Dan began to fight them off with his Falcons blade. But Quaritch hadn't done anything to help. Instead he had already got the information from the man. And then went onto attach bombs to the building Dan the man and other innocent people were in. Luckily Dan had killed a majority of the soldiers. But when he killed the last one the building exploded with Dan and the ten people who were still inside.

Dan saved all of the people by slashing the Falcons blade into the ground which due to it being able to create some kind of shock waves, Was able to destroy a majority of the falling debris and was able to clear a path. When Dan had got everyone out of the building safely, Dan had told me that he yelled at Quaritch who had got out of the building before the bombs detonated. He asked why he would do that. But Dan told me that Quaritch had said, That in times like these people need to take risks to complete a mission.

Dan then told the master of the incident and Quaritch was forced out of the order.

Quaritch raised his hands. "That's in the past now Jasper. But lets focus on the present, Like discussing about your assignment."

"What? How did you…" I paused. That's when it clicked. "You! You are one of my contacts."

Quaritch just nodded. "That's right kid."

That made since about what the master told me before I left. I would have a contact that the Master did not trust but he had more experience in the RDA.

My hand clinched into a fist. Quaritch slowly turned around to my door and then said. "Tomorrow I will tell you everything I have gathered so far. Then we will discuss some ground rules. Got it." He said.

My clinched slowly became tighter. "Fine." I said.

Quaritch smirked and then left my room. When the door sled shut. I struggled not to yell. But I then said. "You son of a bitch, Quaritch!"


	6. Chapter 5: My Avatar

**Chapter 5: My Avatar**

I walked through the doors leading into the Avatar station. There were a few people working right now. It was six o'clock A.M. right now. Now I was looking for Harper and Karen so I could test my Avatar out. I was supposed to meet Quaritch in Hells gate vehicle hanger at four o'clock A.M. But I chose not to and just slept in. I was not going to have Quaritch treat me as if I was a Jar head. I was not going to listen to his "Ground Rules" since I am not a Marine and I don't have to follow his orders. Besides, He doesn't deserve my respect since I've heard of his history in the marine corps. I know he is willing to take risks that sometimes are even unnecessary.

After refocusing on the present I continued to search for Harper and Karen. After a few more minutes of searching, I found them. They were talking with a woman that had red hair and was smoking a cigarette. This must've been Karen's older sister. Grace Augustine.

As I walked up I saw Karen look at me and smile. "Hey Jasper!" She said out loud. This got everyone in the rooms attention. I just smiled. She was energetic, I didn't mind.

I approached them and noticed Grace look at me with a look that I could tell that she didn't trust me. Go figure.

"So, You're the one Karen keeps talking about. Jasper Williams." She said. I nodded at her and was about to shake her hand until I realized she was not done talking. "I can not believe that I have to deal with this crap. Another marine." She said.

I felt myself become irritated. "For your information, I am not a Jar head. If you want, look at my file. It clearly says that I have no years of active duty. I am just here as an escort."

Grace looked at me as if she was about to hit me. I saw Karen look a bit nervous.

Grace just chuckled. "Well Harper, Your right." she said

I just raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Grace just smiled. "Nothing…You two ready to test your Avatars?" She asked. Me and Karen looked at one another and then looked back at Grace and nodded. Grace nodded back.

"Okay then. Lets get you two ready." She said. Harper nodded.

Grace then walked over to the group of holo screens in the middle of the room. Harper then walked up to the controls in the middle of two link beds. He pressed the controls and the link beds opened.

"Okay you two, Get in." He said. We both nodded. Karen and I carefully got into our designated Link beds. When I lay in the bed I slowly just situated myself. When I was ready the link bed cover shut. I now lay in the link chamber waiting for whatever to happen. I heard machinery outside of the link bed working. A few seconds later I felt my eyes become heavy. Slowly they shut and I could've sworn I saw a flash.

….

"_Jas…Jasper." I heard someone say. Everything around me was blurry. But slowly I began to see someone in front of me. I looked carefully and saw that it was a man. He was wearing a black T-shirt. On his left shoulder was a piece of silver shoulder armor. His hair was black and was a little bit messy. I recognized him. _

"_Da…Dan!" I said. _

_Dan just grinned at me with his typical go lucky grin. _

"_Hey little bro. Time to wake up." He said. _

"_Huh?" _

…_._

I felt my eyes slowly open up. At first my vision was blurry, But it focused and I could now see two nurses wearing Exo-packs staring down at me.

"Jasper. Jasper." I heard one of the Nurses who was a woman.

"H…Hey." I said. The two nurses just smiled when they saw that I had finally spoken.

"Welcome to your new body Jasper." The male nurse said.

Slowly I began to sit up right. I felt a little strange but other than that I felt fine. Slowly I raised my hand and saw that it was blue colored. I was able to hold back my shocked look. I then turned to one wall and saw myself in a mirror and I felt weird to see myself in a Avatar body. I looked over to my left and saw Karen slowly start to sit up. She seemed to be used to her Avatar already. Slowly I began to stand.

The doctors began to ask me questions. How are you feeling? Any numbness? And all of the usual questions. But I just answered them and continued to examine my form. I noticed my tail. That was weird along with the fact that I was taller than the doctors. I could've easily lifted them up if I wanted to. I don't know how the Na'vi can live with a tail?

After a few minutes I was finally up and already used to my Avatar body, I was quick at learning things anyways. Me and Karen eventually changed into different clothing that was the size for our Avatar's. Karen was wearing blue shorts and a grey tank top, I was wearing just a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

We finally were able to step outside. When we got outside I noticed that Karen and I were in some kind of recreation area for people that were Avatar drivers. The area had some different kinds of equipment and it had a basket ball court…Not interested.

But I noticed some equipment that would be used as some kind of obstacle course. As Karen and I walked around the area we were waiting for Doctor Harper to show up. But as we were waiting I noticed Karen look over at me.

"Hey Jazz?" She said.

"Jasper" I corrected her. She just smiled. I just sighed with a low smile. Looks like she came up with a nickname for me already.

"Wanna try the course, Y'know a race." She said. I just thought for a moment.

"You sure you can do that much in your Avatar just yet?" I asked her. The Nurses had told us to take things slowly. But right now I already felt fine in this body. Other than the tail.

"Come on," She said with a grin. "It'll be fun."

Again I sighed, But this time I smiled fully. I nodded. "Sure." I said.

She grinned again. She then told us our destination and the obstacles we had to go past. I agreed. We then got to our starting positions and got ready.

"Ready…" Karen said. "Set…"

I got ready and then just smirked. She wasn't going to beat me. I've been a free runner for my entire life. Most likely she hasn't had that much experience.

"GO!" She said. We both ran forward. Our first obstacle was the climbing wall which had a rope to climb up. We reached the wall at the same time and began to climb up. As we climbed I could see through my peripheral vision that Karen was climbing up the wall almost as easily as I was. When we reached the top we both jumped down and continued to run.

We continued to go get past each obstacle with ease. I was amazed how good Karen was keeping up with me. I took a glance at her. But that was a big mistake. Right as I turned my focus back in front of me I nearly collided with an AMP suit driver. I just barely missed him.

"Watch it!" I heard the driver say.

I quickly continued to run. I saw our finish line just a few feet away. I continued to use my free running skills to get there faster. But Karen was skilled at free running to.

I quickly leapt forward and skidded to the finish line coming to it first. I then began to catch my breath. Karen slowly walked up catching her breath as well. We stood there for a few moments in silence. Until Karen just laughed.

"THAT WAS FUN!" She said. "Man!..(Panting)… I never had an enjoyable race like that…(Panting)… in years!"

I just smiled. "Like wise." I said.

Karen just smiled to.

That's when we heard a clapping noise. We turned to see an Avatar walking over to us.

"That was pretty good you two." The Avatar said. It was Doctor Harper.

We both smiled and nodded.

"Well why don't I show the two of you around here. It would be good for you two to meet the other drivers." He said. We both nodded and began to follow Harper.

…

(A Few hours later)

It was now eight o'clock P.M. and I was on my way to meet Quaritch in the Hanger. I know he is going to be ticked as Hell, But I don't care what he thinks. He can't do anything to me since I don't work for him. He works for me since he is my contact. So he can blow a vein for all I care.

When I arrived in the Hanger I asked around where Quaritch could be. The marines told me that he was at the area where his AMP was stored while it was not in use. I walked to the area quickly since I wanted to get this done, Get the info, Get ready for my assignment then get ready for dinner and talk with Karen. I actually like Karen, I can trust her. So far she along with Harper and maybe even Grace are the only ones I trust in this base.

I reached the are where Quaritch was at. When I approached, He was looking at his AMP with his arms crossed.

"You're late, kid," He said. "Make that way past late." He said irritated.

"I'm sorry, Last time I checked I don't follow your orders." I said. My disrespect was obvious. That was the point.

He turned to look at me. He was angry. "You are going to listen to me here kid…!" He said angrily.

"No you listen old man! I refuse to be listen to any of your orders! I am not a Jar head like you! I am not some one you can order. I am an Assassin. You are NOT my superior. You are my contact. Nothing more, nothing less." I said to him.

He glared at me. I made sure that I examined him carefully. He had a pistol strapped to his belt. Along with a knife. But I had my hidden blades on my wrist and my pistol in it's holster and my katanas on my back. If he were to attack me under unknown reasons, I was ready.

He just smirked. "Fine then." He said. He lifted something up. A file. "This is what I have for you so far on some of the supposed targets of this organization you're following. And for your information these files haven't been tampered with. So you can rest easily as you read them tonight." He said.

I took them and was about to leave.

"Hey kid!" He said. I turned around. He had in his hands two giant gauntlets with the silver claw insignia on them. Two Avatar sized hidden blades. He gave the hidden blades to me. "I have a better respect for you now kid. So here's a little piece of equipment to help you survive out in that maze." He said.

I just examined the blades. I looked up at him. "Just because you gave me these…Don't expect for me to work for you. I know that you are always looking for an excuse to go to war with the Na'vi. I am not going to take part in any of it. Since of course you people have no right to be here trying to take their land." I said. I had great respect for the Na'vi's way of life utterly despised people who tried to destroy peoples homes.

Quaritch just smirked. "We'll see wont we. I could honestly careless if you me trust or not."

I didn't say anything else. I turned around and left for my room.


	7. Chapter 6: Dairy log 1

_**Chapter 6: Jasper's Journal log: 1 **_

…Okay, It's…eleven o'clock P.M. Currently speaking over a mobile recorder, I could simply use a computerized dairy log. But I don't trust the RDA enough to keep my logs private. So I'm speaking through a mobile device. I know it's old fashion, But it is all I have. Besides at least it will be with me while I work. Anyways back to business. I just finished examining the hidden blades Quaritch gave me. After I dismantled them piece by piece, I was able to see that they were just average hidden blades that were big enough for my Avatar. I was then able to rebuild them after carefully examining each part. It wasn't hard rebuilding them. Since I made my own hidden blades back when I was an apprentice Assassin.

Looks like Quaritch was able to do me a favor…

The files Quaritch gave me are detailed files on RDA leaders who were stationed on Pandora, But went rogue. After examining the files. I noticed each had a connection with another. Even Anthony Tyler. I've decided to pick my first target. Some man named Matthew Evans. He is a man who had actually supplied Tyler with equipment by sending it to earth even when he went rogue. He has some men who are loyal to him and actually ambush the RDA marines. They some times do it to Na'vi hunting parties as well. A majority of these attacks happen in a region not far from where Hells Gate and a Na'vi clans Hometree stands: The Omaticaya

Tomorrow when I go with Harper and Karen to collect cell samples I'll go ahead and investigate. I have to sign off right now. Later.


	8. Chapter 7: The siblings

**Chapter 6: The Siblings **

Jasper's POV:

"The Stair Way to the truth. But it isn't a stairway. But still it lies secrets of the future. Or is it destruction. Only those who have a clear mind can make since of the secrets. And to turn away." I read quietly while I ate my breakfast in one of the cafeterias in Hells Gate. I was reading one of the papers from the file that Dan had left behind. I had found one piece of paper that had this weird sentence, It was written in Dan's handwriting. But made absolutely no sense.

I took a sip from my drink…Ugh! They call this stuff coffee. I quickly swallowed and put the cup on the table and continued to look at it. This didn't surprise me that Dan wrote like this. Normally in our spar time when we were kids he would normally just come up with different riddles for me to solve. Man those gave me such a hard time. But it was fun none of the less. But normally it wouldn't take me this long to find out how to solve one of his riddles. Meaning. Whatever Dan found out, he wanted to make sure that only I would find out.

I ran my hand through my hair. Man, I swear this is going to give me a headache.

"Hey there Jazz." I heard Karen say behind me. I turned to see that she was walking over to me and was sitting next to me.

Slowly and carefully I closed the file. "Hey Karen." I said to her. She noticed what I was doing.

"What was with that file?" She asked as she took a bite from her breakfast.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just reading." I said to her.

Karen raised an eyebrow, but then just shrugged. We sat in silence while she ate her breakfast. Finally when she was done eating she broke the silence. "So, Excited for your first assignment as an Avatar driver?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Collecting cell samples right?" I asked.

Karen nodded. "Right. Doc Harper and I are going to do it. I guess you're just coming along with us." She said.

I nodded. "I think I might just go and check the forest out where we are heading after we are done." I said.

Karen just stared at me. "Wait, You mean alone!" She said in surprise.

"Yeah." I said.

She shook her head. "Bad idea. You know if you aren't properly equipped, You will most likely get lost or worse get killed."

I looked at her and smirked. "Trust me. I'm good at survival."

She just sighed. "Okay then Jazzy, You're the man." She said sarcastically while leaning back in her chair. She didn't seemed as worried as I'd thought she would.

After we were done eating, We then walked over to the Avatar station. When we entered the room, I saw Harper and Jones talking to one another. They seemed to be arguing about something. But when Jones saw us walking in he just smiled lightly. "Hello you two. Are you ready for your first assignment today?" He asked us. We both nodded at him. Jones turned to look at Harper. "I'm afraid our conversation will have to wait Doctor Harper." He said.

Harper just sighed and then nodded. He turned to look at us and then said. "Okay lets go you two." He said while walking over to a link chamber and getting in one. Karen walked over to one of them and did the same.

I was going to walk over to one until Jones said. "Mister Williams." I turned to look at Jones. He was walking over to the link panels and preparing to launch the frequency to send Harper and Karen's minds into their Avatar's. He pressed a did a checked the status and launched the sequence. When he was done he looked over at me. "How are you fitting in old chap."

I shrugged. "I'm fine, Don't really like Quaritch though." I said. Jones nodded.

"Ah. Young Quaritch. He is prideful isn't he. He annoys me, Doctor Harper and Doctor Augustine." He said still working on the panel. He looked over at me. "If there is anything you need, Let me know. I have much influence in the RDA." He said.

I nodded. Jones then motioned me over to readied link bed. "In you go my boy. Hope your first assignment out there is fun." He said.

Slowly I walked over to the link bed and got in. After a few seconds the link bed shut. And I entered my Avatar.

…

Jones walked over to the holo screens and sat down. He examined Jasper and the others brain waves. He examined Karen's and Jasper's with a smile. And then went back to work.

…..

**A few hours later**

I looked out the side of the Sampson admiring the view of the trees and the landscape as we flew over. Karen looked out my side and just grinned. Harper, Karen and I had to lean down since the Sampson middle area was to low for ourselves in our Avatar's due to us being taller. I saw multiple animals as we flew. I could see strange flying animals as well as ground animals.

"Outstanding!" I said loud enough for Karen to hear me over the roar of the Sampson's engines.

She just grinned and nodded at me. "I know right!"

I heard Harper just laugh at our amazement. Looking up at the clear blue sky , I just smiled. It felt nice to actually be in a world that didn't have that much pollution like back on earth. After another few minutes of flying the pilot of the Sampson slowly started to land it in a thick tree covered area.

When we touched ground I slowly got out and strapped my Avatar costumed Katana's to my back. I didn't bother to bring the Falcons blade. I still did not view it as mine. Not to mention I don't feel worthy to wield it. I put on my hidden blades and made sure they were concealed by my white hoodie's sleeves. I then got out of the Sampson. Karen got out second and Harper got out las. He then told our pilot that we would be back in a little while.

A few minutes later we were walking through the think forest.

As we walked I listened to some of the creatures that were in the forest. Listening for any movement around us. Since this was the area where Evan's men ambushed marines and Na'vi. We slowly walked around in the forest.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Harper. He turned to look at me.

"We are trying to find a good area to examine. Then we will just take it from there." He said. I nodded.

After spending about a few minutes of walking around. We eventually came to a clearing. Harper slowly kneeled down on the ground and took off his pack. "Okay Karen." He said. Karen kneeled down with him and took her pack off and took equipment out of it. Great, Now they're proble going to go on science mode. I just smiled. I turned around and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going Jasper?" Harper asked me in a serious tone.

I turned to look at him. "I'm going to check something out. I know there's an abandoned RDA base around here. Just want to check it out." I said.

Harper just stared at me and then nodded. "Be careful. I suppose Karen's already told you that the forest is dangerous unless you know how to move through it." He said.

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said before walking into the forest.

When I was out of view, I quickly began to sprint through the forest. Sprinting through the forest wasn't really hard. Right now my main goal was to find a high enough view point and scope the area. When I slowed down to a walk I looked up one tree that seemed high enough for me. That's when I began to climb up the base. While I climbed I made sure that with each time I ascended that I had a good grip on the tree.

After a few minutes I finally reached a high enough branch. I balanced my self and walked to the edge of the branch and then began to examine the sea of trees. I made a low whistle. After a thorough scan I was ready to climb down. But that's when I heard a gun shot. My attention snapped to the sight of seeing animals flying out of the trees away from where the sound was. Quickly I began to run towards the ledge of the branch and I jumped. After breaking through the some of the leaves of some trees I quickly reached out with one of my hands and grabbed a branch which stopped me from falling.

I then did swinging motion and swung myself onto one branch and began to jump from one branch to another easily. There was another gun shot and a woman's cry. I quickly pushed up my past. Eventually I arrived at the sound. When I landed on one branch I carefully looked through some leaves and saw three humans in robotic AMP suits attacking a Na'vi woman. Judging from the looks of the woman she was around seventeen. And she had a gun shot wound in her leg. She was slowly crawling away from the AMP pilots who held their guns out at her ready to fire. My hands clinched into fists.

I don't know why, But just seeing those bastards attacking a defenseless person like her. That made me sick!

I quickly jumped out from my hiding spot and landed on top of one of the AMP's. The pilot began to make jerking movements trying to get me off. But I quickly reached jumped behind and drew one of my katanas and stabbed the AMP's left arms shoulder joint and then I pried it off the thin layer of armor and now I could see five wires. One for directing the movements for each finger on the AMP's hand. The pilot inside was about to turn around. But it was already to lat. One of the AMP's had already begun to fire at me. And was already hitting the pilot that I was behind. When the pilot was dead I quickly pulled back the AMP's wire which connected to the left hands index finger. And I heard the AMP's gun start to fire hitting the AMP in front of the AMP I was using as a shield.

I jumped back as the AMP I was behind fell backwards with the pilot dead. The other AMP followed. Now there was already one left.

I turned to face it and quickly drew my Katana's. But I stood in shock when the AMP was holding the Na'vi girl by her Queue which if was cut of would be painful to her both physically and mentally. The AMP held a knife to her queue. I heard the girl cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" I said. The Pilot behind the glass smirked.

He raised the knife closer to her Queue.

"TI'NERA!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see a Na'vi male who was around nineteen running forward. The AMP pilot let go of the Na'vi woman named Ti'nera and raised his weapon and aimed it at the Na'vi charging him. The Na'vi drew a giant axe that was strapped to his back and when he was close enough to the AMP, He brought it down hard on the glass. The Axe's blade was able to puncture the glass leaving a giant crack. But the pilot was not dead because I saw the AMP's arm swat the Na'vi away sending him crashing to the ground.

I heard the Na'vi woman yell out.

The AMP then ejected the cock pit and I saw the AMP pilot put on a Exo-pack and slowly walk over to the Na'vi he had wounded. The Female ran over to the wounded Na'vi and tried to help him up. As The AMP slowly approached, I suddenly felt extremely angry.

"HEY BASTARD!" I yelled at him while charging forward. As the AMP pilot turned around and saw me, It was to late for him. I had jumped up and with my left hand activated my hidden blade. When I was on top of the AMP I plunged my hidden blade into the exposed AMP pilot's neck. The pilot cried out in agony, but when I pulled the blade away he was dead. I jumped back and landed on the ground, And then I saw the AMP crash to the ground.

Slowly I stood up right. I turned to the two Na'vi. They were both looking at me, I turned around and placed my katanas in their sheaths and began to walk away with my hands in my pockets.

"You! Dream walker!" I heard the Na'vi male say in anger.

I stopped and turned around slowly, "What?" I asked. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"I will kill you for attacking my sister!" He said while lifting up his axe.

I sighed. Well looks like we have an over protective brother on my hands and one that doesn't understand that I saved his sister. I didn't say anything and I continued to walk away. I heard him yell and lunge forward. I quickly turned with my hands in fists ready to fight him. But as I turned around I saw the Na'vi seventeen year old girl get in between us and she faced her brother. I heard the boy growl and say something in the Na'vi language and then I heard the girl yell something back. After a few seconds the boy calmed down and slowly strapped his Axe to his back and inhaled air irritated.

The girl turned around and smiled at me, For some reason I blushed.

"Thank you, For saving me from those sky people." She said in English much to my surprise. She looked grateful.

I simply nodded. "No problem. I don't like seeing people being picked on." I said.

The girl smiled. I looked at the dead AMP pilots. "Why did they attack you?" I asked.

The girl looked down at the ground. "I do not know. I was just exploring through the forest. Then they saw me and they attacked me for no reason." She said.

I thought for a moment. I looked back at her. "Do you know if there is a base around here. Because I've heard that there are some men who are attacking your people around this area. I want to find them, And put an end to them so they don't hurt anyone." I said. I was partially telling the truth. But I did want the rogue marines to stop attacking the Na'vi in this area.

The girl thought for a moment and nodded. She then told me there was some kind of base a few miles away. And it was inhabited with humans. But she thought it was used by the RDA. But I knew clearly that it wasn't.

"Thanks for your help." I said. I slowly turned around and was about to walk off until the girl said. "Wait! I wish to thank you for saving me, And my older brother."

I turned to look at her. "It's alright, It was nothing. Just be more careful." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Jasper." I said.

"My name is Ti'nera, And my older brother is Haruko." She said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I hope to meet you again Ti'nera." I said.

As I walked away I heard Haruko walk over to Ti'nera and began to lecture her about her knowing how dangerous it was out her alone. Ti'nera just giggled. I just smiled as I walked away to find the base. I don't know why, but I actually wanted to meet the two of them again, Especially Ti'nera. But I shook my head and refocused on my mission. I quickly ran forward into the forest and went into the direction of the base.


	9. Chapter 8: runner

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying Project Runner so far. By the way. I am working with two authors on two separate cross over's. One of them is called Autoborg:Project Cyber which I'm helping the writer43 write which features Alex and one of thewriter43's characters named Guardian Prime. The other is a story is called Sworn through swords. Which Pandoramyland777 and I are writing, That story features Emily (Aka: Project Angel) And Joseph (Aka: Project Zues). Each story helps bridge the events to Project Nano: Upgraded. Any ways hope you guys enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 7: Runner **

I finally found the base. I stood behind a tree and I could see the fence. From the looks of the base, it looked like a temporary base. So most likely it was only set up so that way whoever ran it could get their business finished and when it was they would evacuate the base. Or destroy it. Examining the fences I could see that there were multiple AI turrets on the top of them. So that made climbing the fence a bad idea. And even it I some how climbed up the fence. There would be the problem of me being seen with absolute ease due to me being in my avatar. I sighed. This seemed impossible.

I thought for a few minutes. I examined the fence again. Slowly I reached into my pack and pulled out two grenades (Which I had stolen from the armory from hells gate) I looked back at the fence. Then I smirked. I had a total of ten grenades in my pack. What if I tried to detonate them at different areas of the fences…No that wont work at all. I had to remember, from the looks of things. There were many marines behind that fence. And even if I got through the fence I wouldn't be able to go up against all of them.

I scratched my head lightly. That's when I heard yelling behind the fence. I turned to look at the other side. I saw a man wearing a black jacket. From where I was standing I could see that he had signs of growing a beard. He was yelling at a marine. The marine had his hands raised. Carefully I looked again at the yelling man…That was Evans. I rubbed my chin. He then raised his arm up and I could see him holding a pistol. He then shot the man. He looked at the other men that were staring in shock at him. He then began to yell at them telling them to get to work.

Evans slowly picked up the dead mans assault rifle and checked the ammunition in it. Then he began to walk towards the main gate. I raised an eyebrow while quickly ducking beck behind the bush. After a few seconds Evans finally exited left the base and was walking in the forest by himself. I stayed hidden in the tree.

'_Why is he going outside the base on his own…He doesn't look properly equipped if he were to be attacked by Viper wolves or worse…a Thanator.' _I thought. But no matter what. I was going to follow him. And when we were far from the base. I would assassinate him. I then quietly climbed up the tree and then began to follow him. As I watched him walking I noticed he was tense. He had his gun held up high. I noticed behind his Exo-pack that he seemed to be speaking. That's when I heard him speaking a Latin prayer…I think it might've been the lords prayer.

Finally I followed him to a small stream. He seemed to ease up as he reached the streams edge. I heard him sigh and then kneel onto the ground. I slowly jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground lightly behind a bush. I examined my surroundings around Evan. I saw none of his men around. So he must've just wanted to come here for a breather most likely. Proble from the stress of being a rogue.

Slowly I stood up and quietly ran forward. But that's been I heard my foot fall on something and I heard a loud SNAP!

Evan's tensed and then turned around with lightning fast reflexes and aimed his gun right at me. I continued to run forward. He was about to fire at me but quickly threw one of my katanas at his hand. The katana flew through the air and it actually hit the assault rifle and both my katana and the assault rifle went into the water. Now that he didn't have his gun he wouldn't be able to warn any of his men.

He was about to pull out his pistol but I had already reached him. I quickly kicked his gun out of his hand and then I lunged at him and quickly stabbed my right hidden blade into his throat. I placed my hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming in agony. Slowly I took my hand off his mouth and then I slowly eased him down to the ground. He looked up at me. I noticed him begin to sob.

"Why…Why me…Why did it have to be me!" He said while struggling to breath. I looked down at him.

"You ordered you're men to kill many Na'vi who came into this region. Including RDA marines. If you kept up with what you were doing. Then most likely you would cause a war between the Na'vi and the humans." I said.

He looked at me. "Yes…I did order my men to do it…But what I was doing…I was ordered to, just as I was ordered to do…To do…" Evans said struggling.

"Who ordered you! And what else did they order you to do!" I demanded.

He looked at me with pity. "I…I'm sorry…For what I've done…I thought…it would be for the good of our race…But I eventually learned…When I found out…Wh…What they would do…I…I tried to revolt…But he…his grasp…It was to…Strong…And now…You will follow. In… a way. I feel sorry for what is about to happen to…You…For…give..me" He said before his heart stopped and he died. His eyes were still open. Slowly I placed my hand over his eyes.

"_Requiescat in Pace" _I said in Latin. Slowly I shut his eyes and lowered his head to the ground. Slowly I began to stand up. After looking around at my surroundings I began to think what it was that Evans was saying to me before he died.

I thought for a moment. "I feel sorry what is about to happen to you. What was he talking about?" I thought aloud. I shook my head and was about to get ready to leave, Until I heard a gun shot being fired. Before I could react I felt some kind of stinging feeling in my back. I then began to feel dizzy. Every thing around me became brighter. I felt my legs give way and I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I remember before blacking out. Was seeing a man walking up to me. That's when my eyes shut.

…..

My eyes slowly open up to see myself lying on stomach on a metal table. I struggled to get up but my hands, arms and legs were to heavy. I slowly looked to my side as far as I could to see three men all in white clothing standing over me. I was still in my Avatar form. And I noticed each man was wearing an exo-pack. But I couldn't see their faces. One man held a syringe. That's when I heard speaking around me. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. I noticed someone in black start to leave the room. The men looked at one another and then nodded.

I felt one of the men taking a knife and cutting the back of my t-shirt off. I was confused but I began to struggle to move my hands and legs. But what ever they drugged me with was still in my system. I noticed the man with the syringe slowly lean forward and stuck the needle in my back. I cried out in agony. The needle from what it felt like was actually being digging down into my spine. I felt the doctor inject me with something. When he did my back felt as though it was being burnt with intense flames. I cried out. I know I was taught to endure pain…But this was to much. Whatever was being injected into my back felt like flames to me. This happened nine more time in my back. I now felt tears rolling out of my eyes. I felt as though I was going to be incinerated. I felt as though I was going to die…But then I saw an image of a Na'vi woman appear in my mind as my eyes shut…I recognized her…Ti'nera. She was grinning at me.

"_Jasper." I heard her say. _

Suddenly my eyes opened and I felt my hands clinch into a fist and my hands touch the table. That's when I heard gasps and the sound of electricity starting to surge around me. My eyes opened and I saw electricity start to conduct on the metal table. But I wasn't being shocked. But I didn't care! Slowly I began to stand up. I felt the remains of my shirt fall off. I stared at the men. They looked up at me. I was towering over them in my Avatar. I charged forward in a quick burst of speed and then I punched each of the men one time each and when I did I heard the sound of bones being cracked. When I killed the men I looked around me and I saw my belongings on a table. My hidden blades were still on my hands. I quickly reached for my pack and left the rest of my gear. I looked around me and saw a door that was I would be able to get through. I ran forward and opened the door.

When I did I walked out into the daylight. That's when I noticed multiple marines in AMP's come forward aiming their guns at me. I made a hissing noise which took me by surprise. "DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" I yelled at them. A marine inside one AMP raised his gun and shot multiple rounds at me. But as if on instinct…I had run forward in speed that was inhuman and inna'vi. I appeared in front of the AMP and I noticed the pilot look at me in fear. I placed my hand on the cockpit and soon the entire AMP was covered in electricity. A second later the Pilot inside the AMP was dead.

The other AMP's fired at me but I was in a frenzy that I had killed all of the AMP pilots by touching them and releasing electricity just by touching the metal or glass. When I killed all of the AMP pilots more marines began to appear. But then I ran forward towards the fence in my new enhanced speed. When I reached the fence I then began to actually quickly climb up it in ten seconds. When I reached the top of the fence I jumped down on the other side and began to run into the forest very fast. As I ran I eventually began to feel tired and I began to slow down after a five minutes. Which by now I now was a few miles away from the base. As I began to stager towards a tree and leaned on it. I began to feel a burning feeling in my spine. I cried out and collapsed onto the ground. Slowly I felt my vision start to fade. As It did I saw two figures appear in my slowly fading vision. I felt someone support me up…And then I blacked out…Again.

**A/N: Looks like Jasper's journey for the truth continues. Please review this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Assassin's New home

**Chapter 9: The Assassin's new home**

**Jasper's POV:**

Every thing was dark around me, nothing could be seen from where I stood. My breathing was slow and my head was pounding. Slowly I looked around and tried to yell out something. But whatever I yelled was lost in the darkness. All of a sudden my entire body felt strange. It wasn't in pain nor was it fine either. I felt sick. I literally felt as though I was going to throw up. I begged to the emptiness for me to do that. Anything to make me feel normal. But nothing happened. Then to top that off. My head felt hot. To hot that I wish I had something cold to put over my head.

"Please…" I said. "Please…Make it stop!"

Suddenly I felt something cold get placed over my forehead and I felt that I was laying on grass. That's when I realized that I had regained consciousness. That's when my eyes opened. I looked around me to see that I was laying at a camp a dark forest. I could see a small camp fire. But I also noticed I wasn't alone. Sitting next to me was a Na'vi woman. I recognized her.

"Ti…Ti'nera." I said. She looked worried. I noticed she was rubbing some kind of rag over my head. It was damp and it was cold. But I felt my head slowly ease. I lay where I was and I just felt Ti'nera rub the rag over my forehead.

After a few minutes she finally smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked me as she took the rag off of my head. I nodded at her. I slowly sat up but felt Ti'nera place her hand on my shoulders pushing me lightly back down. "You must lay down. You may not be strong enough to move." she said. I nodded.

"Why…Where am I?" I asked.

She smiled at me again. "You are at me and my brothers camp." She said.

"Camp?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Me and my brother travel through the forest." She said.

I nodded. "So you don't belong to a clan." I said.

"We do belong to one. But we don't live at the Hometree." She said.

"Then why do you travel?" I asked.

"Because of our families tradition. We have always been the kind of people to travel through the forest. But at times we return to our clans Hometree to live there for a time. But we eventually go back to the forest." She said.

I slowly sat back up. She was about to stop me but I raised my hands letting her know I was fine. When I sat up I noticed that I still had my hidden blades on and that my shirt was no longer on due to the doctors cutting it off. My jeans were torn now.

"Which clan do you belong to?" I asked her.

"The Omaticaya." she said. I nodded. I'd heard of that clan. Grace teaches a lot of children from that clan. Basically she teaches the children how to speak English. We were silent for a few moments and I finally looked around at the forest. I could see a faint glow coming from the trees. I felt amazed by it. On Pandora when ever it is dark outside the trees and plants and even the Na'vi and Pandora's wildlife have parts of their body that glow.

I was about to say something until I saw someone approaching the camp. It was Haruko. He looked at me and then at his sister. He said something in Na'vi and Ti'nera answered him. He looked at me again and nodded. He walked over to the fire and handed me some food which had been cooked next to the flames. He gave it to me and said. "Here. Eat." His voice was emotionless. But I took the food and started to eat. He handed Ti'nera some food. She smiled at her brother and took it and ate. Haruko got some food and walked over to the far side of the camp and ate in silence. But I noticed him glaring at me with distrust. I personally did not blame him. I was a human and most likely the RDA have done something to him in the past to make him hate humans.

As we ate I looked over at Ti'nera. "I need to get back to my friends." I said. Most likely Karen and Harper were worried about me right now. I knew that by now that they were at Hells Gate proble waiting for me to return to my human body. They could shut off the link but that could be dangerous.

"We understand. But you shouldn't worry…We would like you to travel with us." She said. She blushed on the last part for some reason.

"Travel with you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes…I…We understand if you wouldn't want to." She said.

I thought for a moment. Why would they want me to travel with them? I mean I was just an Avatar driver…Why should they trust me? But I thought about the possibilities. One I could travel with them and actually use my Avatar to track down any of the rouge RDA members which would in turn help my mission. And I wouldn't have to worry about having to always finding an excuse to enter my Avatar to complete those assignments…And maybe I could learn something from these two. I mean back on earth I was always curious about the Na'vi's way of life. Maybe I could learn a little bit from them.

I nodded at her. "Okay. I'll tag along with you if you guys want me to travel with you." I said.

Ti'nera smiled at me. But I could see a spark of excitement in her eyes. Something tells me that she may have a…No! She couldn't. I mean, I'm human.

But I just smiled and said. "You know about the Avatars…Or in this case the Dream walkers right?" I asked her while pointing to my chest referencing my Avatar body. She nodded.

"Yes. We understand, you do not have to worry." She said.

I nodded. We ate in silence for another few moments. Then when we were finished the three of us were getting ready to go to sleep. When Ti'nera went to sleep I stood up looking at her sleep. For some reason I felt myself blush. Which was strange. I barely blushed that much about a girl. Maybe I…Maybe I actually have a crush on her.

"You should count your self lucky." I turned to see Haruko still awake. He was glaring at me while leaning on a tree.

"Thanks." I said to him. "why did you guys allow me to travel to stay with you?" I asked him. He simply inhaled air in irritation.

"I never agreed to let you live. I personally would have left your body where it was and watched you lay on the ground in agony." He said.

"Then why bring me along?" I asked him. He looked at Ti'nera. He then just sighed.

"My little sister insisted on having you come with us…After all, she is grateful for what you did for saving both of us…And in fact I am grateful you saved her. Since she is my sister and I love her to much. So she persuaded me to allow you to come with us." He said. I looked over at Ti'nera and smiled lowly.

"I understand." I said.

"Get some rest," He said. I looked at him. "Do not worry. I will not kill you." He said. I just nodded. For some reason I knew I could trust him enough with that.

I slowly laid down on the ground and then I looked over at Ti'nera's sleeping form. I felt my eyes slowly shut. And I felt myself return to my human body.

…

"Jas…Jasper…Jasper!" I heard someone say to me. Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Karen and Harper looking down at me trying to wake me up.

"Guys." I said to them. They both smiled and sighed with relief.

"Oh thank God." I heard Karen say in relief. Harper sighed in relief.

Slowly I sat up in the link bed.

"What the hell happened out there? And where is your Avatar at?" He asked. I looked over at him.

"I got…Lost." I said. Harper raised an eye brow.

"Lost huh…Jasper." he said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked. He just glared at me.

"Don't give me any of that crap!" He said. Looks like he wasn't the one to take any kind of lies like that. I sighed and I was about to say something until Karen interrupted.

"Uh Doc, lets cut Jasper a break." She said. Harper looked at her and nodded.

"Fine. But where is your Avatar at?" Harper asked me.

I then explained to him about Ti'nera and Haruko and how I had met them in the forest. And how I had collapsed in the forest and they had decided to have me travel with them. Upon hearing these Harper just looked at me.

"So…Haruko and Ti'nera have decided to let you travel with them…I don't know how Haruko would even let you be any where near his little sister." Harper said.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Let's just say after his first encounter with humans…He isn't really interested in letting them come close to Ti'nera." He said.

I nodded. Harper then sighed with a smile. "Well. Looks like you should get some rest in. Then you should come back to the Avatar station in the morning to prepare to start your first day with the two of them." He said.

"Okay." I said.

Harper nodded and said that he would see the two of us later. Harper then left the Avatar station. Karen looked at me and then said. "So…Looks like you may have a chance to see how the Na'vi live their life…I feel a little jealous." She said with a smile.

"Sorry." I said. She spoke of her interest of actually being with the Na'vi last night. I knew she might be disappointed.

"Don't be sorry Jazz." She said. "I'm not really jealous." she said. "But when we get the chance you really need to let me meet them. Okay?" She said.

I smiled and nodded. She and I then left the Avatar station and then we went to our rooms. But when I reached my rooms door and I entered my room, I felt my back start to burn. "Shit!" I said as I leaned over my bunk. Suddenly I felt as though I was about to throw up. I quickly ran for my bath room and leaned over the sink. I then throw up blood. I keep coughing out blood for ten second. After that I finally felt better. But I was exhausted. Slowly I walked over to my bunk but I staggered and collapsed on to it. I lay on my bed and I felt my eyes slowly shut. My back continued to burn as I lay there. But I slowly drifted off to sleep.

…..

**Karen's POV:**

I stood outside of Jasper's room. I heard him cry out. I felt tempted to enter his room. But I just waited. After a few seconds I pressed my ear to the door and I could here the sound of him staggering over most likely to his bed. Which I knew he was since I heard the sound of him collapsing onto it. After a few seconds I slowly walked into his room. I saw him lying on his bed. He was asleep. He didn't even change out of the clothes he wore. I walked over to his resting body and placed my hand on his neck. It felt warm. I raised an eye brow. I then walked into his bathroom. I looked over at the sink to see blood in it.

"Jasper." I whispered. I walked closer to it and took out a syringe. I took a sample of the blood and put it into my white hoodie jacket's pocket. I then walked over to Jasper and took out another syringe and drew blood from his back. I walked over to the door and was about to leave until I pulled something out that was under my shirt collar. It was a necklace which had a ring attached threw it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"You were right…He doesn't speak his mind much." I said to myself. I then left the room. When I entered the hallway, I came face to face with Quaritch. He simply stared at me with a smirk. I just glared at him.

"What do you want, bastard." I said with a low and deadly tone as I shut the door.

Quaritch continued to smirk. "I heard the kid has been allowed to travel with a pair of those savages." He said to me.

I didn't say anything. He must've heard Doc Harper and my conversation with Jasper. Since of course Doc never reports to Quaritch since he hates him.

I just simply walked past him lightly pushing him out of my way.

"So…How is he doing…You know." He said. Suddenly I stopped and turned around and glared at him.

"Don't you dare! Speak of him! You have no right to speak of him! Especially while in front of me!" I growled. Quaritch just chuckled.

"Fine…Just stay out of my way. Do you understand?" He said.

"Likewise old man! You have no right to be in my way." I said. We stood in silence until he walked away. I stood in the hall in silence and then walked away to my room.

….

Jones sat in front of the computer in his room and stared at the contents on it. He then pulled out a paper from his desk and then examined it. It had strange readings on it. He sighed and then put it down and went back to his work.


	11. Chapter 10: Karen's arguement

My eyes snapped wide open. My head no longer hurt as bad as it did last night. I felt…great. Slowly I sat up on my bed and moved my fingers around a little. Slowly I stood up and I felt my body respond good. Whatever happened last night, wasn't happening today. Thank god. I sighed in relief. Slowly I walked into my bathroom and looked down at the sink. The blood was still there. I quickly reached for the metal knob to turn on the water and washed the blood away. After a few seconds it was all gone. I thought for a moment. Why was I feeling weird last night? I mean I felt sick…But at the same time I didn't. But whatever it was, I wont let it bother me unless it happens again today.

I slowly reached for the handle to turn the water off on the sink, but as I did I heard the sound of electricity surging. I looked down at the handle and I quickly backed away. The handle was radiating electricity! After a few seconds of staring at the handle, I saw the electricity stop surging.

"What the?" I said. I slowly raised my hand up and examined it. Weird. I slowly began to think about what could've happened. I mean, it's not like the handle could just conduct electricity on it's own…Unless I did it. _'Snap out of it Jasper!' _I thought to myself. _'There is no way you could have done that!'_

But that's when I began to think again. I remember yesterday…When I was escaping from Evan's outpost. When I touched the AMP suit's…They began to get covered in electricity…Then back when I was slowly getting off that table. There was electricity coming off it.

I looked at my hand again. Could I possibly have some ability that whenever I touch something metal…It conducts electricity, one way to find out. I turned around and saw the metal door that was in front of me. I raised my hand and touched it. When I touched it, the door was then covered in light blue electricity. I didn't feel the electricity harm me or anything. I just felt the metal not even feeling the shock of the electricity.

I took my hand away from the door. I thought for a moment. "What the hells going on here?" I said aloud.

Something was happening to me…I don't know what. But what was strange was that whatever those doctors did. It must be affecting me, but they injected something in my Avatar's back. Not my human body.

I shook my head. Whatever the hell is going on, I need to remember that my mission is first. And my personal concerns last. I slowly walked towards the door exiting my room. But I stopped and realized that if I walked outside and I began to touch a bunch of metal objects around the base (Since there are a lot of metal objects) Then most likely I would accidentally hurt someone…Well I would like to give Quaritch a little "Shock". I simply sighed and walked over to my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of black/grey gloves and put them over my hands. Slowly I walked over to my door and touched it. No electricity discharging. I smirked. This is good, that means I don't have to be careful about shocking anything. After a couple of seconds of thinking I quickly opened my door and left the room and quickly ran for the cafeteria. I ran through the halls and carefully made sure I didn't knock anyone down as I ran. I don't know why, but I felt a little excited.

Maybe I felt excited because I may have a chance to understand a little bit more of this world and the Na'vi by spending time with Ti'nera and Haruko. I only hoped Haruko didn't slit my Avatar's throat while I was asleep.

I simply shook my head and continued on to the cafeteria. After a few minutes I reached the entrance and found Karen waiting for me in front of the entrance for me. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey Jasper…How you feeling?" She asked me. I nodded at her.

"Fine…Why do you ask?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing…So ready for your first day traveling with Ti'nera and Haruko."

"I guess." I said.

"You guess? Come on you know your looking forward to it." She said in a teasing tone.

I just smiled. If anyone else teased me like that, then I would most likely just walk away. But I trust Karen enough to let her do that.

"Any ways. Lets get something to eat and then lets meet up with Doc Harper." She said. I nodded and we walked inside to get something to eat.

….

I walked with Karen to the Avatar station. As we walked she noticed my gloves.

"Why are you wearing those?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Just feel like it." I said.

"You just feel like it huh?" She said.

I nodded. She just grinned. "Okay Jazzy." She said. We were silent for a couple of minutes. I dug my hands into my pockets and just continued to walk. Finally we reached the door leading into the Avatar station. When we entered I noticed that Grace and Harper were standing together talking. Grace looked a bit irritated. She then saw the two of us approaching. She looked angry when she saw us. But I thought she was angry at me…But she walked up to Karen.

"Karen! Don't you think you should be explaining yourself a little right now!" She said.

I looked at Karen who was confused. "What are you talking about big Sis?" Karen asked.

Grace just glared at her younger sister and then motioned her to come with her. "Come on! I need to talk with you in private." Grace said. She walked towards the exit of the station. Karen just looked at me and shrugged.

"I'll see you around Jasper." She said. Slowly she walked after Grace.

I looked at Harper and saw him shake his head. "Grace…" He said with a deep sigh.

"What's going on Doctor Harper?" I asked him. Harper looked at me and shook his head.

"Lets just say that Grace is overreacting about something right now. And she's just acting like her typical older sister self." Harper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He shook his head and then looked at me while motioning me to the link bed.

"Nothing, just head over to the link bed and get into your Avatar. You've got a big day today with Ti'nera and her brother." He said. I was about ask and get the info, but I chose not to.

Slowly I went over to the link bed and got in. After a few seconds I entered my Avatar.

…..

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!" Grace yelled at Karen. Karen sat down on a chair in one of the labs that was empty. Karen just looked at her older sister.

"Because…I know how you would act…And I knew you would never accept it." Karen said.

Grace just stared at Karen with anger. "YOUR RIGHT! I WOUDN'T! Karen…You realize exactly what would have happened it you did…Don't you realize that your entire LIFE would go down the drain! How do you think mom and dad would've acted if you went through with that!" Grace said.

Karen remained silent and then she looked up and began to cry. "YOUR NOT MOM OR DAD! YOUR NOT MY PARENT! THIS IS MY LIFE! I can decide what I want to do with it! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH IT!" She yelled with tears rolling down her eyes while she rubbed her necklace which had the ring through it.

Grace glared at her younger sister and was about to yell at her until Karen stood up and said. "If you excuse me Grace, I've got a job to do!" She said while storming out of the lab. As Karen walked away Grace just watched her sister walk away. She sighed and then sat down on her chair while rubbing her temples.

Karen slowly walked through the halls while leaning on one of the walls. She struggled to hold back her tears while she rubbed the ring.

She then noticed someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Quaritch. He smirked at her. "That was just a warning." He said.

Karen glared at Quaritch. "You! You bastard! Why did you!-" Karen began.

"Because…I need to make sure that you don't ruin anything for me. And I just figured that if I told your bitch sister your little "Arrangement", that this would just show you how serious I am." He said to her. Karen gritted her teeth.

Quaritch just smirked. "Come into contact with him…Say anything to him about this…And then I will just reveal a lot more to your sister…everything!" He said.

"You wouldn't!" Karen yelled. Quaritch laughed.

"I would." He said as he walked away.

Karen stood in the hallway and tightened her grip. "You…Bastard!" Karen said while holding back the overwhelming tears.

…

Ti'nera and I walked towards a small river with a Dire horse. Basically Ti'nera and Haruko were tracking today and they wanted me to learn how to ride a dire horse before we set off and tracked what ever it was we were going to track. Ti'nera lead the Dire horse while I followed her. Finally we stopped and she looked at me. She motioned me to mount the Dire horse. I nodded. I slowly got on top of it, it was like riding a horse back on earth…but different. My instincts told me to give it a command. But Ti'nera stopped me.

"No Jasper…You must make Tsyhalu with her." She said. I raised an eyebrow. Tsyhalu? Now I remember. Basically it's how a Na'vi is able to connect their braided queue to a Pandoran animal and allows the Na'vi to give it commands and communicate with it.

I nodded at her and slowly I reached for my queue and stared at it. Then I reached for the dire horses queue and I connected mine to it's. Suddenly I felt a surge go through my mind and went into it's. The dire horse made a sound from the jolt. I couldn't really describe what I was feeling. But I felt as though my mind was connected to the Dire Horses…Amazing.

I looked down at Ti'nera who was smiling up at me. I nodded.

"Tell her to go forward now, Jasper." She said. I nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Alright…Go forward…Slowly though." I said. The Dire horse stepped forward and walked forward. I just smirked. Easy. After a few seconds of walking at this speed, I decided to go faster. We went a little faster and then eventually the dire horse was on a trot. After a few minutes I decided to take a break. I dismounted the Dire horse and rubbed it's side. And I broke the link with it.

Ti'nera ran up to me and just smiled. "You did good." She said.

I nodded. "Back at home me and a friend of mine used to ride creatures similar to these. Except it was s little different. We were learning how to ride the horses just incase we needed to have some source of transportation." I said to her. Remembering how Dan and I used to practice Assassination techniques while riding on horse back. At first I used to fall off all the time until I finally got the hang of it.

Ti'nera just nodded. She looked at my hands and then asked. "What are those?" I looked down at my Hidden blade bracers.

"These…" I said pausing for a moment and then just decided to show her how they worked. I lifted my left hand and motioned my ring finger. The blade suddenly activated and came up. Ti'nera looked at the blade with amazement. "These are blades that are rarely ever used. Only a few humans know how to use these. Me included. They're used for assassination." I said.

Ti'nera looked at the blade again. "Why do you have them?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it." I said.

Ti'nera was about to say something until she nodded. "I understand." She said. I nodded glade she understood. We then heard Haruko approach and tell us to hurry since it was time to track. We then quickly followed him. Ti'nera gave me some new equipment. She gave me Na'vi crafted duel blades. And a knife. This is good since these replace my old Avatar equipment. I noticed that when I lifted the blades though…Electricity began to conduct off of the blade. I realized that I needed to cover my hands. So I covered them in bandages. Luckily Ti'nera and Haruko didn't ask me why I had them on. After a few minutes of getting ready, we then began our tracking.

….

The man walked over towards his desk and sat down and pulled out a com link.

"Yes?" The man said. The man listened to the one speaking on the opposite end. The man nodded. "Good….No I'll deal with it."

The man paused again listening to the other end. "I understand…Please forgive me…Thank you for understanding. Thank you." The man shut off the com link and got up from his desk and walked out of the room.


	12. Diary log 2

**Jasper's Dairy log 2:**

It's been about two weeks since I've started my travels with Ti'nera and Haruko. It's been interesting to learn a little bit about the Na'vi's life style. It's normally been the same routine for me everyday. Get up from bed. Go and get breakfast, go to the link station and then enter my Avatar. Then it's go with Ti'nera and Haruko on their travels. Sometimes we'll track through the forests or hunt. Mostly it's just going where ever the wind takes us I guess you could say. Haruko has gotten used to me…A little. He still eyes me down like a hawk would. Guess he doesn't like the idea that I'm friends with his little sister. Ti'nera on the other hand is actually a good friend even if I am human. She views me a little different than the humans she'd seen. Most likely she has only seen the marines who work for the RDA. But I don't really view them as actual marines. They're just mercenaries hired by the RDA, and they do whatever their superior tells them to do. They're nothing like them marines I had heard about in the old days. These guys don't seem to have a sense of what is right or wrong. I've always known that what the RDA is doing on Pandora is not right.

Things at Hells Gate have been strange. Karen hasn't been talking to me that much lately ever since I saw her and Grace left the Avatar station to talk to one another that first day I was going to start my travels with Ti'nera and Haruko, it's almost as though she is avoiding me for some reason. Every time she comes to sit next to me at breakfast or at lunch she has been unusually quite. Whenever I try and talk with her she just says "Sorry Jasper…Gotta go." She then just gets up and leaves. But there was also something else I noticed. Sometimes she'll try and talk with me at Breakfast or at Dinner. But whenever she tries, Quaritch comes walking into the room and looks at us. She then gets up and leaves…Something tells me Quaritch may have something to do with this.

But anyways, back to my assignment. I've decided on who my next target is. Emilo Palazzo. He was once the RDA's best interrogator. But he went rogue when his interrogations went out of control. Basically he would have his "patient" (which would be a marine gone rogue) strapped to a chair. He would then taunt the marine so much that it would eventually cause the marine to start yelling at him. Then Palazzo would spray the patient with gas which could cause the victim to suffer hallucinations. After ten minutes of suffering the hallucinations. Palazzo would then flick the marine in the forehead and depending on how strong mentally the marine was, the marine would either start crying from being driven insane, or if the marine didn't do that. Palazzo would expose the marine to a maximum exposure of the gas which in turn would kill the marine.

Falco eventually decided that Palazzo's interrogations went way too far and ordered to have Palazzo be arrested. But Palazzo was a master of deception and was actually able to escape the base with absolute ease. He eventually joined the group that Evan and Tyler was apart of. He now captures any RDA worker and tortures them. And the weird thing is…He actually laughs at his victim's pain. He needs to be taken down. And I know where he is going…I'm going to sign off for now now. Got to get ready for this. Because judging on Palazzo's file…He may be a hard one to kill, even with my new abilities.


	13. Chapter 11: Palazzo

I walked quickly towards the Avatar link station very quickly. As I walked I made sure that I didn't push anyone down, since I'm not interested in causing anyone to yell at me. For some reason I didn't sleep well last night. I kept on having weird dreams. Mostly the dreams were of my past and how I originally became an Assassin. This all started happening a few days ago. But right now I'm not going to let it bother me. I need to stay focused on tracking down and killing Palazzo. If his file was correct…He was a lethal fighter and was deceptive. So I had to be on my toes today. Luckily I knew of an excuse to go on this assignment with out Ti'nera or Haruko actually finding out what I was doing. We were tracking today. So when I go my separate ways with them for an hour. I should be able to find Palazzo and kill him with out any of them finding out what I did.

I approached the entrance of the link station and then walked through when the doors opened. I walked into the station. I saw Jones working on a holo screen. Slowly I walked up to him and said. "Dr. Jones." Jones turned to look at me and he smiled.

"Good morning Jasper, my boy." He said cheerfully. He was always cheerful when ever I saw him. I wonder how someone like him actually worked for the RDA at his current age? But it didn't matter. At least he was a friend in my opinion. I looked at his holo screen and saw a picture of him when it looked like he was younger maybe around sixty? and a small boy. The boy had blond hair and had brown eyes. While Jones was sitting down on a chair, the boy was standing next to him with an emotionless look. But at the same time the boy seemed happy.

"Who's that?" I asked him. I knew that I shouldn't be asking questions and that I should stick to not asking questions, but I decided to ask anyways.

Jones looked at the picture on the screen and smiled. "Oh, this is a picture of me and my adopted son."

"Adopted son?" I asked.

Jones nodded. "Yes. A good boy he is. He is for some reason furiously loyal to me ever since I gave him a home after I found him on the streets in New York all bruised and malnourished. But I did not like the idea of seeing the poor boy dying on the streets. So luckily I had some influence in a business. And I put the boy in top class care. When he awoke and found out that I had brought him to the hospital. He then wanted to become my servant or slave. But I didn't want that for him. So I raised him myself. And now he is a fine lad." Jones said with a smile.

I nodded. "Where is he now?" I asked him.

"Oh, he is working for the RDA. He is apart of SecOps now. He is an excellent fighter and has gone on multiple tours on foreign lands outside of the U.S. He has a lot of awards for active service." He said.

"You must be proud." I said.

Jones nodded. "Yes…I am indeed proud. It comes to show you, that even someone who starts off as a poor person and looks weak. Can grow into a fine person and goes above and beyond what someone expectations." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah…Your right." I said remembering my time in the orphanage for the first few years of my life. But then the master came and took me in and revealed my heritage as an Assassin. Then, everything went up hill after that. Sure there were some bumps in the road along the way. But eventually the master became proud of me and Dan for achieving such a high mastery that was almost as good as that of the three most legendary assassins. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore Di Firenze, Desmond Miles And Desmond Miles' descendent who had been killed a few years ago. About a week before I left for Pandora…I hope his children are alright.

I looked at Jones. "Excuse Doctor." I said.

"Yes?"

"Karen's…Been avoiding me for some reason. Do you know why that is?" I asked him. Jones thought for a moment and lightly taped his pen on the desk.

Then he said. "I'm afraid I do not know Jasper old boy…But I do recall seeing Quaritch speaking with Karen once. And judging on the looks of things…She was tempted to punch him. I would've personally taken the chance if I was younger." Jones said chuckling.

"Quaritch." I muttered under my breath. I knew something was up! When I get back. I'm going to have a little "chat" with him about interfering with my life.

"Something wrong, my boy?" Jones asked me.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No…Just thinking." I said before walking over to a link bed and getting in it.

"Okay Jasper, launching the link sequence, now." He said. The cover of the bed then shut. A few seconds later I entered my Avatar.

…

I felt my eyes open. Slowly I sat up off of the ground and looked around. Ti'nera and Haruko were getting ready for the day it seemed. I quickly got up and grabbed my duel blades, knife and hidden blades. I walked over to Ti'nera who was reaching for her bow.

"Morning." I said to her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, Jasper." She said. She and I were silent for a moment.

Until I broke the silence, "Are you ready for hunting today?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes how about you?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

We were about to say some more until Haruko said. "Stop standing around like that Jasper." I looked over at him. He was smirking. For some reason I felt myself blush. He's been joking around a little for the past few days whenever he sees me and Ti'nera talking. I guess he thinks that I've got a crush on…Which I'm starting to wonder. Ti'nera just walked up to her brother and then smiled and lightly wacked him in the arm.

"It is not like that Haruko." She said.

Haruko just laughed lightly. He still may not trust me all of the way. But he seems to know I would never betray him or his sister's trust. After few more minutes. We mounted our Dire Horses and then rode off to our next destination. Graves Bog. This region is occupied by the RDA. But its name, from what I hear, best describes it. A lot of predators live in that area. Basically the Na'vi know how to trek through the bog much easier than any human could. But some RDA members can get lost in it and are easy targets. This is where Palazzo attacks and captures his "Patients".

But after today, one less predator will exist in that bog. And Palazzo is that unfortunate soul.

….

When the three of us arrived at Grave's Bog I told Ti'nera and Haruko that I would meet with them later. I wanted to track on my own for a while. Haruko seemed hesitant. But when Ti'nera convinced his to change his mind he told me to meet back up with them before they left. I agreed and then dismounted my Dire horse and then quickly ran into the deep forest. When I was out of sight I quickly ran using my enhanced speed. As I ran I found that my free running skills improved with this speed. But I focused on running.

After a few minutes of running I stopped and then looked around at my surroundings. I walked at an even pace and just looked around me. Slowly I drew my duel blades and readied them for any attack just incase. Eventually I came across tire tracks. They were fresh from the looks of it. Someone had just recently driven through here. And it wasn't on any of the marked roads that the RDA had made for any transports on ground. I decided to follow them. I followed the tracks for twenty minutes always looking at my surroundings just to make sure I wasn't going to be ambushed. But then I heard a loud laughing noise come from deep within the forest. It sounded very psychotic. I think I just found out where my target was. I quickly and quietly ran through the forest and eventually I heard voices. I quickly hid behind a tree and peered around the tree.

I saw two men standing out in a clearing. One was wearing a black marine's uniform standing next to a truck. But he had a hood covering his head so I couldn't see who it was. Then the other man was wearing a strange outfit. It was predominately red, white and yellow. His face looked as if it were painted white through his Exo pack. And he had black hair which had a long silver streak through it. He looked like some kind of Harlequin. That must've been Palazzo.

He stood as if he wasn't really caring that he was in a dangerous forest. Well then. That is going to change.

Palazzo held his hand up to his mouth and I noticed he was struggling not to laugh. But then he let out a VERY loud laugh.

"ARE YOU SERIES!" He laughed out loud as he lifted his leg and slapped it. "THAT IS THE MOST FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!"

The man in the black uniform stood where he was not moving the slightest. "You know what to do, don't you?" The man asked. His voice was middle aged.

Palazzo pulled something out of his pocket and I saw it was a long piece of paper.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't know…I'll think about it…My schedule is really tight." He said. I saw a evil look in his eye. "AHH! What the heck! IT CAN GO ONTO MY LIST TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!" He yelled out laughing uncontrollably. The man in black said nothing. "Jeez! Can't you show any form of emotion. Come on! I know we are apart of a group that is trying to…"

"Can you shut up for one f***ing minute!" The man said in irritation.

Palazzo raised his hands and said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…Whatever! You just go along and act like a complete loner…WHILE I HAVE SOME FUN!" Palazzo said while laughing even louder.

The man turned away and then said. "Then I expect you to complete the task. If you fail, You know what will happen. You know exactly how much influence we have. There will be no where to hide. Except in these damn jungles." The man said.

Palazzo nodded this time series. The man then walked up to the truck, started it and drove off into the forest. But Palazzo stayed where he was. Then I heard him mutter.

"You should watch who you are talking to kid. I don't care who you are. I WILL destroy you if you talk to me like that again." He said. Slowly he turned around and then stretched and said in his cheerful tone. "Oh well! TIME TO BURN THIS SUCKER!" Palazzo yelled. He then turned to my direction and smirked. That's when I realized…He knew where I was!

Suddenly he raised his hands and then what happened next shocked me to the core…fire was radiating off of his hands and arms. He laughed very loud. "BURN SUCKER! BURN!" The next thing I saw was a blast of crimson flames fly out of his hands and fly towards my cover. I quickly jumped out of my hiding spot just barely missing the flames that hit the tree that had now fallen over. I rolled to my left a little and then stood up and looked at Palazzo. He laughed. Even if he does have a trick over fire. I can still take him. I'm bigger in my Avatar form, faster and stronger with my power to cause electricity to radiate off of metal. I quickly unwrapped both my arms bandages off and then reached for my duel blades. As soon as they were drawn, electricity began to radiate off of them.

Palazzo laughed. "You think that will work! Guess what Runner! I'm the master of destruction! I am! EMILO PALAZZO!" He yelled out.

"Yeah whatever." I said. Palazzo just laughed again.

Soon I saw flames appear around his entire body and he yelled. "WHEN EVERYTHING IS SAID AND DONE! I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!"


	14. Chapter 12 The Harlequin

Okay, Palazzo is officially NUTS. Apparently his control over fire must've fried his brain or his sanity. But either way, he was tough! I jumped backwards after avoiding another one of his fire balls which seemed to home in on me. He continued to laugh as he saw me avoiding each fire ball. He began to slap his leg.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO FUNNY!" He laughed out. I quickly charged forward very fast and then when I was in front of him, I slashed my sword at him. But he jumped into the air very high and made a laughing noise. He then landed on top of a tree and then sat down on the limb and looked as though he was relaxing. I just looked in emotionless amazement. He could jump that high up…Well he won't be safe for long! I quickly began to climb up the tree. Palazzo sent three fire balls at me. I quickly jumped upward and just barely avoided the blasts. I then jumped up two more times and I finally reached Palazzo. When I was still in the air I slashed my sword at him.

Palazzo just simply stood up and then grinned at me. Right as my electrified blade hit him, he disappeared into smoke.

"What the?" I began. But the next thing I knew was when I felt a foot kick me in the back of my head. I then began to fall to the ground which was a long way down. I hit the ground and left an impact in the ground. But surprisingly I wasn't hurt that bad. But it did hurt a little. Slowly I stood up and I saw Palazzo walk over to me. He then began to scratch his ear lightly and then flicked his fingers.

"Well then…I don't know why everyone is going all He-is-one. Ha! I think the commander is going to have to find someone more suitable. I mean sure you have a couple of tricks. Like that metal and electric thing. But you are down right pathetic!" He said while laughing. I quickly got up and activated my hidden blade and lunged for his throat. But then I felt his hand reach out and grab my arm. I tried to push down…But my Avatar strength was no match for his physical strength. How is that possible!

"Oh you Assassins are so typical! Still sticking with those little blades. Ha! I thought those things were only ceremonial! Oh well! Time to get back to business!" He then blew out a blast of fire which I just barely dodged. Palazzo laughed. Slowly he walked over to me. I tried to stand up. But he was tougher than he looked. No wonder why he was considered dangerous! And how was he controlling fire?

I tired to stand but I kneeled in exhaustion. I still haven't gotten used to these powers. As Palazzo approached I heard someone yell.

"Jasper!" I turned to see Ti'nera and Haruko come running out into the clearing. Palazzo looked at them.

"Who? What, WhenWhereWhy!" Palazzo said rushing the last part. Ti'nera ran over to me. Haruko had his bow ready and sent an arrow at Palazzo. Palazzo jumped out of the way and then simply sat onto the ground watching while Ti'nera and Haruko approached me.

"Jasper! Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Haruko just looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Long story. But I have to kill that man. He is a threat to both humans and your kind. He wants to destroy things since he enjoys it." I said.

Haruko just looked at Palazzo and nodded. "Then we will help you. He does not seem like much of a threat."

"Don't underestimate him! And this is my mission! You guys get back!" I said.

"…Not interested." Haruko said. I felt my eyes widen. Just the way he said that…It sounded like what Dan would say if we were in a fight and I told him to get back.

"Haruko!" I began.

"Jasper! We will fight with you!" Ti'nera said standing up with her bow.

"No! Get back!" I yelled. But the next thing I knew they both sent an arrow at Palazzo. Palazzo just avoided each arrow with ease with each time he dodged he made it look over dramatic. He then laughed out again.

"Oh isn't this so cute! The little Assassin has friends helping him…That's so cute that it wants me want to PUKE MY GUTS OUT!" He said making a gagging motion and then laughed. But before he could say anything else Haruko had run forward and was about to slam his bow into Palazzo. But Palazzo simply blocked the strike and then kicked Haruko in his abdomen. Haruko kneeled in pain and then Palazzo kicked him in his face and sent Haruko backwards. Ti'nera had then attacked Palazzo from behind and quickly drew her knife. But Palazzo simply grabbed her arm and then applied pressure to it. Ti'nera cried out in agony.

"OH YES! THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" Palazzo laughed out.

Suddenly I felt angry. "TI'NERA!" I yelled. I quickly ran forward with both my blades electrifying on a high charge. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" I yelled in anger. I don't know why all of a sudden I lost control of my emotions. I've never let that happen before. But just seeing her in pain…Made me angry! Palazzo turned his attention to me. He smirked and then raised his free arm and sent a blast of three miniature fire balls at me. But instead of avoiding them, I let them hit me. But when they hit me I didn't feel any pain I just continued to run forward. Palazzo became irritated and then released his grip on Ti'nera's arm. She fell to the ground. Palazzo simply flicked his fingers and then a small ball of white flames flew towards me. I jumped upwards and as I did the blast erupted on then a giant sphere of blue and white flames.

I then landed in front of Palazzo and slashed very quickly with each of my blades. Palazzo dodged each strike easily but by my fourth strike it became very hard for him. My swinging speed began to increase and I was now landing blow after blow on him. And added to my electrified blades the pain became greater to him. But as each strike hit him. He actually laughed psychotically. But I continued to strike. I then impaled him in his chest. His laughing stopped and he coughed out blood. He looked up at me with a psychotic smile. I took the blade out of his chest. When I did he slowly backed away and touched his now bleeding chest.

"Yes! Yes! YES! THAT'S THE FEELING! THAT IS TRUE DESTRU…" But before he could finish. I charged forward with both my hidden blades activated. Surprisingly he blocked each strike with his bracers on his arm. But he was weakened enough that I was finally able to stab his arms making them useless. I then tackled him and impaled my right hidden blade into his throat.

He fell to the ground. But slowly I walked up to him and kneeled next to him while supporting his head. He looked at me with fury in his eyes. "I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE…HATE…HATE…HATE….YOU!" He yelled at me.

I looked at him in pity. "Who are you working for?" I asked him.

"Destruction…I want it! I WANT IT! I WANT DESTRUCTION!" He yelled at me ignoring my question. I could've sworn I saw a tear.

"Who was that man?" I asked.

"HE CAN'T HAVE IT! I WANT IT!" He yelled again not answering me. "WANT DESTRUCTION! I WA…" I silenced him by stabbing my hidden blade into his throat, permanently. He looked at me with dead eyes. I slowly raised my hand towards his eyes and then shut them.

"_Requiescat in Pace."_ I said as I shut his eyes.

Slowly I stood up and saw Ti'nera and Haruko walking over to me. They looked down at the body of Palazzo and then back up at me. Haruko eyed me with curiosity. But Ti'nera looked a little worried.

"Explain you're self." Haruko ordered. "Who was that man? And why were you trying to kill him? And what exactly are you hiding from us? Especially those abilities." He said eyeing my katanas that were still radiating electricity. I sighed. Slowly I wrapped my hands in bandages and then I strapped them to my back.

"I haven't told you two everything about me…I have a secret, a secret that I had to keep in order to complete my mission." I said.

"What is it Jasper?" Ti'nera asked. I looked into her eyes. I was relieved that she was alright…I'm starting to wonder.

I took in a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you two everything. And what my mission is." I said. They both nodded. I was silent for a moment and then I looked up at them and said. "The first and most important thing you need to know about me is…That I am an Assassin."

….

"Palazzo has been terminated." The man said on the phone as he spoke with his superior.

"Hmm. How unfortunate for him. But for us. Two parts of our plan has been accomplished. All thanks to young Williams." The superior said on the other end. The superior was using a device to conceal his voice to any outside listeners.

"Yes sir. You always seem to think things right down to the line. That is why your plan will succeed." The man said.

"Thank you. But still the plan must take time for it to actually see if we will succeed."

"When should the final stage take place?"

"…In a few months. That should give him some time to adjust to his new abilities. Then when he is ready you may step in." The superior said. "And by the way…Send in a shadow to deal with the girl. She may be a problem to us if she speaks to him."

"Yes sir." The man said. The call then ended.

…

I just got finished explaining everything to Ti'nera and Haruko. Now they were looking at me in silence. I explained that I came to Pandora to kill rogue RDA operative leaders. And I made it clear; I was not here to kill any Na'vi. I only wanted to complete this mission that Dan started. After a few minutes they finally said...That they believed me. Even Haruko seemed to believe me. They then asked if they could help me. I thought about it for a moment. Could I really let them? I mean. I don't want them to get hurt. But at the same time I can't do this alone…And I smiled and told them I would appreciate it. After that we buried Palazzo's body and I said a Latin prayer (Even though I was reluctant). We then left Graves Bog. We set up camp an hour later. It was already dark and I decided to go to bed early. But as I laid down. I heard Ti'nera walk up to my side. She then laid next to me but far enough. We lay there looking into each others eyes. She was beautiful. She smiled at me and then I saw her eyes shut. Slowly I felt my eyes close and I returned to my human body.

….

Slowly I got out of my link chamber and rubbed my forehead. But that's when I heard a woman yell. "JASPER!" I looked up to see only two people in the room. One was a marine in black trying to arrest a woman…

"Karen!" I yelled. I quickly ran forward. The marine turned around and let go of Karen and lifted up a pistol and pointed it at me. But then I saw Karen get up and unzip her whit hoodie, now saw that she was wearing a belt…With four pairs of Sais. She then drew one of them and then stabbed the marine in the neck. The marine then fell to the ground. I looked up at Karen in shock and saw that she was unfazed by what she did. But then I saw that the body of the marine…Slowly fade away!

I looked up at Karen. I then asked. "Karen…Who are you?"


	15. Chapter 13: Karen's revelation

What happened a few minutes ago…Was shocking to me. But what I found out about Karen was even a BIGGER shock. Right now I was going to approach Quaritch who was most likely coming back into the base after proble another patrol in his AMP suit. I felt my anger rise greatly about what I found out from Karen what he was doing to Karen, he was threatening her.

…

"_Karen…Who are you?" I asked her while staring at her in shock. She still had her Sai out and she was looking down at where the body of the marine she had just killed used to be. She looked up at me and she seemed to be nervous right now. She then sighed. _

"_Jasper…I've got something to tell you. I haven't been entirely true to you since we met. I just looked at her. She looked down at the ground. "I don't know how else to say this Jasper…But." she said as she slowly raised her left arm which was covered by her white hoodies sleeve. She slowly rolled it down. I felt my eyes widen. On her arm…Was a bracer. Not any bracer. When I saw the insignia on the bracer. I recognized what it was instantly. A hidden blade! Then that means!_

"_Karen…You…You're!" I began to say. She nodded._

"_Yeah…I'm an Assassin…like you." She said. I just looked at her in the eyes. She looked at me calmly and then looked at the ground. She then lifted up her right hand and then she had her ring finger touch her palm. This was one of the signs that allowed an Assassin to know who they're allies were if they didn't have the special sense called, eagle vision. She then looked at me again. _

_I walked p to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Now I remembered what the master told me. He said that I would have two contacts. One was someone he didn't trust to well. And the other was someone he did trust…Karen was that contact most likely. I smiled and said. "Karen." She looked up at me. "Are you one of my contacts?" _

_She nodded at me. I smiled again and said. "Then it looks like I can listen to someone I trust, instead of the scar faced Colonel." I said._

_Karen looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you…Jasper." She said. "I didn't want to approach you in the wrong way. I wanted to give you time to trust me. And then I planned on telling you." she said._

"_But why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean we became friends the moment we met." I asked her. Karen sat down on a chair as I pulled one up for my self as well. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed._

"_I planned on telling you the day after you first met Ti'nera and Haruko…But there was a problem." She said._

"_What problem?" I asked her._

_She looked up at me. "Quaritch." She said. I felt my anger rise now. "He knew that I was one of your contacts. But he didn't want me to give you info or support you on this mission. He intended that if you ever came into a stop in your mission. Then he would ask you to spy on the Na'vi in turn he would give you info. But of course he viewed me as an obstacle in his plan. So he told Grace about…A certain decision that was between me and another person. And when he told Grace about it…She became furious. She still is. But after that Quaritch threatened that he would tell Grace and the entire base that I was an Assassin, and that I came to kill Falco and other RDA leaders." She said. I felt my hand clinch. "If I came into contact with you or if I talked with you…He would reveal it." She said._

_This explained everything! Karen wasn't avoiding me because of something I did. She was staying away from me so that way she could keep her secret as an Assassin safe. Quaritch you Bastard! Slowly I stood up. Karen looked at me. I looked at her. "I'm going to talk with Quaritch." I said. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_I'm going to show him what happens when someone like him tries to threaten my friends." I said. Karen looked at me._

"_Jasper…What are you going to do?" She asked._

"_I'm going to have a little "Chat" with him." I said. Karen just looked at me and then looked at the ground. "Don't worry Karen. After I'm finished setting my "Ground Rules" with him. He isn't going to threaten you anymore." I said. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_Thanks Jasper." She said. I nodded._

"_Meet me in the cafeteria at dinner. Then we will talk." I said._

_She nodded. I then walked towards the exit of the Avatar station. As I did, I felt glade that Karen was my contact. I have a contact that I can trust. But now I need to make it clear to Quaritch. To never black mail my friends. If he did, I didn't care what rank he was. My blade would be in his throat._

…_.._

I entered the garage and walked towards where Quaritch had his AMP at. I saw him getting out of it. When he saw me he simply smirked and climbed down. When he was in front of me he said. "So kid. What do you need?" He asked me. I simply glared at him. I looked around us and then looked at him. I then grabbed him by his uniform's collar and then pushed him towards his AMP. He hit the AMP's leg and was about to charge at me, but I was already in front of him and I grabbed him by his throat again and then with my free hand I lifted up my hand and then activated my hidden blade on that hand and pointed it at his throat.

"What are you doing!" He struggled.

I glared at him and said. "If you dare! Threaten any of my friends again! I swear! My blade will be in your throat and I will make sure that you die a long and painful death!" I said. I made sure that no one saw what I was doing and then refocused on Quaritch. Quaritch just stared at me.

"That little!" He said realizing Karen and I had spoken with one another. I pushed my blade closer. He shut his mouth and just glared at me.

"You stay away from her! You stay away from me! And don't ask me to join your stupid SecOps!" I said. Quaritch just glared at me. "And if you even try and tell anyone in this base about whom we work for. I will make sure that I pull up your record as an Assassin to the RDA. So we will all be in a serious hell! Do you understand me?"

Quaritch was silent for a moment until he nodded. "Yes…Crystal." He said. I let go of him and then began to walk away from him.

"Williams." Quaritch said. I looked at him. He just smirked. "I hope you don't expect to succeed on this mission. With a girl like her. Having limited knowledge on the RDA. She won't be much of a contact!" He said. I simply stared at him emotionlessly.

"Your wrong Quaritch, she's a better contact than you. At least she's more trustworthy than you. And she won't take unnecessary risks. Like blowing up a building with innocent lives still inside!" I said. Quaritch just sighed and raised his hands up as if to say "Whatever!" He then walked back to his AMP and grabbed his gear. I turned around and walked to the cafeteria.

…..

I entered the Cafeteria and saw Karen sitting down at the table she and I normally sat at. When she saw me approach she looked at me with a worried look. When I approached the table I sat down next to her. I smirked.

"He won't threaten you any more." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you Jasper." She said giving me a hug. She then broke away and raised an eyebrow. "How did you make him change his mind?" She asked me.

I smirked again. "Let's just say he had encouragement." I said.

She looked at me and smiled while raising an eyebrow. We were silent for a moment until I broke the silence between us.

"Why did the master send you?" I asked her. She looked down at the table and then back up at me.

"He didn't approach me; I approached him to be your contact." She said. I just looked at her. I never met her till we met on the shuttle on our way to Pandora. Why would she want to be my contact when she didn't even know me?

"I never met you until the shuttle, the first day we arrived." I said. "Why would you want to work with me?"

She sighed. She wiped her eyes lightly and then said. "Because…I wanted to finish Dan's final mission."

My eyes widened. "You…You knew Dan?" I said struggling to keep my voice down so no one was listening to us. She nodded. "How did you know him?" I asked her quietly.

She was silent for a moment but then slowly reached for something hidden underneath her shirt collar. She then pulled out a necklace which had a…Wedding ring attached to it! I recognized it!

I looked at her. "You and Dan…" I said.

She nodded. "Yes…We were engaged." She said while wiping her eyes of the tears. We were silent for a couple of minutes…She and Dan…Had been engaged. The funny thing is. I already had a feeling that Dan may have found a girl he wanted to marry…But I was not expecting for that girl to be Karen. I began to think about a few weeks before Dan had left for his, what would soon to be his final mission.

….

"_Y'know Jasper." Dan said while we were walking down a side walk of New York city. We had just completed a mission that involved both of us going into a Ware house and placing bombs onto crates which stored weaponary for a gang since New York had been suffering from the war between two rivaling gangs fighting for control over the Harlem district. This was one of the gangs major storage areas. Another group of Assassins had done the same to the opposing groups warehouse. So basically we halted the two group's production of weapons. So now we've saved more innocent lives. We were trying to find a place to sit down and rest before we went back to inform the master. _

"_What?" I asked him. He just looked at me and grinned his usual grin. He then stopped and I stopped as well. He then put his hand on top of my head and ruffed up my hair a little. Since mine was combed a certain way while his was more messy. _

"_You should really get a haircut little bro." He said. I just sighed and chuckled a little. Dan was always acting like a kid at heart. He always was upbeat and cheerful. But he did have a angry side. Which showed itself when he saw civilians getting hurt like women and children. But he never released it all of the time, only at certain times._

"_You're one to talk." I said. He and I laughed. We then continued to walk in silence while we walked down the side walk. It was around eight o'clock at night and the clouds were blocking the sky. It looked like it was going to start to rain. It was a good thing we were wearing our jackets. But I kind've wish we had our Assassin jackets. But at the same time I was relieved we weren't wearing them. Because if there were any one who was a part of the now small, but strong, Templar order. They've been low for the past couple of years since 2012. But they were still out there. We even had some agents who were suicide agents that would strap bombs to them and walk into a building they believed that the Assassins ran and would blow themselves to hell. But with the pieces of Eden destroyed and gone. They haven't made any serious move since the time of 2012. They attacked once or twice. But around ten years before Pandora was discovered, they've been quite. _

_As we turned a corner we passed a couple of shop windows, but suddenly Dan stopped and looked at a window and I looked at him to see that he had a big grin on his face. He then ran in to the store. I raised an Eyebrow and looked at the store. It was a store which sold rings and all those other trinkets._

_I sighed. "Dan." I muttered. A few minutes later Dan came walking out of the store holding a ring and I heard him saying thank you in an Italian accent since the cashier was an Italian man. He then turned to me and saw that I raised an eyebrow. _

"_What?" He asked._

"_What were you doing…Going into a jewelry store?" I asked him. He just grinned and held up the case._

"_Let's just say I'm going to give this to a lucky lady I know." He said._

"_You're going to ask her to marry you…Wait? Is this the same girl you've been dating for…the last three years? And the same girl who I haven't even seen yet and you keep telling me that I'll meet her one of these days?" I asked him. He continued to grin._

"_Yep! The same exact girl." He said. I looked at the ring he held. It was gold and had a diamond on the band. _

"_I don't believe the master is going to be too happy that you bought a ring that was…How much?" I asked him. Dan opened his mouth to say something and then shut it and thought._

"_Hmm. Y'know Jasper little bro…I don't know. It might've been somewhere in the triple digits though." He said while grinning. I shook my head_

"_Yeah the master said that we are only supposed to use the money the order gives us for emergency situations, not on wedding rings." I said._

_Dan again grinned while walking up to me and then ruffled up my hair again. "Well Jasper, I've got to make my own decisions sometimes." He said. _

_I shrugged. "I just don't understand why you would waist so much money on one little ring." I said._

_Dan just chuckled while he lightly shook his head. "Trust me Jasper. When you find a woman that you like or love. You'll know why I was willing to go out of my way for her." He said. I looked at the ground. _

"_I don't think I'll ever be that lucky." I said with out expression. Dan placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_That's not true Jasper. You'll find some girl that you will love one of these days." He said and then he said. "Besides I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of girls were running down the street right now, just to meet you. I mean you are smart, a good friend. Oh! And you tell good jokes to." He said._

_I looked at him. "You know I don't have a sense of humor Dan." I said. Dan laughed and grinned again._

"_My point is Jasper. Some day you will find a girl you will love. Trust me. It will take time. But you'll find her." He said. I looked up at him and lightly smiled._

"_I'm not so sure about that Dan…But we'll see." I said. He nodded and turned around._

"_Now then! Let's go back to the base and inform the master we accomplished the mission. At least we know that people can sleep well tonight knowing that the gangs won't have that many weapons and ammo to use." He said. I nodded and we walked towards our destination._

…_.._

I looked at Karen who was wiping her eyes. She must still be suffering from Dan's death. I then lightly hugged her. She slowly calmed down and then smiled. "Thank you Jasper." She said. We broke the hug and we looked at one another. She wiped her eyes of the remaining tears. She then said. "I wanted to make sure Dan's death wouldn't be for nothing. So I actually begged the master to let me come along with you. But I also wanted to meet you."

"Meet me?"

"Yes. Dan had nothing but praise for you. He always said that you were a powerful Assassin. And that you were worthy to be his successor of the Falcons blade." She said. I looked down at the table and sighed. I highly doubted that I was worthy. But I decided to talk to her about this mission.

We talked for several minutes about this mission. I told her that I had killed two of the men who were on the list that Quaritch gave me. And so far I know that they were all apart of the same group. But then I told her about what happened to me the day that I first met Ti'nera and Haruko. And about my abilities. She said that she knew about them since the night that after I met Ti'nera and Haruko. She had heard my cries of pain. She had taken a blood sample from my back when I was asleep and she looked at the sample the next morning. Something was different about the cells. They seemed more active. This in turn could be causing anything metal to radiate electricity whenever I touch something metal with my bare hands. She said that in order to understand what is happening she needs to examine my Avatar's blood cells since the main effect could be affecting my Avatar as well. Then I mentioned about Palazzo, and how he could control fire. She said that what ever those doctors did to me could have been done to Palazzo as well.

We then finished dinner and were walking together down the halls of Hells Gate. I felt calmer now knowing that Karen was an Assassin. And someone I can actually trust. This made my mission much easier. We then stopped in front of my room's door. She looked at me and nodded.

"Meet me at the Avatar station in the morning. There I'll tell you what info I've got." She said.

"Info?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Quaritch may think I may have not that much info on the RDA. But he doesn't know that I'm a hacker and instead of just asking for it like Quaritch would. I can simply take it." She said with a grin. I smirked. I never knew that she could be so devious. I nodded.

"Okay, see you in the morning." I said. She nodded and left. While I walked into my room I smiled to myself. With three friends on my side. We will complete Dan's mission.


	16. Chapter 14: Analyses

I walked towards the Avatar station in silence as usual. Karen most likely was there right now waiting for me to arrive so she could tell me what she found last night. I still couldn't believe Karen was an Assassin. And that she was engaged to Dan. But I guess that was alright. Since of course Dan would've made a good husband for her. But I can't imagine how she must be feeling that Dan is gone from this life. But she seems to be handling it on the outside pretty well. But what about the inside? I shook my head of the thought. I need to focus. Right now completing this mission would help Dan's death not be for nothing. I reached the doors to the Avatar station and then watched the doors slowly open. As I stepped inside I suddenly remembered about that marine from last night. When Karen killed it, the body just disappeared?

That wasn't possible. Unless…No it couldn't be a piece of Eden. All of the pieces of Eden were destroyed by the Assassins after the near catastrophe that Earth went through in 2012. Desmond Miles and his allies went around the world and found each of the strange ancient but futuristic artifacts and destroyed them after they helped prevent Earth's destruction, that way groups like the Templars would never use them. One of the artifacts called the "Apple of Eden" which had the power to create illusions and control peoples minds so they would do what the user wanted. The apple caused a lot of problems in history thanks to its powers. But…what if there was one more piece of Eden? What if the group that I'm trying to get info on…Had a piece of Eden and brought it to Pandora. That would explain why Palazzo could control fire. He must've had a piece of Eden on him. And that would explain why the marine's body faded away…But where was the user at the time? I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Karen talking with Grace. They were having a heated discussion it looked like. Most likely about Dan and Karen's old engagement.

I walked up to them and they stopped talking when they saw me. "What do you want Williams!" Grace said angrily. I just stared at her.

"I need to talk with Karen."

"Sorry but-"Grace began but Karen interrupted her.

"Okay Jasper lets talk outside." She said. Grace just looked at her angrily and was about to talk but we already walked away leaving Grace in the room alone boiling with anger. When we left the room and walked into the hallway Karen just groaned.

"Grace is acting so…URGH!" She said while hitting the wall and struggling to hold back tears. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed lightly and looked at me and said.

"Sorry Jasper."

I nodded. "It's okay…Why is Grace angry about you and Dan's...Engagement?" I said pausing in the middle.

Karen just sighed. "Let's just say…She put in a lot of money for my education since our parents died when I was six. And since Grace always looked after me when I was younger. She never liked the idea of me becoming one of the type of people that would marry before completing high school or graduating college. And of course when she left for Pandora and when we would we would talk over a communications link. I told her about Dan and how he and I were dating. She never liked the sounds of Dan. But she partially approved our relationship just as long as it was JUST Boyfriend and Girlfriend." She paused for a moment. "I never told Grace that Dan asked me to marry him. Since I knew she would have a heart attack if she found out. But when Quaritch told her…That made her feel so angry and betrayed that I was willing to leave school to marry Dan."

"But you wouldn't have to worry. You know that the Assassins would help support you and Dan." I said. "But Grace didn't know that you became an Assassin while she was on Pandora…right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I…I wasn't an actual field Assassin. I was more of the Assassin who was a medic or just a data analyses. But I still knew how to fight like an Assassin. But you're right Jasper. I never told Grace about me becoming an Assassin." She said. "I know she is only acting like her typical over protective older sister self…But she doesn't have a right to make me walk my own path. I would've happily given up my life at school. To marry Dan. I loved him so much." She said. I looked at the ground. She really loved Dan that much...Dan…You chose the right one.

I looked up at her and said. "Let's not focus on Grace. Instead let's focus on finishing this mission. So Dan can rest in peace knowing that his mission was finished." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! You're right." She said. We reached the air lock and slowly put on our exo packs and stepped into the air lock. When it was clear to go outside we stepped outside. We walked through the outside of the base while there were a lot of workers around. So luckily for us we could speak with out having to be over heard.

"I did more research on the men you had killed and the people that are listed onto that file Quaritch gave you." She said to me.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Well…Let's just say…They are not exactly regular humans." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "They are all apart of a group of people who were willing volunteers for a program that was created a few years ago." She said.

"What kind of program?" I asked.

She thought for a moment trying to put what she was trying to say into words. "I don't know exactly what the program was meant to do. But they were given certain kinds of injections. These injections were to increase strength, speed and durability." She paused. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"So…The RDA tried to create super soldiers, Right?" I asked

She nodded. "These injections were done on minimum injections. That way the subjects would not die of overdose. Since if they were given a maximum injection, they would die." She said.

"How come the public or any of the workers here know about it?" I asked.

"Simple. Because it was meant to be top secret. Only the RDA board and a few leading members of the RDA know about it. They've locked away all information on the subject to any of the RDA workers or the public back on Earth." She said. I nodded while I noticed a truck pass by us and go into a garage. "And…Jasper."

"What?" I asked while I looked at her. She looked concerned.

"I think whatever those doctors did to you that day, to your back. Might've been the exact same thing as they did to Palazzo and you other targets that you will be tracking."

"You mean…My ability to cause metal to radiate electricity my enhanced speed…I'm just like them." I said.

She nodded. "The file I found was limited on info. But it does say that your remaining targets…have abilities that are similar to Palazzo's." She said. I looked at the ground and sighed.

"Well…Looks like we are going to just have to track them and kill them, regardless of what they can do." I said. She just sighed and smiled.

"I guess so." She said. I nodded at her.

"Hey Karen?" I asked her.

She looked at me. I just smiled. "How would you like it if I asked Doctor Harper if you can travel with Ti'nera, Haruko and I."

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 15: Conspiracy of the princess

**Conspiracy of the "Princess"**

**A/N: Sorry it's short but hope you like it**

The human woman walked silently up one of the floating mountains of the area known as Iknimaya. She had brown hair and Aqua blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top and jean. Her face was expressionless and uncaring. She came to a stop on the Cliff side of the mountain and looked downward at the ground hundreds of feet bellow. She sighed sadly. That's when she heard a kind chuckle.

"My, my. So the little princess has come out of her hiding and has climbed up to one of this world most beautiful sights." A mans voice came from bellow her. The woman sighed irritably.

"Ventus." The woman said. A man then appeared in front of her and was standing on the tip of the ledge. He had long white hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a long silver robe. A satchel was hanging across his shoulder. For some odd reason he wore no exo pack and was breathing easily as if he was breathing air from Earth's atmosphere.

The woman crossed her arms and glared at the man. "What do you want!" She growled.

Ventus smiled kindly and chuckled. "Something is bothering you Cecil?"

"What makes you think that?" Cecil asked glaring at Ventus.

"Simple. Since the death of our two "allies", you have been running off more and more. It makes me curious. Why run. When you know that it is unavoidable. We all share the same fate. Even I know that." Ventus said while smiling.

Cecil just looked away from her "Ally". "I'm just…I need time on my own." She said. They were both quite.

Ventus chuckled again and lightly pushed his hair back. "You are planning to destroy us…aren't you?" He asked while chuckling again. Cecil looked at Ventus and tensed up a little. But Ventus rose up one hand letting her know it was alright. "Relax my dear. I will not speak of this to our allies, or the commander." He said. Cecil eased up while still being alert. She knew a lot about Ventus. And how deceitful he could be.

"What do you really want?" She asked.

Ventus was silent and turned his back to her and looked out at the night sky and raised his hands up and bowed as if he was finishing a show. "I simply want to know how your plan will work. Indeed I know much of your history. You were a very sad girl before you came to us. Now look at you. A confident woman. Who is in love with the commander's son. But why would you wish to carry out your plan. Even if it means killing him as well?"

"Because…It has to be done. She said.

Ventus was silent for a moment and then said with a smile. "Well my dear princess. This is where I make my leave. I have much to plan and so little time before the curtain rises. And I must be ready when my puppet makes its arrival and the show begins and before I do its requiem. Now I fair thee well." Suddenly Ventus was gone in a blur. Cecil stood where she was in silence and just sighed.

"Do what you want. It doesn't matter. Once everything is set. I will be the one who will be enjoying seeing you all die in ice!"


	18. Jasper's Journal log 3

**Jasper's video journal: 3**

It's been around two and a half months since I killed Palazzo. Things have been quite lately. The day Karen brought her avatar to the area where Ti'nera and Haruko were at she was excited. Since she constantly wants to learn more about the Na'vi. She was accepted by them very quickly. She seems to be fitting in. She still wears her Avatar gear. It's a good thing that Ti'nera and Haruko know that she is an Assassin. That way it can make things run smother between us. Karen ended up taking a blood sample from my Avatar's back yesterday. She was going over to a mobile link station that her sister owns. It has some equipment they're that she can use. She told me that she'll have the results tomorrow. Good. Because I want to know what is in my back because something feels…weird. I mean, I've been having these….Dreams lately. It's just strange.

I can't make everything out. But I hear loud noises, gun shots? And then I hear Ti'nera's scream…I then wake up every night. I'm always sweating drastically. And I always look for Ti'nera who is normally sleeping next to me or Haruko. Then I just lie down again and try and sleep. But the same thing happens the following night and so on. But one question is hanging in my mind. Why all of a sudden am I having these dreams? What exactly are they supposed to mean? But one thing that continues to frighten me is…hearing Ti'nera's screams. They shake me to the core. Just the sound of her terror. Seeing her in pain. I realize now…that I like her. But I can't bring myself to tell her. She may like me or not. It's obviouse to Haruko and Karen that I like her. Sometimes they'll tease the two of us just to see how we will react. But no matter what. Even if Ti'nera doesn't have the same feelings as I do…I will protect her with all of my strength. No matter what happens, I will do all I can to make sure she is safe.

I guess I should explain a little bit about my next target on the list. Karen has updated the files. She says that the files now give a detail on what to expect with each target. But from the updated files I've seen. They don't really help with what kind of abilities they have. But heres the info on my new target…Ventus. No last or middle name.

He used to be a play writer. But he was turned down since his plays were…to graphic and violent. He decided to come to Pandora as a researcher since he always loved studying nature. And Pandora was the top of his list. But he also had another agenda. He actually killed a marine commander by poisoning him. The commander had no idea at the time. The venom acted similar to the poison used in some of the Assassin's poison blades, except the poison was slower. And when the poison hit it's final stages the injected would go on a killing frenzy. The commander actually killed several marines in Hells Gate, some of the guards tried to knock the commander out but he couldn't do to the poison. The commander then fell to the ground dead after a thirty minute rampage. His body had several bullet wounds and was a bloody sight. Ventus actually confessed that he had poisoned the commander and happily said that he enjoyed the "Tragedy of the commander and his men" that was supposed to be a "Play". He was then arrested, but he escaped custody by easily breaking the necks of the marines that were escorting him to the his cell.

Then Ventus actually blew up a Dragon gunship with detonaters attached to the engines and caused the massive explosion which served as Ventus' dramatic "Exit" He now travels through the floating mountains of an area named by the Na'vi, "Iknimaya". He always studied them from what it says in his file. He said to one of the scientists that it would be a good scene for his upcoming play. Whatever that means. Ti'nera and I will be traveling up there tomorrow. Haruko and Karen will hang back for a while.

I'm curious on what is so dangerous on Ventus. He's skilled with quick and dirty combat. But what exactly could his power be? I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Because the beginning of "The tagedy of Ventus" is about to begin.


	19. Chapter 16: The master of the stage

**Chapter 16 : The master of the stage**

Ti'nera and I slowly and carefully climbed up one of the floating mountains of Iknimaya. The sky was getting dark and clouds seemed to be rolling in. From the looks of things, it was going to start raining any minute. I looked down at Ti'nera. She was just bellow me climbing with ease. I smiled to myself. She was a skilled climber and a good free runner. But I refocused on the climb. I looked at the golden wrist cuff on my left wrist. It had a dimly glowing red light of the top of it. I remember this morning when Karen came running up to me before I entered the Avatar station to enter my Avatar. But she had given me the cuff and also explained to me what she found last night from the samples from my back

…

"_Jasper!"She called out as I waited for the door to open. I turned to see her running up to me. She took a breath for a moment and then finally said. "Jasper. I found out what was in your back." She said._

"_What is it?" I asked eagerly. She took a deep breath and finally seemed relaxed. _

"_I found these tiny microscopic…machines." She said. I raised an eye brow. _

"_Machines?" I asked while rubbing my back a little. That was what was in my Avatar's back. Weird._

"_Yeah. The ones in your Avatar's back are what is giving you those abilities. Also what is giving your targets their powers. But for some reason when the doctors injected the nanites into your back…It acted similar to how the Animus worked. You now are gaining your Avatar's abilities. And the more you enter your Avatar. The more you power you gain from it. Like the bleeding effect." She said._

_The Bleeding effect…Weird. This explains about my power. "Is there any way I can prevent electricity to radiate off of metal surfaces every time I touch metal surfaces?" I asked her._

_She grinned and then took out a golden cuff. "Yes. I designed this…(Yawns)Last night both while I was in my Avatar and back at here. These will (Yawns again) will force the electricity that the machines are producing and pushes them back to the machines. In turn you don't have to worry about anything. Just keep this on your wrist." She said while yawning again and handing me the cuff. I took it and put it over my wrist and then took off my gloves and touched the metal door…No electricity. I sighed in relief. Finally! I don't have to wear these gloves anymore. They've been getting annoying._

_I looked at Karen and smiled. "Thanks." I said._

_She smiled tiredly. "Oh and here is another present." She said. She then pulled out my hidden blades that she wanted me to give her yesterday since she wanted to "Examine" them. I took them and examined them. I noticed there was some kind of steal grappling beneath it and some kind of switch. I looked at Karen. _

"_What did you do to them?" I asked her. She yawned again._

"_After I designed the cuffs for you and your Avatar, which I will give you when we are both in our Avatars, I decided since you are going to Iknimaya. You might need something to help you out incase you were to fall off of the mountain. I basically designed a grappling hook. It's quite simple. It works like the Hidden pistol that Ezio Auditore once used." Karen said. I examined the bracer and put on my hidden blade. I then turned the switch and saw the grappling claw actually open up. "The cord attached to the claw is very long, so you should have enough incase you fall. But lets not test it to the extreme okay." She said. I nodded and smiled._

"_Thanks Karen." I said. She and I shared a friendly hug. I looked at her and said. "You should proble get some rest today…How long have you been up?" I asked her. I now noticed her eyes were barely open. _

"_All night." She answered. All Night!_

"_Karen…When you get to the rest of us while we are in our Avatars. You NEED to rest while you are in your Avatar. Just lay down and relax. You know since Haruko and you aren't coming with Ti'nera and me," I said. She was about to argue until I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Karen, I know you want to help. But you can't work yourself this hard." I said._

_Karen sighed and nodded. "Thank you Jasper." She said._

_I nodded. We then walked into the Avatar station and then saw Harper and Jones talking. They looked like they were arguing…Again._

"_Listen I know exactly…" Harper said aloud but saw us coming in and then sighed and left the room while greeting us. We looked at Jones who just sighed and walked towards us. When he was in front of us he smiled at us. _

"_Good morning you two." He said._

_I nodded. "Good morning doctor." I said._

"_Morning." Karen yawned._

_Jones looked at Karen and chuckled. "Up late last night it seems my dear. Young ones like yourselves should get more sleep at night." He said chuckling again._

"_She had some work she had to do." I said while Karen nodded. Jones nodded with a kind smile. He then walked over to one of the consoles and then opened the link chambers for us. We both got in and were ready to enter our Avatars. As Jones was readying the link sequence he then said._

"_Just to let you two know. I heard that there should be a storm tonight. So I suggest you tell your friends to take cover…link is ready. Launching now." He said. Slowly the link beds shut and I felt my eyes close. _

…

And from the looks of things. There was a storm coming. That means we need to find Ventus, kill him and get the info we need. And then climb like hell back down to the ground and find shelter before it rains. I again looked down at Ti'nera and I waited for her to catch up with me. When she did I nodded at her while she smiled. I just smiled to. We then continued to climb.

When we reached a ledge which lead to solid ground of the floating mountain I quickly climbed up first and then helped Ti'nera up. "Thank you Jasper." She said.

"Your welcome." I said. Slowly I turned to face the natural corridor of the mountain. Slowly I reached for my duel blades and walked forward. Ti'nera and I walked in silence for several minutes until I asked Ti'nera. "Ti'nera?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Yes Jasper?"

I was silent for a moment. "Do you have any feelings for anyone…You know…Some one you might…" I paused. I had no idea why I was bringing this up. I mean…I like her. But I don't want to ask her any questions that might get her angry at me or anything like that.

Ti'nera looked at me curiously. "Do you mean…Someone I love?" She asked. I was silent for a moment and nodded. She looked at the ground while we were walking and was silent. "I…I." She said. But before she could answer we both heard some kind of noise…It sounded like a float being played. We heard the tune being played up ahead of the cave that we were in. I looked at her and put my index finger to my mouth signifying that we needed to keep quiet. She nodded and slowly drew her knife. We carefully walked through the caves following the tune…For some reason…It sounded like a Requiem tune. But who had died? We then found a opening leading out into a flat surfaced part of the mountains top cliff. We walked through the opening and right now we could see that the clouds were dark and already the plants were glowing along with the small spots on out bodies.

On a rock sat a man, wearing a long silver robe. He had blond hair and had a satchel leaning next to the rock. He held a pan pipe and blew into it while having his eyes closed. I looked at Ti'nera giving her a look meaning to be alert. She nodded and tensed a little bit. I looked back at the man. He looked pale for some reason…And he wasn't wearing a Exo pack. We waited a few minutes as the man played his tune. Finally after several minutes the tune came to it's end. The man stood up and smiled at the two of us and lifted up his hand. We both tensed up…But then he took a bow.

He then chuckled and said. "Thank you my audience. You are two kind." He said while chuckling and slowly standing up straight and smiling at us. He examined us and looked a little surprised to see that there were two of us. But he chuckled. "Ah. It seems that we have a beautiful coupled for tonight's performance." He said while chuckling softly.

"Ventus?" I asked. Ventus nodded and slowly raised his hand up and pushed back his long hair.

"It seems that I have a loyal fan. I hope you enjoyed the performance that the foolish harlequin Emilo put up. Because let me tell you young Assassin…You will enjoy my performance so much…That you will just enjoy the death that is awaiting you. Young mister Williams." He said. I slowly reached for my cuff and hit the switch deactivating it. My blades began to radiate electricity. Ventus looked in amazement. He then reached into the satchel and then pulled out…A book. He then grabbed a pen and looked through the pages. I decided to end this now. I charged forward at him while he was still occupied with that book. I then slashed at his chest. As my blades neared his chest…Nothing! I came to a stop and looked behind me. Ventus…He was gone! I looked at Ti'nera who was staring up at the sky. I looked up and my eyes widened. Up above me…Ventus was hovering in mid air several feet above us. He then perched himself to a small floating rock and then slowly shut his book and looked at me and Ti'nera.

"Yes my dear puppets. It seems that you would like to start the show early it seems…Very well. I will play your Requiems! I hope you enjoy them! Because they will be the last pieces of music you will ever hear before you go to the after world!" Ventus said. Suddenly he then flew down towards us. He raised his hands…And I felt an invisible force hit me square in my chest. I stumbled backwards and hit the rocky surface very hard.

"Jasper!" Ti'nera yelled. She drew her bow and sent an Arrow at Ventus. Ventus simply flew away from the arrow as if it were slow moving. I then heard a gust of wind kick up. I looked around and saw that a dust cloud was being sent at Ti'nera. She avoided it and sent another arrow. But Ventus raised his hands and I heard wind began to whistle around him. I saw the arrow simply bounce off an invisible force. I thought for a moment…Ventus…That was Latin for…Air! That means Ventus has the power over Air!

I quickly stood up. Ventus turned to look at me. He smiled. "Well. It has been very nice playing with her. But now it is time for me to end her part." He then raised his hand and a gust of wind began to form around Ti'nera. I quickly ran forward but felt Ventus blast me from above with wind. I looked up at him. He then made tsk tsk noises. "No no no Jasper. That is not apart of the act. If you may. Why don't you play with me first. Then help the dear lady over there." He said.

"Why should I do that?" I yelled. He laughed and snapped his fingers. I looked towards Ti'nera and saw that she was struggling to breath.

"Simple. If you go and help her. She will lose oxygen…Now would you like that to happen. You must first go along with the act Jasper." He said. I glared at him and sighed while I pointed my blade at him. He smiled. "Good. Now then. Shall we." He said. I quickly charged up a jump and the next thing I knew I was in the air in front of him." I slashed my blades at him but he simply avoided each strike quickly. He then countered by blasting me with a torrent of wind which sent me into the stone hard wall. I got up. By now Ventus was on the ground. Good.

I charged forward with my enhanced speed and delivered several quick strikes. But he avoided each of them while laughing. But I then slashed my right blade at him quickly. He was about to block that one. But I stopped the blow in mid swing. Ventus tilted his head in confusion. The next thing he knew was that I had brought my other blade around and struck him in the chest. He cried out while jumping backwards quickly. He then took his hand away and saw the blood. He smirked while grunting in pain.

"Th…That wasn't bad at all. But I'm afraid that I will not play this little game now Jasper." He then raised his hands. I charged forward ready to strike. But I felt a giant wall of air stop me. I then felt myself being thrown backwards…Towards the cliff! I grabbed onto the ledge while dropping my duel blades which fell to the ground hundreds of feet bellow.

"Crap!" I said. The next thing I knew was Ventus laugh and I heard a loud explosion. I felt the ledge give way and I began to fall to the ground. I felt the wind rush past me. I looked bellow to see the ground racing towards me. I would most likely hit the ground in so little time. That's when I realized I had to think fast. I quickly pointed my left and right hands upward and hit them both together causing the hidden blades on both of them to cause the switches on both bracers to flip up. Next thing I heard was a loud BANG! And I saw two cables fly upward with extreme speed. After a second…I stopped falling. I looked upwards. The cables had reached a ledge of the same mountain Ti'nera and I climbed. I sighed in relief. I quickly reached for lightly tapped both bracers together so the switches could cause the cables to cause to go upwards. I smirked. Now I'm glade Karen designed these for my Avatar.

'_Thanks Karen. I owe you big time.' _I thought.

….

Ventus sighed while writing in his book. "Hmm. It was a little bit out of sequence. But it looks like this Tragedy has been very good and it will be something I will always remember. Pity there will not be a encore performance…Oh well."

Ventus then heard his com link activate.

"Is it finished?" A man's voice said over the link. Ventus smiled and took a bow as if the man could see him.

"Yes. Williams is now falling to his death as we speak. It was nice to play the little Assassin's Requiem for him before he died. I personally think he liked it." Ventus said.

"Whatever. Just retrieve the remains of his body and return to your designated post. Then the commander and I will take it from here."

"Hmm. How do you intend to do the procedure? I mean after falling from this height the body will be unrecognizable. How will the commander intend to use the body?" Ventus asked curiously.

"…Do you know what his other name is? The one that best describes him?" The man asked. Ventus laughed lightly and pushed his hair lightly.

"Of course of course. How silly of me. How could I forget. By the way. I happen to have a seventeen year old Na'vi girl here." Ventus said while looking at the girl who was now on the ground taking in deep breathes. "What should I do with her?"

"Kill her." The man said.

Ventus sighed and nodded to himself. "Very well then. I will do that." Ventus said before turning off the com link. He looked over at the girl, only to see a arrow flying straight for his head. Ventus flew upwards and saw the girl standing now with her bow drawn. "Hmm, still want to fight huh? I would've thought after seeing your boyfriend fall to his death. That you would have "Tucked tailed" and ran." Ventus said chuckling at what he had just said.

The girl looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Ventus thought for a moment and came to a realization. "Oh. That makes so much since now!" Ventus said. "I will now…" But before he could finish another arrow flew past his head. Ventus growled in irritation and flew forward. The girl used her bow so she could strike him. The bow came into contact with Ventus' head and actually caused him to fall to the ground. Before Ventus could get up the girl drew her knife and raised it ready to stab him in the chest. But before the blade could come into contact with his chest. He simply took in a deep breath and blew out a gust of wind at her. She fell backwards to the ground. She slowly began to stand up. Ventus laughed and wrote in his book again.

"Now then…Let us end this…" Ventus began but stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see some kind of grappling claw coming at his head. Ventus felt the claw strike him across the face and left a giant scar across his face. He looked up through the drops of blood only to see the Assassin on the ledge with some kind of cables that ran down from his hidden blades. Ventus growled. He was about to attack until the Assassin pressed something on his golden cuff and the cables now radiated electricity. The Assassin then struck outward with the cables using them as whips. Ventus tried to fly upwards but one of the cables had wrapped around his leg and was electrocuting him. Ventus cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Ventus roared. A giant air dome appeared around him and caused the Assassin to kneel down in order to keep his footing. Ventus stood up and walked over the Assassin who was struggling to hold onto the ground and keep himself from falling to the ground. "THIS IS MY PLAY! THIS IS MY RULES! YOU IMBECILES HAVE NO RIGHT TO RUIN MY PLAY! THIS WILL BE A TR-!" Ventus roared but was cut off when he felt something impale him from behind him through his chest. Ventus suddenly staggered and looked at his chest.

He saw an Arrow tip sticking out of his chest. He looked up to see the girl running forward in front of the Assassin. She hissed at Ventus. Ventus just slowly dropped to one knee and slowly smiled to himself. "So…This…was my…Requiem." Ventus fell to the ground.

…..

**Jasper's POV:**

I looked at Ti'nera as she helped me stand up. She looked at me with concern. But I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back. I looked at Ventus who was lying on the ground dying. I walked forward towards him, kneeled and supported his back so he and I would see each other.

Ventus smiled. "This…Was unexpected. But…It was fun. Thank you. I enjoyed this…Finale." He said.

"This isn't a play. This is real life." I said.

"I know…But…We all have a role to…play. Just as you…And the chosen do." Ventus said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You will…Find out…When it comes. Soon…The phoenix will…Will…rise…And everything…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

But Ventus looked up at the night sky. It started to rain. He smiled and chuckled. "I wish…I could've seen it…But it looks like I will not…" He said. "Thank you…For making my performance…The best one I have ever had." Ventus said. He took in one last breath and he died quietly. I looked down at him and shook my head.

I placed my hand over his eyes. _"Cha la marte non sia crudele. Requiescat in Pace." _I said. Slowly I stood up. Once again. I couldn't get any info from him. But he was like the others. I turned to Ti'nera and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ti'nera." I said. Ti'nera nodded. I looked up at the sky. The rain was coming down harder now. We needed to get some cover. We quickly made our way through the mountain and after an hour we climbed down to ground. We found our Dire horses and quickly mounted them and rode off through the wet forest to meet up with Haruko and Karen.

….

"Ventus has fallen." The man in black said over the phone. "He told me that the Assassin had fallen to his death. But he must have had some kind of equipment to help him climb back up.

The commander was quiet for a moment. He then coughed hard and said. "So…Three are dead…He has shown good improvement it seems." The commander said. The man nodded to himself. The commander continued. "I think it is time to send him a little gift. For coming this far. Don't you agree." The commander said. The man remained quiet and sighed.

"What ever you ask." The man said. A chuckling could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Very well. Prepare synchronization then." The commander said. The call ended. The man placed the phone down and pulled out a holo pad from his desk and scrolled through the contents. He then came to a file that was titled. **"Project Runner/phantom"** The man opened the file and saw the image of the young Assassin that he and his men have been watching since his arrival two and a half months ago. The man then typed into in a command. The pad then showed a progress bar.

**SYCHRONIZATION ACTIVATED: **

**SUBJECT: RUNNER/PHANTOM ABILITY SELECTED: 0391**

The man then hit enter and watched the progress bar start to fill.

….

**Jasper's POV:**

Ti'nera and I rode through the forest and finally saw the cave that we were all going to rest in for the night. But as we approached. I felt my head become dizzy and I felt something shock my back. I felt myself fall off my Dire horse and fall onto the mud unconscious. As I blacked out I heard Ti'nera yell my name.

I now began to see images of myself in my human body. I was surrounded by a bunch of faceless figures. They all were wielding machine guns. They shot at me. But I closed my eyes and saw myself smirk. The next thing I saw was myself disappear in a blur of shadows. Then reappear behind one of the figures and I saw that I was wielding one of my katanas. I impaled the figure in the chest. The other figures turned around and saw me disappear again. I continued to strike from behind the figures until I killed all of them.

…

My eyes opened wide to see a small fire had been started and was already big enough to cook. Ti'nera was kneeling next to me looking at me with concern. I looked into her eyes and slowly sat up. She then hugged me.

"Jasper! I was worried!" She said. I felt myself blush but I hugged her back. I then saw Karen and Haruko smiling at us. The two of us broke the hug. We then began to eat in silence until Karen asked me about what happened. I explained about Ventus and what he said.

"The phoenix will rise…What could that mean?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know…But what ever this group is planning…It's big." I said. Karen nodded and thought.

"But why would he say something about a phoenix?"

Haruko looked at both of us confused. "What is a "Phoenix"?" He asked.

I was about to answer until Ti'nera said. "Grace talked about some kind of animal by that name." She said. Karen looked at Ti'nera and was about to ask something but then just nodded. I could tell that Karen was surprised. But she realized that Ti'nera was one of the Na'vi who had been taught by Grace.

"I think it was a bird told in stories back on your world," She said. Karen and I nodded.

"Yeah. You're right Ti'nera. The phoenix was a bird that was told in stories. Basically the phoenix was considered one to die in flames, but would be born again through the ashes." Karen said. I nodded.

"But…I don't think there is such a thing as a phoenix now." I said. "I mean…It just seems unlikely."

Karen thought for a moment. "Ventus could've been talking about…a group!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her. She looked into my eyes…I know what she was talking about. "No…The Templars couldn't! They've been un active for years now. I don't think it would be possible for them to be on Pandora!" I said.

"You never know Jasper. The Templars are still powerful even if their numbers are few. For all we know…The men you've killed are Templars." She said. I was silent and I began to think.

"Maybe…But…What could be on Pandora that they might want if they are on this world?" I asked. Karen shook her head.

"I don't know…But we will have to keep searching for the truth." She said. I nodded. Ti'nera and Haruko looked at us confused. We then explained a little more of the order of the Assassins. And how our enemies had once been the Templars. Who are now a small group and are currently in hiding on Earth, proble still planning on trying to conquer the world…Again. After Dinner we all got ready for bed. I lay down on a blanket and was about to close my eyes until I saw Ti'nera lay down a few feet away from me. She was sitting up and was looking at her hand. I sat up and walked over to her.

I looked at her hand and smiled. She was once again trying to make the hand gesture that Assassins would normally do in order to tell them indirectly that they are allies. By having your ring finger touch it's palm. But since Na'vi only have four fingers on each hand…It was difficult. She saw me and just smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks…For saving me back there. I owe you one Ti'nera." I said.

"No Jasper…You do not. Remember. You saved me twice…It is time I repaid my debt." She said.

I shook my head. "No…You don't have to do anything. We're…Friends." I said. Even though my feelings for her were bigger than that of being friends. "And friends take care of each other." I said. Ti'nera smiled. She was about to lay down. But she thought for a moment from the looks of it and then leaned close to me…And kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened a little. She then smiled at me and laid down. I slowly walked over to the blanket that I was lying on and slowly lay down. I stared up at the ceiling of the cave and heard the sound of the rain. I felt my eyes close.

'_Good night…Ti'nera.' _I thought as I felt myself return to my human body.


	20. Chapter 17: Cecil's target

**Chapter 17: Cecil's target**

The man had neat blond hair and had emotionless eyes. He wore a regular Marine uniform and had a pistol on his belt. He walked through the halls of Hells gate at an even pace. Most marines took a glance at him a little surprised to actually see _him_ at hells gate. The man's name was Marcus Conner. One of SecOps most respected marines on both Earth and Pandora, also one of the most dangerous. Marcus walked up to an elevator leading into the ops center of Hells Gate. He stepped in side and stood in the elevator motionless while it went up. When the elevator doors opened Marcus stepped out to see two men standing around the a holo map in the center of the room. Marcus walked forward. Both Quaritch and Falco turned around. Marcus made a salute.

"Commander Falco, sir." Marcus said emotionless. Falco nodded.

"At ease Conner." Falco said. Marcus did as he was told. Falco leaned on a desk in the ops center and said. "What is the news on the rogues?" Falco asked.

"From the information I've gathered…Three are dead." Marcus said.

"Which ones kid?" Quaritch asked with no sign of respect in his voice.

"Emilo Palazzo, Matthew Evans and Ventus. We found their bodies. Both Palazzo and Evans were killed by being stabbed in the throat. My men found Ventus' body up at the area the indigenous call, Iknimaya. He had been killed by being shot by an arrow through the chest. Most likely one of the Na'vi found him and killed him." Marcus said.

Falco nodded. "Good. That takes care of those three. Now we need to worry about the last ones." Falco said. "But do you happen to have any idea who could have killed Evans and Palazzo?"

Marcus shook his head. "No sir. We examined the wounds and noticed that the weapon that could have been used against them was very sharp and with one thrust would easily kill them." Marcus said. Falco just thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Could it have been the Na'vi?" Falco asked.

"Possibly sir." Marcus answered.

"Well. For once they actually did something good for us. Isn't that right Quaritch." Falco said. Quaritch remained silent. He could tell that Falco was trying to irritate him. Since the two barely ever got along and were almost arguing all of the time. But Quaritch nodded. But Quaritch knew exactly who had killed the rogues. But he wasn't going to mention anything…yet.

Falco looked at Marcus and nodded. "Dismissed Marcus." Falco said. Marcus nodded and gave one last salute and left the room. Quaritch looked at Falco.

"What do you see in that kid?" Quaritch asked.

Falco looked at Quaritch. "He follows orders. He does not question them, unlike you. And is willing to do anything it takes to complete a mission." Falco said. "And he is skilled. Never has suffered even the slightest scratch. Making him an excellent soldier."

"Hmm. Until he gets killed." Quaritch said.

Falco shook his head. "That will be the day." Falco commented. Quaritch walked away. Falco turned to quaritch and had a feeling Quaritch was hiding something. "What is it Quaritch. You seem…A bit on edge right now old man." Falco said making sure his disrespect towards the colonel was evident. Quaitch simply looked at him and shook his head and left the room. Falco just smirked while examining the holo map.

…..

**Jasper's POV:**

The riddle that Dan left behind was really starting to tick me off. It made absolutely no sense. A stair way to the truth? But it is not a stair way? What the hell is that supposed to mean! I shook my head. I was inside Karen's room with Karen right now. We were both looking through the files Dan left. Karen ran her hand through her hair in exhaustion. We've been up since twelve A.M. And we have not found anything nor have we cracked the code Dan left.

Karen laughed a little bit. "Dan…He always was the type who would like to make riddles. That was the man I loved." Karen said. I said nothing as I looked at the files. Karen yawned a little and just leaned back in her chair. "Boy…This sure is tiring." She said. I nodded and slowly stood up.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast. Then head over to the Avatar station." I said a little eager. Karen looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"Eager to see your girlfriend?" Karen asked. I felt myself blush.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I said quickly. Karen laughed a little bit.

"Really? Then why did she kiss you on the cheek last night? Admit it Jasper. You like her…Or maybe you love her." Karen said trying to make to make me admit it. I sighed a little and nodded.

"Sure…Alright. I…like her." I said. Karen slowly stood up and walked over to me.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Karen asked kindly.

I was silent for a moment. "Because; she is Na'vi…I'm human…apart of the same race of people that are taking her people's homes away from them and destroying it…How do you think it would actually be like? If other Na'vi were to find out about this? They would treat Ti'nera badly. And besides there is Haruko." I said. Karen shook her head.

"Jasper, it doesn't matter what race you are or how others would react. All that matters is that you like Ti'nera. And I know for a fact Ti'nera would not care what others would think. And you wouldn't have to worry about Haruko. He knows you wouldn't hurt her. He told me yesterday that he trusts you. So there isn't anything to worry about." She said. I was silent for a moment and sighed and smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Karen." I said.

Karen smiled. "Anytime, Jasper." She said. She thought for a moment and then said. "You've changed a lot these past two and a half months." Karen said. I looked up at her. "I mean. When we first met, you were very emotionless and hardly laughed smiled or anything. But now here you are. You're talking more. Actually smiling. And you are in love with Ti'nera." Karen said. I blushed a little and nodded in defeat.

"You're right…I guess I do love Ti'nera." I said. She smiled. I looked up at her and smiled a little. "But don't say anything to Ti'nera, okay." I said. Karen laughed and raised her hands up.

"Don't worry Jazzy. That is up to you to say." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome."

…

Cecil walked through the forest quietly. The rain had stopped. But the grey clouds were still blocking the sun a little. She stopped walking for a moment and looked forward. She then slowly walked forward and kneeled down behind a bush. She saw two people. Both Na'vi. One was a mother and the other was a daughter. She looked around five years old. The daughter was walking side by side with her mother. They were walking back towards where their clan lived. Their Hometree. The girl and her mother had their backs facing her. It would be easy and simple right now.

The girl was her target. Slowly Cecil took out a pistol and Cecil looked carefully at the girl and smirked. She aimed it at the back of the little girl's head. Cecil slowly eased forward. But felt her foot crush a twig beneath her. The mother's ears flicked back, hearing the noise. Cecil ducked down as the mother turned around quickly while almost drawing her bow which was strong over her shoulder. She slowly pushed her daughter behind her. The daughter looked up at her mother with concern and tried to see what her mother was looking at. Cecil held her breath until the mother turned away and picked up her five year old daughter into her arms.

_"What is wrong, mommy?" _The girl asked her mother.

Her mother looked at her daughter and smiled. _"Nothing Sai'ria." _

The girl named Sai'ria just nodded. The mother then walked off with her. When they were both out of sight Cecil stepped forward and sighed.

_'Another time. But next time, things will go my way.' _Cecil said while slowly walking away. She needed to prepare for her next move. Because she knew that her time was very short. Because she was next.

...

**Jasper's POV: **

It was around twelve at night. Karen and I had just returned to our human bodies and were heading off to bed. Today was calming and relaxing. We all just traveled a while and camped out in the forest. We are getting ready to go to a Hometree that belongs to a clan that are good friends of the Omaticaya, the Tipani clan. I've heard of them from Doctor Harper and Doctor Augustine. Ti'nera seems to be excited about going. She tells me that she has a friend who she views as a little sibling.I smiled to myself as I reached my room. I opened the door and quietly shut it. I took off my brown jacket and then took off my hidden blades and put them on the table.

I fell onto my bed and slowly closed my eyes. It's official. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Ti'nera that I have feelings for her. I don't care how anyone reacts. I just want to tell her. After a few seconds I fell asleep.

...

_"No! No!"" I heard a woman cry in Na'vi. I looked around me to see that I was standing in a crowd of Na'vi. I could see a giant tree which could have been a Hometree. I heard many people gasping in shock for some reason. I looked at where the rest of the people were looking at. I saw six people standing around in a group. One was a man and a woman who were kneeling, the woman was crying in absolute sadness. Another was a woman who was kneeling next to the crying woman. Then...I saw Ti'nera and Haruko staring in shock and sadness. I looked at the women who was crying. In her arms was a little girl. The girl was...Dead. She had a bullet wound in the back of her head. The woman crying was most likely her mother._

_The mother cried out the little girls name, hoping she was only unconscious or asleep or this was just a joke that was not funny...But the girl did not wake up. The man kneeling next to the woman was the girls father. His eyes blazed with anger at seeing his daughter dead. He looked up at me and pointed at me._

_"You!" He yelled out. I felt my face turn pale. But that is when I heard a woman laugh behind me. I turned around to see a woman in a Avatar's body. She wore marine armor. Except this was light blue. There was a light blue streak across her hair. She held a sniper rifle in one arm. And I noticed her arms were covered in a thin sheet of...Ice__. The father and several other warriors held up their bows and other weapons at her. She smirked, right as the first arrow was shot. She vanished in white mist and I saw chunks of ice fall as she disappeared. Everything went black. _

_I looked around and I then heard a voice say. "Please, I implore you. Do not let this event take place. She does not deserve the fate that you saw. Please. What the killer wants...is not worth the death of a young one." I heard a woman's voice say to me. _

_..._

My eyes snapped open and I jolted up right in my bed. I looked around my room to see the shadows of my room. I ran my hand through my hair which was a little wet because of me sweating. I looked at my clock. 3:00 A.M. I laid back down and closed my eyes. What did I just see? I saw the dead girl...Ti'nera and Haruko, they seemed sad about what they saw while I saw them in my dream. Could it be possible...that I saw the future. No...I don't know. But whatever this means. I have to be safe. I got up and walked over to my door and walked out of my room and into the halls. I ran quickly towards Karen's room very fast with my enhanced speed without anyone seeing me.

When I reached her room I lightly knocked on her door. "Karen! Are you awake?" I called to her. Get up inside and yawn. She opened the door.

"Jasper? What are you doing up this early?" She asked while yawning.

I thought for a moment. "We need to go to Ti'nera and Haruko...I think someone from the Tipani may be in danger."_  
_


	21. Chapter 18: Templar?

**Chapter 18: Templar?**

**Jasper's POV:**

My Avatar's eyes slowly opened. Slowly I sat up and looked around me. I saw Ti'nera and Haruko were already awake and were getting ready for the day. I saw Karen slowly sit up. Ti'nera saw both of us were awake and she smiled. "Good morning." She said to both of us. Haruko looked at us both and smiled lightly and nodded. Right now I was worried. After that dream I saw of the little girl being killed, I needed to tell them. Karen seems to believe me a little. But she isn't entirely sure about my dream…But in this life you never know.

I stood up and walked over to them. "Ti'nera, Haruko. I have to tell you guys something. Something that I'm not really sure what to make of." I said to them. They looked at one another and then back at me and nodded. I then began to recall my dream to the tw of them. Karen just listened even though she already heard what I said about my dream. It took only a minute for me to explain. Ti'nera and Haruko looked worried.

"This girl…How old did she look?" Haruko asked in concern. Ti'nera looked worried and was hoping that whatever I was about to say was not what she thought.

"She looked around, five years old. Near her parents was a woman who looked somewhat like a Tsahik." I said. Ti'nera's eyes widened and looked at Haruko. Haruko remained calm.

"Did the Tsahik look saddened by what happened…like she lost a member of her family?" Haruko asked. I nodded.

"Yes…Almost like a Aunt would react upon finding out their brother or sister's child has been killed…Why do you ask that?" I asked Haruko. I noticed Ti'nera looked frightened.

"Sai'ria!" Ti'nera said. Haruko looked at his sister. Ti'nera was afraid now. "It has to be Haruko!" Ti'nera said. Haruko just sighed.

I looked at them confused. "Who is Sai'ria?" I asked the two of them. Before Ti'nera or Haruko could answer. Karen cut in.

"The Olo'eyktan and the Tsahik's niece." Karen answered. We looked at her. She had her arms crossed and was thinking. "If I'm not mistaken that's who you guys are talking about?"

Ti'nera and Haruko both nodded. Karen sighed and thought for a moment. "Jasper, You never described much of the woman with the sniper rifle. May you please explain?"

I nodded. "She was an Avatar driver. She wore marine armor which was light blue. She seemed to have a dark blue streak across her hair. And her arms seemed to be covered in a thin sheet of ice." I said. "Then she disappeared in mist and ice." I included. Karen nodded and looked into her back pack which she kept with her. She then pulled out a file and looked through the files, which is the same one we use to look at the remaining targets. She flipped through the pages quickly and then stopped at one and examined it carefully. She then handed me the file.

"Is this her?" She asked. I looked at the picture. I saw a woman around twenty years old or something like that. She was human and was a marine that was just an average foot soldier. But at the same time she was an Avatar driver. Her Avatar's picture was next to her profile…It was the exact same woman that was in my dream.

I nodded and said. "That's her." I handed the file back to her. She looked at the profile a little and then began to read it to us.

"Cecilia Aqua, she is the final target in the files we have." Karen said. "She was a marine with a good reputation. Followed orders. Ruthless, not to mention cold hearted." Karen looked at the three of us then back at the file. "Apparently she got tired of following orders from her superiors and became angry with everyone who was working for the RDA. So she assassinated her commanding officer after he demoted her for insubordination after she did not want to follow the orders given to her on one assignment. She then attempted to assassinate Parker, but failed. She is now listed as a very dangerous threat if a marine was to encounter her alone." Karen explained. She raised an eyebrow and then thought for a moment. It looked like she just figured something out.

"What is it Karen?" Haruko asked her. Karen looked up at both of us.

"This woman…She sounds familiar. Her name anyways…Jasper. I think she maybe a Templar." She said. My eyes widened.

"A Templar?"

"Yes. Back on Earth. Dan said that he had an Assignment that involved him tracking someone by the name of Cecilia, or just Cecil. He showed me her picture. It looks a bit different than the one we have. But just by looking at her, and imagining her being younger. She looks exactly like Cecil. So they must be the same." Karen said.

"But…A Templar? What would they want on Pandora?" I asked her. Karen shook her head not understanding either.

"Whatever it is, it has to involve having them put a bunch of members into the RDA. And have them go rogue. That's all we know…And then for some reason they injected those machines into your back and into your previous targets." She said. I just nodded.

"But why would Cecil want to kill Sai'ria? What could she possibly gain?" I asked. Karen thought for a moment and then looked at Haruko and Ti'nera.

"Does the Olo'eyktan and the Tsahik have any children?" She asked both Ti'nera and Haruko. They shook their heads.

"No, they do not. Tsahik Sanume has just recently become Tsahik. She and her mate do not have children yet." Haruko said.

Karen thought for a moment and then asked another question. "Which one of Sai'ria's parents is related to the Tsahik or the Olo'eyktan?"

Ti'nera answered. "Sai'ria's mother is the younger sister of Tsahik Sanume."

"How is their relationship as sisters?" Karen asked.

"The Tsahik has always looked after her younger sister and the two have always been close that they would not let anything happen to the other."

Karen then nodded and sighed. "Cecilia…She wants to start a war. Most likely between the RDA and the Tipani." Karen said.

"What?" Ti'nera, Haruko and I said in Unison.

"It's a strategy that could and actually will succeed if she assassinates Sai'ria. Basically, if you kill the niece of the Tsahik and Olo'eyktan. Sai'ria's mother and father will be devastated. And since the clan leaders have no children at this point. Then Sai'ria is the best target. Her death would anger the clan leaders and the rest of the clan. Since Sai'ria is only five this would anger all of the clan to a point where they would want to declare war on the RDA if Cecil were to reveal herself to the clan. And since the clan knows that the Avatars are a part of the RDA." Karen paused. "Then it would be in their opinion an act of war."

"But Cecil is a rogue." I said.

"Yeah, we know that. But the Tipani don't." She said. It made since. Killing the niece of the clan leaders would definitely anger the clans. And the Na'vi would be angered that they would think the RDA was willing to kill a five year old girl.

"You're right." I said. Karen nodded seriously.

"We have to go and warn them!" Ti'nera said loudly. We looked at her. She was frightened about discovering this.

I thought for a moment and then said. "No we won't." Everyone looked at me shocked. Before anyone said anything I said. "If we warn them, Cecil will try again to kill Sai'ria when the clan least expects it." I paused. "We need to kill Cecil without her knowing that we know what she is planning and that we are on to her." I said.

"Are you saying…That we just leave Sai'ria alone without us trying to protect her?" Ti'nera said raising her voice a little. I now felt bad about saying this the way I did.

"I never said that." I answered her. "We can still keep an eye on her." I said. Ti'nera eased up a little. "But Karen and I won't be able to help you two with looking after her. If Karen and I were to be near Sai'ria. Then Cecil would suspect that we know what she is planning, if she is a Templar and if she recognizes us." I said. Everyone nodded. I looked at Karen. "That means you and I will have to find her and kill her." I said.

Karen nodded. "Right." She said. "When do you think Cecil might try and do the hit?" She asked. I thought for a moment. My dream was not detailed nor do I even know if it is real. But the photo of Cecil was exactly the same as the woman in my dream. I can't take any chances.

"I don't know. But we should go to the Tipani's Hometree today and search for Cecil near the surrounding forest, just in case it is today that she plans to make her move." I said. Karen nodded.

"Okay." She said. I looked at the others who were looking at me.

"When you two find Sai'ria. Keep an eye on her. If you see any sign that there may be a sniper targeting her. Get her into cover immediately and tell the clansmen to take cover." I said. They both nodded. I sighed for a moment and then said. "Let's get moving." In only a few minutes we were riding on our dire horses. I looked at Ti'nera who was riding ahead of us. I rode up next to Haruko.

"Haruko?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked.

"Why was Ti'nera acting extremely worried about Sai'ria when she found out who I was talking about?" I asked him. Haruko was silent for a moment.

"Ti'nera and Sai'ria…have been friends since Sai'ria was three." He said. "Ti'nera first met Sai'ria when our parents took us to the Tipani's Hometree. Sai'ris was a shy girl when Ti'nera first saw her. But they began to become friends. Ti'nera always acts protective of Sai'ria since she cares for Sai'ria like a younger sister." He said.

I was silent and looked down at the ground. That explains it. Sai'ria was the friend Ti'nera talked about yesterday. The rest of the ride was quiet and was quick. When we were some distance from the Tipani's Hometree Karen and I were ready to split off from Ti'nera and Haruko so we could search for Cecil, and kill her before she starts a war. But before we went our separate directions I dismounted my Dire horse and walked over to Ti'nera who was just dismounting hers.

"Ti'nera." I said. Ti'nera looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was angry with me, or not. "I'm sorry." I said. Ti'nera looked at me confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For making you think I didn't care about Sai'ria back there…I didn't mean to make it sound like that." I said.

Si'nera was silent and then said. "I was angry at first…But…When you explained yourself further. I knew that you care." She said smiling at the last part. I lightly smiled.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen. She is like a sister to you. That gives me a drive to make sure that Cecil does not get her way." I said. Ti'nera nodded.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled again. Before we left I stopped for a moment and walked back over to her. She looked at me confused. I then kissed her lightly on her cheek. She looked at me confused. She looked surprised, but happy. I turned around and then walked up to Karen who was smiling a little. I nodded at her and she nodded back.

"I'll run a quick sweep of the area. I'll contact you if I find anything." I said. She nodded. She took out a com link ear piece and I took it. She took one and we both adjusted ours to the same channel so we could speak to one another. I then ran through the forest quickly using my enhanced speed. As I ran I began to think. Templars. What would they want on Pandora? What could they gain? Whatever the answer was, I would find out today. If she was my last target on the file. Then I need all of the answers I can get.

…

**Ti'nera's POV:**

Haruko and I walked out of the forest and saw the Tipani clans Hometree. It was bigger than our Clans. We walked slowly towards it. But as we approached I saw a little girl walking around. I recognized her. Sai'ria. _"Sai'ria!"_ I called out quickly while looking around us. I wanted to make sure that the sky person that Jasper and Karen called "Cecil" was not anywhere around us trying to kill the little girl I viewed as my younger sister.

Sai'ria turned around and saw me and Haruko. She then grinned and ran over towards us. I kneeled down to her level, when she was in front of me we shared a hug. _"Ti'nera!"_ She said happily. She then looked at my big brother. _"Haruko!" _Haruko smiled at her. I do not understand, why someone would be willing to kill someone that was Sai'ria's age. It did not matter if she was the Tsahik's and Olo'eyktan's niece. She was only a little girl!

But I believe in Jasper and Karen. They will kill this "Templar". I know they can.

…..

Cecil stood in the distance behind a tree deep in the forest surrounding the Tipani's Hometree. She was in her Avatar body and held her sniper rifle up. She slowly looked through the scope on top of the rifle. She now could see the girl. The girl was running up to two Na'vi who had just arrived. She noticed the girl hug the older girl like a older and younger sister would. But Cecil did not care. The girl that was her target may be five. But she was only worthless pawn in her plan. Once dead. Everything would go her way. For once.

…

**Jasper's POV:**

I spent nearly a half an hour running through the forest, and nothing yet. I was growing tired. How long could I keep this up? Even with this speed I still grow tired. I guess the machines in my back have their limits. I activated my Com link. "Anything yet on your side Karen?" I asked her.

"Nothing yet, Jazzy." She said. I quickly climbed up a tree and when I reached a high branch I walked out on top of it and looked out at the scenery. I saw the Tipani's Hometree. It was big. I sighed.

"Karen…Why would Cecil want to start a war?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. That the RDA would definitely not win." She said. "Since of course if the Na'vi plans their strategies out, and since they know their world better than we do. That means the RDA would not stand a chance. Not to mention since the Tipani are in friendly terms with the Omaticaya. With two clans going against Hells Gate. The RDA would not stand a chance since on Pandora the numbers of RDA SecOps are pretty limited. Not to mention the time it takes to transport more supplies from Earth to Pandora. I personally would like to see the RDA learn a lesson or two that they cannot always take away and destroy someone else's home and get away with it, for fifty or thirty years!" She said.

I nodded to myself. "Then…Why not let Cecil flare a war?" I asked. Karen was silent for a moment.

"Jasper…Do you realize what you just said!" She said a little angry. "You just suggested we have this Templar shoot a FIVE year old girl in the back of the head! Do you really think this would be a good way to start a war! We knowing what would happen and not doing anything to try and stop it and having a child get killed because of it!" She said. I rubbed my hand over my head. I hadn't thought about that. Now I felt like a piece of trash.

"You're right." I said. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

I heard Karen sigh in a way to relax. "It's okay Jasper. I understand that you two don't really have much respect for the RDA. And that you respect the Na'vi." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you Karen." I said. "Thanks for everything. You've been a great help these months. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you or Ti'nera and Haruko."

"Your wel…" I heard her say, but I heard the other end of the channel dying out.

"Karen!" I said concerned. That's when I saw some animals fly out of the trees few yards away. "Karen!"

…..

**Karen's POV:**

I was about to finish my sentence, until I saw movement just a few feet away. I slowly peered around a tree, and saw an Avatar with a sniper rifle. I saw the light blue marine armor, and the light sheet of ice on her arms. Cecilia! I saw her finger start to tighten around the trigger. No! I quickly ran forward and drew one of my sai's. I was about to throw it at her, but Cecilia turned around and aimed her sniper rifle at me.

"Shit!" I said allowed. Cecilia pulled the trigger. Luckily I rolled for cover right as the bullet flew out of the barrel of the rifle. I heard no blast. It must have some kind of silencer attached to the rifle. But the bullet had hit an animal behind us killing it. This caused Pandoran animals in the trees to start flying. I heard Cecilia swore. I quickly rolled out of my cover and threw one of my Sai's at her. She shot her rifle and the bullet hit my Sai which sent the knife flying towards a tree.

"Nice shot, Templar!" I said. The woman gritted her teeth. I quickly jumped behind a tree as another bullet was fired.

"Don't compare me to those fools, Assassin!" She said in anger. I was right. She was a Templar. I waited a moment and then readied another sai. I got out of my cover again and rose up my sai…But she was gone.

I looked all around me. Shit! If only I was from the line of Altair! The only family that is alive who has eagle vision now! Then I could anticipate Cecilia's movements and find her. I heard movement behind me. I quickly turned spun around and readied a kick. I felt my foot come into contact with Cecil's sniper rifle which she raised up to block my kick. She smirked. She rose her hand up and I saw ice appear from her hand and hit me on my chest. I was thrown backwards. Crap! My chest had ice over it and I was freezing! She was a Cryokinectic. Someone who controls ice and cold.

I looked up at Cecil. She was smirking evilly at me. "I'll deal with you later!" She said. She rose up one of her arms that looked frozen and shot a beam of ice at me. I couldn't avoid the beam in time. When the beam hit me I was sent flying backwards towards a tree and I felt the ice slowly engulf me. When the ice reached my mouth and soon my eyes. Everything blacked out. The last thought that entered my mind before I blacked out was…Dan…

…**.**

Cecil smirked as the Assassin was completely frozen. Cecil turned back to where her target was. She aimed her rifle. She saw the girl was now in a small group of people. She noticed her mother was there, along with her father. Her mother was holding her daughter and was smiling at her. The one who acted like a older sister to the five year old Na'vi girl was there. But Cecil felt her index finger raped around the trigger, begin to tremble a little. Why? She planned it out? Step by step. But what was she feeling?

'_Come on then! Kill her! You know exactly what you want!' _A voice in her mind said.

'_Go on! Her fate is in your hands! Kill her!' _Cecil's eyes widened. That voice. She recognized it!

"You...How?" Cecil said out loud.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of some kind shot being fired. Cecil jumped away. She quickly turned around and saw An Avatar. She knew who it was. "So...It's you Assassin! Jasper Williams!" The woman said.

Jasper looked at Cecil and then looked behind her and she saw his look become angered. The woman laughed realizing he was looking at his frozen companion. Cecil chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. She will live." Cecil said. Jasper looked at her and slowly raised his arms and both of them held a blade.

"You're going to pay for that!" Jasper said. Cecil just sighed and smirked.

"We'll see, wont we my dear Jasper." Cecil said lifting up her arms that looked almost frozen and were glowing a light blue aura. Jasper deactivated his cuffs causing his blades to radiate electricity. The two charged at one another.

…...

**Jasper's POV:**

Cecil lifted up her arms and right as my blades strike her arms. They both get covered in ice and form a blade. My blades clashed with her arms. I saw her blades radiate electricity due to them being covered in ice. Instead of harming her. She just smirked. She slashed her blades at me again which I just barely avoided. She was able to deliver a small strike across my chest.

I jumped back while she swiped her arms. A crescent blast of ice was sent in my direction. I jumped upwards with my enhanced strength. She slammed her hands into the ground and ice spikes began to come at me. But instead of stabbing me, the spikes went around me in come kind of cage it looks like. I lifted my blades up. But soon I felt someone grab a hold of them. I looked at my blade, only to see Cecil right next to me. She had appeared out of one of the spikes. She just smiled at me. I activated my hidden blade on my free arm that she held. She simply held arm with ease. I pushed my other sword at her. But she held it back while smiling.

"Come on...Why are you fighting me? Don't you like me?" She said.

I gritted my teeth. "You are trying to start a war by killing a child!" I said.

Cecil just shook her head. "Poor, poor Jasper. So blind! Never seeing the big picture! Just like the rest of you Assassins!" She said. She slowly leaned forward towards me and what happened next was something that I was not expecting. She was kissing me?

_But that's when I saw images in my head. Of a sixteen year old girl. She was crying and kneeling on the ground. I could see dead bodies in front of her one was the body of a man while the other was the dead body of a woman. This girl…Was Cecilia. And the bodies were…her parents. Standing in front of her was a man. Wearing black armor. And a red cross was on the right shoulder…A Templar._

'_They took every thing from me!'" I heard Cecilia's voice in my head. "Those bastards killed my parents! Just because they refused to follow them! I joined them…Only to end their stupid and heartless order!' She said. _

'_Why start a war?' I thought to her._

'_If you come with me. If you love me. Then I will reveal everything you want to know. Just…let me kill that girl. Then everything will be revealed.' I heard her voice. 'What do you say Jasper? You Assassins want peace don't you? Then why not listen to me. Disobey your creed. And kill that little girl.' _

_I felt something in my head try and control me and trying to make me obey her. If this kept up, then I would be obeying her. I needed…To break this! But how? _

'_Stop resisting Jasper! Just listen to me! Obe…' She paused. Then I heard her scream in agony. The connection was broken._

I felt my eyes snap open and saw Cecilia's eyes widened in pain and shock. She looked down at her abdomen. I looked down as well. I saw my free hand had its hidden blade activated. And the blade had impaled Cecilia's abdomen. We both looked into each others eyes. She looked shock.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"I'm sorry. I can't abandon the creed that my ancestors had followed. It helps me. It guides me. And I know that killing a little girl will not solve anything." I said.

"But…We could've…been…" She struggled while struggling not to cry. "You…and I…I could've…found some…one else…he…betrayed me…"

"Who?" I asked. She looked into my eyes while struggling to keep them open.

"Co…Conner…Conner…He…Is the…" She said. Her head began to look down at the ground. A sign that her strength to live was giving up. "Don't…Let …them…Succeed…Don't let…Hades…live...kill him! PLEASE!" She cried out. Her head then dropped and her body was limp…She was dead.

All of the ice around me and her melted. Her body dropped to the ground. And I saw it begin to decrease in size…To a human body! I looked around and saw the ice around Karen melt and her collapse to the ground trying to catch her breath. I sighed in relief. I looked back down at Cecilia. Her eyes were open a little. I kneeled down and placed my hand over her eyes.

"_Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c'e altro mod, __Requiescat in pace__.__"_I slowly closed her eyes. I began to stand up. I looked at Karen who was walking over to me shivering. "Are you alright?"I asked her. She looked at me and nodded lightly.

"Su...Sure" She shivered. "Yo...You co...Could sa...say that" She said shivering. I smiled. I looked towards the Tipani's Hometree. I picked up the sniper rifle and took off the scope. I looked through it and saw Ti'nera talking with Sai'ria. They were both smiling and laughing. I smiled lightly. I dropped the scope and looked at Karen and nodded at her.

"We need to find some one by the name of Conner now." I said. Karen thought for a moment and nodded.

"When we get back to Hells Gate tonight. I'll see what I can find on this "Conner." She said. I nodded again. I looked down at Cecilia's body. For some reason, I felt pity for her. Strange. Slowly I picked up her body and walked off with it. I was going to give it a proper burial instead of leaving her body out in the opening. Karen was confused. But I would explain later. But…Her words worried me. Conner? Hades? What did she mean?


	22. Chapter 19: The Confession

**Chapter 19: The confession.**

"Okay Jasper! Here it is!" Karen said. I looked up at her after waiting three hours for her to finish working on her latest weapon that she made for me. We were currently at Hells gate in her room. It was around eight thirty at night. She walked up to me while holding her finished weapon behind her back. She smiled and then presented it to me. I looked at the weapon and raised an eyebrow. I was looking at some kind of gun from the looks of it. But at the same time it was not. She gave it to me and I examined it.

"Thanks Karen…What is it?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Turn off your cuffs, and hold the weapon by the handle. Then it will activate." She said. I did as she said. I held it in my left hand and turned the cuff off. I stared in shock as the device suddenly started to work. I saw some devices move forward towards the end of the device. It now looked like some kind of cross bow. Except instead of string near the bow. Electricity radiated near that area. The device was streaming with electricity.

"What the!" I said in amazement. She smiled.

"This device works well with your powers Jasper. Basically it amplifies your electric touch and allows you to fire electric bolts from it. And the good thing is, it doesn't require ammo. It just requires you to turn of your cuff and hold it near the handle, then bang! You have an electrified cross bow." She said. I smirked.

"You've done it again Karen." I said.

Karen smiled. "Thank you Jasper." She said.

I turned on my cuff and the cross bow folded back to it's original state. I then strapped it to my back.

"I'll design another one that will be for your Avatar. Then you should be good." She said.

I smiled. I slowly walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to enter my Avatar. I need to talk with Ti'nera." I said. Karen grinned.

"Okay, I think it's about time. Weren't you going to confess to her yesterday?" She asked me. I blushed a little and nodded. Karen smiled. "Okay. Good luck." she said. I nodded again at her. Hopefully this time I will have better luck. I mean yesterday after I killed Cecil I didn't bother telling Ti'nera since I knew it was not the best time. I walked out of her room and walked towards the Avatar station.

As I approached the doors I stopped for a moment. I heard Doctor Jones and Doctor Harper were arguing again. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. This time I was going to listen to what they were saying. I slowly reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my head phone and my glove that would help me eavesdrop on them. I put the glove over my hand and placed the head phone over my ear and pressed my gloved hand down on the door. I now heard what they were saying.

"I'm telling you Robert! Stop this!" Doctor Harper said.

"I am sorry Doctor Harper. But you know as well as I do what is at stake." Jones said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know exactly what the effects will be! You and I both know that the well is not stable! One false move on the RDA's part will be apocalyptic! Stop helping them! You know what will happen if you tell them about your findings old man!" Harper said. Well?

"Do not worry my friend. You know that I would never do anything like that." Jones said.

"I hope you're not feeding me a bunch of bull!" Harper raised his voice. I heard them start to walk towards the door. I quickly backed away and put my gear back into my pocket. The door opened and I saw them both walking out of the room. They looked at me with a startled look. "Jasper? What are you doing?" Harper asked.

"I'm going to enter my Avatar. I just want to talk with Ti'nera and Haruko." I said. Harper and Jones looked at one another.

"Jasper, it's late. Get some rest. And you know that you proble can't enter your Avatar this late. Commanders orders remember." He said. I was abot to say something until Jones came to my aid and said.

"Now, now Doctor Harper. I can keep an eye on Jasper. And if commander Falco has anything to say against it. Then he can talk to me about it." Jones said. Harper stared at Jones and sighed.

"Fine whatever. Just don't waste sleep over this Jasper. I know you maybe getting excited every time you enter your Avatar even if you do not show it, but remember that you have your human body to worry about as well." He said. I nodded at him. He then left us.

Jones and I walked into the link station and I got myself ready to get into the link chamber. Jones walked over to one of the panels and worked the controls.

"Tell me Jasper my boy. Why are you so interested in entering your Avatar these days?" Jones asked me. I was silent for a moment not really knowing how to answer that. I mean I didn't want to go out right and say 'I'm in love with a Na'vi woman'. That would cause problems. I mean if anyone who just hated the Na'vi found out about that I was in love with Ti'nera, well then I would have a lot to deal with. But Jones…He seems like someone that I can trust.

"I…I think I'm in love with Ti'nera." I said. Jones was silent for a moment as he worked the machinery. He chuckled.

"That makes much since." He said. "It is rare to see a human and a Na'vi fall in love. Indeed very rare."

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"Oh not at all my boy. I personally believe that there is no difference between races…Well I mean emotion, Spiritual wise. Yes we may look different in appearance. But we all feel emotion and all other feelings as well. Those who fail or refuse to believe that we are all people…Well then they do not understand life at all." He said.

"You're an Anti racism kind of man. Right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I grew up in a very racist part of the United States. There would always be some kind of fight everyday whether it was vocal or through physical violence. It was a very dark place." He said. "My adopted son. Well, he suffered from being beaten by a drunk man and was starved that was the reason he nearly died. Mainly due to how he looked in appearance and race. From what I understand his parents were Jews and were killed in a bombing. He survived and was forced to live on the streets with the drunkard."

I listened and nodded. "Yeah. In times like these on Earth. There are a lot of racist people on Earth." I said. I myself knew the effects of Racism. Some kids constantly made fun of me back when I was an orphan because I believed in some form of faith back on Earth. I had a few friends but they all got adopted. I was happy when the Assassin assigned to take me away from that helped me pack. I didn't know that that person was an Assassin since I had no idea who the Assassins were at that time.

Finally Jones was finished and then said. "Well my boy. I wish you luck."

I nodded. Slowly the cover went over the link bed. A few seconds later I entered my Avatar.

….

"Send in the executioner." The commander said to the man in black. The man sat behind his desk with his hands folded.

"Yes sir. But may I ask if the executioners are ready for this task. I do not mean to sound as though I am questioning your authority. But we may need them for the future. Incase the successor does escape." The man said.

"Do not worry. This is just a practice to see if he can handle himself against beings that are ruthless and do not think for themselves unlike his past targets he has killed."

"Very well then sir. I will release them now. Should I send the Trackers as well?" The man asked.

"No, not yet. We need to make the poor pups become much more aggressive before we release them. And besides we have a very low number." The commander said. The man was silent for a moment and slowly stood up. The call ended.

The man pulled out the holo pad and entered in a command. And then pressed enter.

…

Ti'nera and I walked through the forest with each other. Haruko was back at the camp. Good. Because I don't want anyone giving me a hard time right now. I needed to tell her. It was now or never. We came to a stop next to tree which had it's giant roots sticking out of the ground. Ti'nera sat down on the grass which was glowing a bright green. I simply stood looking at her. I leaned on the tree and examined my hidden blades.

"Jasper?" I heard Ti'nera say. I looked up at her.

"Yes. Ti'nera?"

She was silent for a moment and said. "What is wrong? You have been silent since we began to walk." I shrugged as I slowly sat down next to her.

"Just wanted to walk with you is all." I said. Ti'nera nodded.

We remained silent for a moment until I said. "Ti'nera?" She looked at me. I was silent for a moment. I couldn't think of anything to say. I wanted to tell her how I felt…But I didn't want to go out right and say that I had feelings for her…I sighed and just decided to say it. "I…I like you. More than just as a friend."

She looked at me. Here eyes had a mixture of emotions. Surprise, confusion and…Also happiness. She smiled. "Jasper…I love you as well." She said. I looked into her golden eyes. She…Loved me…But how long?

"How long?" I asked.

"Since…Since you saved me from that man named Palazzo….I do not know why. But I just. As time went on. I didn't understand at first what I was feeling but I began to love you more and more." She said. I looked at the ground. I felt her hands touch mine.

"Ti'nera." I said. I slowly turned towards her and slowly kissed her on her lips. I could tell she was nervous. But she eventually gave in and continued to kiss me. We slowly broke it and I leaned my fore head on hers. She smiled as she was about to kiss me again. But suddenly I heard a noise. I saw Ti'nera's ears flick back hearing the noise as well. She was about to say something until I placed my hand over her mouth silencing her as we both ducked underneath the big root. I tuned my hearing to the noise. The noise didn't sound like it was human or Na'vi. That's why I had Ti'nera silent. I heard a low moaning like growl and the sound of metal scrapping. It wasn't an animal it sounded humanoid but at the same time not.

I heard the foot steps getting closer towards the root. Ti'nera and I slowly moved underneath it. It now felt like the creature was above us looking down. That supported my theory when I saw some kind of fingers that looked like they were metallic slowly appear above the root we were under. The creature hadn't heard us yet. I looked into Ti'nera's eyes. She was frightened. But I slowly raised my free hand to my lips and raised my index finger to it signaling her to keep quiet. She lightly nodded. Both of us held our breath when we heard it moving. After another very long minute the creature moved away. We both breathed again but still lightly.

But that's when I heard the sound of some kind of liquid metal and some kind of blade like scrapping. That's when I realized…"Move!" I yelled as I pushed her out from underneath the root and myself as well. A second later I heard wood axplode and splinters fly. I looked up and saw the creature. It was about the size of a fully grown Na'vi except it was a foot taller. It wore some kind of bulky armor and wore a helmet completely covering the face. Its arms were some kind of Axes. It raised it's axes up and there was a low growl.

I saw that Ti'nera looked afraid. It was frightening. I'd never seen anything like this. I quickly got into a fighting stance. I didn't have my duel blades since they were back at camp. So I had to stick with my hidden blades and my knife then. It growled again and charged at me. I ran forward quickly out running it and activated both my hidden blades and slashed them at the beast's exposed neck. The blade broke through the neck and punctured it. The creature staggered and growled again. I then stabbed it in the throat again this time with both hidden blades. But…It stood up. It swung it's axes at me. I jumped backwards just barely avoiding the axe.

But before I could react the beast was in front of me and swung it's axe at me which this time actually made contact with my chest leaving a giant wound across my chest. I was able to hold back the cry of agony. But then the beast swung it's axe at me with the flat end and I felt myself fly through the air and crash through a tree.

"Jasper!" Ti'nera called out. She quickly drew her knife and threw it at the beasts head. The knife actually broke through the armor on the head at stabbed the beast square in the fore head. The beast looked at Ti'nera and it's arms slowly transformed into regular arms. It reached up towards the knife and pulled it out. Slowly it walked forward and it passed Ti'nera and came over to me. It raised it's arms and they transformed into giant club like fists. As they were about to come down Ti'nera came running up and stabbed her knife, that she had picked up, and stabbed it into the back of it's neck into it's spinal cord. The beast roared and spun back ready to strike Ti'nera.

"No!" I yelled as I stood up and tackled the beast away from Ti'nera. We both landed on the ground. I activated my hidden blades and stabbed it in the head which punctured the helm and I ended up stabbing it's brain. The creature moaned lightly and slowly it gave up, and died. I slowly stood up and looked at the body. But then I saw the body disappear into black flames…Like the marines body! I shook my head. What the hell was going on here?

I looked at Ti'nera who was watching me. I looked at my hands which were covered in some kind of black substance.

"Jasper. Are you alright?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. I was about to ask her how she was. Until I saw someone in the distance. I looked carefully to see a man dressed in a black jacket with the hood up. He was human. And I recognized him. He was the same man who talked to Palazzo!

"Hey!" I yelled out. Ti'nera looked over at the man as he began to run through the forest. I ran after him.

"Jasper!" Ti'nera yelled.

"Stay here! I'll be back!" I yelled back as I chased the man. I was easily catching up with the man with my enhanced speed and agility and my free running. But as I was approaching him and activating my hidden blade. He stopped and then the next thing I saw was him actually jump up and deliver a quick but strong kick to my face. I fell to the ground hard. How did a man who was just human, do that?

I slowly stood up and wiped the blood off the corner of my lip.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

The man said nothing and turned around and the next thing I saw shocked me again. He literally jumped up to the top of the tree he was next to in three bounds. He looked down at me and motioned me to follow. I gritted my teeth in anger. He then jumped towards another tree. I quickly climbed up a tree and free ran after him. But he was quick. But when I was about twenty feet away from him. I felt my body grow cold and the next thing I saw was that I was in front of the man. I was shocked but quickly got over it as I kicked him in his chest. He simply feel backwards but got back up. I raised my hidden blades up ready to strike him.

"Answer my question or die! Who are you! Are you with the Templars?" I said. The man remained silent until he moved his right shoulder so I could see. I saw a red cross design on it. I raised my hidden blades but he simply chuckled and said.

"We'll have time for that later. But now…Now that you know how to use your ability to teleport through the night or in shadows. I guess it is enough to leave you alone." He said.

"What?" I asked. I think I understand how I got so close to him in a few seconds. Teleporting through shadows huh? But what else could he have been talking about?

"Time will tell Williams. Soon you will learn. That we wont be defeated as easy as you think. After all. We have learned much from our defeats. You know nothing. That is good. Since you wont understand in time and even if you do…it will be to late. Because soon. Our order will rise from the ashes of our defeat in 2012." He said.

He was making absolutely no since. "You're not going anywhere!" I said. The man chuckled.

"Is that so?" I was about to charge forward until he held out some kind of recorder and pressed the play switch. I felt myself collapse to the ground bellow. I crashed to the ground and felt my limbs were both numb. I saw the man looking down at me from the tree. "This…This is meant to keep your project type under control." He said as the device was put away. "Another time Williams." The man then jumped through the trees with ease. I slowly stood up and looked at my hands. What happened? I was about to ask myself some more questions until I remembered that teleporting type ability. I looked at a tree in the distance. I then closed my eyes and felt my body grow cold for a moment. Next thing I knew I was at the tree that I wanted to go to. I smirked. I may have been beaten by that one man tonight. But I've discovered some new tricks. But I wonder what else I could do with this ability? I then focused on the air around me. And next thing I knew. I was flying! In some kind of dark cloud around my body.

I smirked. I realized that the man said that I could do this at night and in the shadows. So in light I can't do this. But this will make things go a lot easier on other assignments. I smirked. I continued to fly a little bit trying to get used to this. When I reached the area that Ti'nera was at I quickly stopped using that ability. I didn't want to frighten her. I slowly walked through the forest and found her. When she saw me she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Jasper!" She said. I nodded.

"I'm fine. But the man got away."

I felt her kiss my lips. We broke the kiss and I felt Ti'nera place her hand on my cheek. I smiled at her. "Ti'nera…When things are all said and done. When the Templars are atopped and I find out what they are planning…I would like to be your mate." I said to her.

She looked at me with excitement in her eyes. She nodded as she hugged me. I smiled as I hugged her back.

"I would love to be your mate Jasper." She said. I nodded.

"As much as I would want to be your mate now Ti'nera. I realize that there is a mission I have to do. When my mission is finished. I promise that I will be your mate." I told her. She nodded. We stood where we were for a few minutes until we decided to walk back to the camp. We decided that we wouldn't tell Haruko about our confession. That was something we would wait to tell him. But I felt happy. Even though it wasn't official. I had found someone that would be my wife…Even though tonight I discovered that there may be something more going on in this mission. But I realized that Dan was right. It took time. But I found the woman that I love.

I smiled to myself as I held Ti'nera's hand as we walked through the night forest back to the camp.


	23. Jasper's journal log: 4

**Jasper's Journal log entry: 4**

Two weeks have passed since Cecilia and Ventus' deaths. And I don't know what to do from here on out. I mean the next target that Karen has told me about that Cecil could've meant…He isn't a rouge. He is actually a respected soldier. Someone by the name of Marcus Conner. We've looked through his file. And from what I know, there is nothing in it that says that he is a traitor or anything like that. He is the kind of soldier that gets a lot of awards for active service in the military and he never questions an order given to him. He follows it down to the end. Period. Once he has begun a mission he wont stop until it is finished.

But there is one thing that should be noted. He has never suffered any wounds in the frontlines of combat. Not even a scratch or anything. One of his commanding officers on Earth noted in his file that when he fights "It's as though he was a born fighter and was bred to act calm in the middle of the line of fire." I'll admit. I can be calm in combat. But occasionally I can get irritated. But this Conner guy. He shows no emotions. NONE at all while he is in combat. Luckily for us he arrived on Pandora a few weeks before Karen and I arrived since a shuttle had arrived before ours. But according to his record. There isn't anything anywhere that says that he would betray the RDA or cause any problems between the Na'vi clans or the RDA.

But still. We have to be sure. In a few days Haruko, Ti'nera and I'll go to one area that he normally goes to for peace and quiet. See if he makes any plans while he is most likely taking it easy. And if he is a Templar. Then we will get the information out of him.

Anyways. Things have been great between me and Ti'nera. We still haven't told Haruko about us being a couple. We decided to tell him when everything is said and done and my mission completed. Occasionally Ti'nera and I will share a brief kiss while we are alone…but it isn't very long since we don't want Haruko to come walking in on us and see us kissing and having him just give us a smirk and start to say that he knew that we were together and that he was right and him start teasing us kindly. So it's a secret…For now.

I told Karen that I failed to tell Ti'nera that I was in love with her. Karen had sighed and said that if we didn't get together then Karen was just going to have to step in and tell Ti'nera that I like her. I acted as though I didn't want that to happen and trying to keep my emotional mask on making it look convincing. Luckily it worked. And when she had left the room I had made a low smile. I know I should've told her the truth, but if I did then she would tell Haruko and then he would start to tease me and Ti'nera kindly.

I've been using my teleportation and practicing it. It's been getting better. I can now fly at night and teleport. Karen. Ti'nera and Haruko know about it and are amazed. This new ability will work great for night assassin missions. Karen also finished designing my Avatar's amp-cross (She came up with the name, I didn't) It works great. I've already gotten a hang of it.

It's amazing…How things have changed for me. Everything. Coming to Pandora. Meeting Karen, Haruko, Doctor Harper, Jones…And most importantly Ti'nera. I feel as though I have changed greatly. I've started to show more emotions. Sure I still appear as hard as a rock when I'm doing my missions. But I'm not afraid to show emotions anymore. This is all because of the friends I've made…Ti'nera, Haruko, Karen. If you guys just so happen to listen to these tapes. Thanks. Thanks so much for everything you've done for me.

Time to go. Time to find Marcus. And see if he is a Templar. If he is. Then he is going to tell us everything he knows. So that way the Templar order is stopped. Signing off for now, later…


	24. Chapter 20 The Assassin's discovery

I put the recorder down and ran my hand through my hair. I sat silently in my room for a few minutes. Slowly I looked over at my bedroom wall to see the Falcons blade. It had been hanging there since I had arrived. And I haven't used it, nor did I ever plan on using it. I wasn't worthy enough as an Assassin to wield it. Dan was better than me. I had no intentions on passing him in skill. But why would he want me to wield it? I sighed as I stood up. As confused as I was, I was going to focus on this mission. Complete it. And live my life. That's been what I've always done. When this assignment is finished I don't intend to return to Earth. I plan to stay here on Pandora, with Ti'nera.

I walked over to the door as I grabbed my brown jacket and put it on. As I walked through the base I began to think about how things have changed for me. Part of me wanted to actually find a way to permanently stay in my Avatar body. Not caring about my human body. But I realized that was impossible. I shook the thought from my mind. Stay focused Jasper!

I approached the Avatar station and entered it. I saw that Grace was inside all by herself. Karen and her had another argument last night. It was bad. Grace had said something bad about Dan and it caused Karen to burst out in tears and anger and she literally almost hit Grace, but stopped herself. Now Grace was hurt and angered at her younger sister. Were these two really the same loving sisters that I had first seen when I came on Pandora? I mean. Grace and Karen looked overjoyed to see one another when Karen saw Grace. Even though Grace didn't show it. But now they hardly ever talked or even looked one another in the eye other than yelling at one another. While Karen looked more angrier when ever Grace was mentioned in a subject. Grace on the other hand these days seemed much more sad and depressed and angry. I had to do something. I hated seeing them like this.

I walked over to Grace. She was writing something on a piece of paper and was really focused on it. She hadn't heard me come in yet. Not until I put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around and saw me.

"Williams!" She almost yelled out, but calmed down. "What do you want?"

I was silent for a moment. "I'm here to get ready to enter my Avatar. But before I do. I want to talk to you about…Karen." I said. Grace leaned back in her chair and had crossed her arms as she put down her pen.

"What about my sister?" She asked.

"I think…This is starting to get a little…out of hand." I said. She just glared at me. "Listen Grace. I know about her being engaged. She told me about it. And how you paid for her education."

"Yeah. And if she got married to that guy…Daniel Rider was it. But if she married him then she would have to drop out of school! And then God knows what would happen next! What if she married that guy and he turned out to be a drunk huh! What if he raped her! What if he hurt her and abused my little sister!" She said angrily. I felt my grip tighten. Dan was nothing like that. He never drank or gambled or any of that crap.

"You're overreacting." I said.

"AM I!" She yelled at me.

"Yes you are!" I said. "I knew the man Karen was going to marry before he died! He wouldn't have let anything happen to Karen! In fact! You wouldn't have to worry about paying for her DAMN education! Since he already had a job that paid him extremely well! So you wouldn't have to worry about her!" I yelled letting my anger be evident a little. Grace just looked at me surprised that I had almost lost my temper at her. She looked at the ground and sighed.

"Fine! Sure he might not hurt her. And she might not be forced to live on the streets like most drop outs are these days! But still! This is not what I want for her!" She said. She looked up at me. "When our parents died. I looked after her since she was ten! I wanted her to have a good life! So I signed up for the Avatar program because of two reasons! One was I was fascinated with Pandora and because I wanted to help Karen with her education. But if she were to drop out! Then everything I did for her would've been for nothing!"

I sighed. "You really need to notice Karen right now. Hell. She may have wanted to marry before finishing High school! But look at her now! She is almost as good at science and medicine as you! If not the two of you are on the same level!" I said. "You have to learn, that you have to let Karen make her own decisions. Do you love your sister or not?" I said.

"Of course I love my sister!"

"Then stop acting like you are trying to make her life miserable! She can make her own decision! And by the way! Do you even know how she is feeling right now? Did you know that her fiancée is dead!" I said. Grace suddenly snapped out of her anger.

"What?"

"Yes. Dan is dead!" I said. "Karen may not show it! But sometimes I see her crying when she is alone! And sometimes she will rub the ring that Dan gave her which is attached to a necklace." I said. Grace now all of a sudden looked…guilty. Which I've never seen her act before.

"Karen." Grace said in a low tone.

I walked over to a link bed. "I don't know what you are going to do now. But you need to think about how Karen might be feeling right now. She is still suffering. And the last thing she needs is her older sister, who she loves and thinks is the best sister in the world, bad mouthing her about her decisions she's made." I said. Grace was silent for a moment and then stood up and walked over to a panel. She worked with the controls and opened a link bed for me.

I slowly got in and waited for the link to activate. Grace worked with the controls andthen out of now where said. "Jasper." I looked at her. She still focused on the controls. She then finished and the cover shut. I sighed and waited for the link to activate.

…..

Grace looked at Jasper's link chamber and then ran her hand threw her hair. She hadn't known about Karen's fiancée, Daniel, was dead. Karen never mentioned it to her. Now Grace was starting to feel guilty about yelling at her little sister. Grace placed her hands on her hips and took in a deep breath. And slowly began to walk out of the Avatar station.

"Time to do something that I'm not used to doing." Grace muttered to herself.

She walked through Hells Gate pushing past some of the workers. Grace stopped in front of Karen's room door and stood in front, silent for a moment. Trying to think of how this was going to play out. Grace slowly knocked on Karen's door.

"Who is it!" Karen yelled. She sounded as though she was crying. Most likely about their argument last night.

"Karen…It's me, Grace." Grace said hesitantly.

"Go away!" Karen yelled out. Grace now could her crying. Grace sighed and opened the door anyways and walked inside. Karen was sitting on her bed crying while looking at the ground. Her long red hair was covering her face. But Grace could se tears drop onto her blue jeans.

Grace walked over to her little sister and sat next to her on her bed. She noticed Karen's knuckles were white with them being clinched so hard.

"Jasper…told me that Daniel is…dead." She said. Karen continued to cry. "I didn't know Karen. Honestly. I may not have liked that the two of you were engaged…But I am sorry that I made things worse for you Karen." Grace said. Karen struggled to stop crying but failed.

"You had no right Grace! You had no right to say anything bad about Dan! You have no right to even be near me! Or tell me what I can or can't do!" Karen said in between tears.

"I know Karen." Grace said solemnly. "But I just…I just didn't want you to marry someone that would have hurt you. I never met Daniel. I heard of him over our conversations on a satellite link. But…That didn't give me the right to give you a hard time."

Karen stopped crying for a moment and was silent.

"I know you don't want to forgive me Karen. But please…Please forgive me…You're my sister…my little sister. We've always had a bond with one another as sisters. I don't want it to break." Grace said actually feeling tears start to form. "I'm…I'm sorry Karen…Please forgive me." Grace begged.

Karen was silent for a moment, until she hugged Grace. Grace wrapped her arms around Karen and sat there with her younger sister.

"I forgive you Grace." Karen said as tears ran down her cheeks. Grace smiled as she hugged her sister. She may not still like the idea that Karen was going to try and marry her boyfriend before she graduated from school. But she wasn't going to let this break her family apart. Grace now felt relieved, that she and her sister were back to normal as sisters.

…..

**Jasper's POV: **

Haruko, Ti'nera and I stood in front of the cave. The cave that Marcus normally came into to rest and relax. I looked at the two of them. They looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and slowly pulled out my AMP cross and deactivated my cuff. The AMP cross started to activate. When it was radiating electricity completely we walked into the cave. When we did. It was pitch black, but luckily the AMP cross electricity caused the cave to be lit a little.

I heard Ti'nera and Haruko walking next to me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Ti'nera. She had her hand over my shoulder and she seemed relaxed. I smiled at her. I was calm to. I had my two friends with me. Well, my girlfriend and her brother who is my friend.

We continued to walk through the dark caves for a few minutes. Until we saw plants that were radiating light mainly due to the plants on Pandora doing that in natural darkness. Soon we walked deeper into the caves where the lights of the plants natural haze became bright enough to see. I slowly activated my cuff and strapped my AMP cross to my back

We walked around through the part of the cave we were at, trying to see if there were any tracks we could follow. I then heard Haruko make a whistling noise. Which signaled me and Ti'nera to come over to his location. Quietly. I closed my eyes and teleported to his location and when I reappeared next to Haruko I kneeled next to him and looked to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Haruko?" I asked him. Haruko looked at me and then pointed at the ground. I saw fresh tracks. Multiple tracks to be precise. All human sized.

"Sky people." Haruko said. I raised an eyebrow. Strange. Why were there multiple tracks here that belonged to humans? I mean. Theo nly one who came here was Conner. And how we found out about this place was because Karen said he tended to come to this region more often than anywhere else. And we had actually tracked him here. So it was obvious that out of all of the places he'd go was here. But why would there be more people here?

I sighed and stood up. Ti'nera was standing behind me. I turned to look at them.

"Lets keep moving. Maybe we'll see him further inside. But be ready. I don't like the idea that there maybe more than one Sky person here." I said. They both nodded. I mostly meant more marines. And they knew it. We then continued to move forward through the caves, until we came to a stop in a cross road. We looked in each direction and then at each other. We examine the tracks we were following. I noticed more tracks went to the right than the left.

"We'll head down the left. See if Marcus went down that path." I said.

"Are you sure Jasper?" Haruko asked. "There are more tracks leading down the other path. This man named Marcusconner. Could be in a group."

"I'm not sure about that Haruko. Marcus comes here alone for peace and quiet. Most likely if he was in a group, then he would go alone." I said. Haruko thought and nodded.

"I understand. But what about the other sky people?" Haruko asked.

"We'll deal with them later. Now lets focus on Marcus…Ti'nera? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Ti'nera seemed to be looking around the cave a lot. "I hear something…A small noise." She said. I closed my eyes and listened as well as Haruko. I heard it to…It was a small noise. It almost sounded like a count down like beeping…

"GET BACK!" I yelled. I then pushed the two of them a ways back. Right as I did that, I heard a loud explosion. I quickly and skillfully performed a back flip backwards. I landed on the ground just as I avoided the debris falling. I looked up at the pile of rocks that blocked my path back to Ti'nera and Haruko.

"TI'NERA! HARUKO!" I yelled. Silence. But then I heard Ti'nera's voice.

"Jasper! We are alright!" I heard her call out. I sighed in relief.

"You guys find a way back around to the surface! I'll meet up with you!" I yelled back.

"Okay!" Ti'nera yelled back.

"Be careful!" She yelled back to me.

I smiled. "I will!"

I slowly turned around and began to walk down the path. I noticed that I was walking down the path that had the most footsteps. As I walked I saw a bright light ahead. I tilted my head lightly in curiosity and walked towards the light. I now walked into a circular chamber of the cave. The source of the light…Was a willow tree. I saw it's glowing white vines hanging from the branches.

"Outstanding." I said quietly to myself while readying my hidden blades incase the group of humans wanted to attack me. But where were they? That's not important now. Now I need to focus on what is in here. I walked up to the tree and then arrived at the base of it. Out of curiosity I reached out to touch the vines. But when I did…I saw a bright flash of light in front of my eyes.

I saw images in front of my mind. I saw Ti'nera and Haruko…Dead. They were lying on the ground…Outside of a wooden building…Dead. I recognized the building. It was where Grace taught Na'vi children how to speak English and other kinds of subjects. I noticed several AMP's. I gritted my teeth and the vision faded. I placed my hand over my head and wiped the sweat away. What I saw…Was it the future?

I backed away from the tree. That's when I heard movement behind me. I quickly turned around and pulled out the AMP cross and aimed it at the noise and shot a blast of electricity. As I did I saw the blast almost hit a moving figure that was as fast as a shadow. It was silent for several seconds. That's when I heard movement on the walls. I aimed again and shot several more blasts which hit the walls. I saw more shadown like figures again but they quickly disappeared. I gripped the handle of the amp Cross. I then heard chuckling behind me. I turned quickly, only to see nothing but the tree.

"So…What is the Assassin doing here?" I heard a voice echo across the chamber. I stood holding the AMP cross ready for anything.

"Marcus Conner?" I asked.

"It seems you are a quick study mister Williams." I heard the man's voice say. "But to answer your question. Yes, my name is Marcus Conner." He said.

"I have some questions. And you're going to answer all of them!" I said.

I heard chuckling. "Is that so, Jasper?" His voice rang out. "Tell me. Why do you Assassins always interfere with our goals."

"You just admitted you were a Templar." I said.

"Yes I did. I see no point in keeping that from you. Since of course you knowing wont make a difference." He said. "But answer my question. Why do you continue to fight us? We want the same goal as your order: Peace. That is what we want."

"Your peace will cause thousands of people to lose their lives. And we will lose all freedom in the process." I said.

"Which is a minor cost to pay for peace. You see, people cannot understand one another. The Na'vi seem to understand each other pretty well due to their connection with their goddess, Eywa. But we humans. That is another story. We may understand some people. But eventually that understanding between enemies. Is broken through greed." Conner said.

"But that doesn't mean we don't understand one another. Peace is something that people need to learn. To understand. Not be forced. Even if people don't understand one another. Their can still be peace between them." I said.

"You know nothing. That is why you will be easy to defeat." He said through the shadows.

"Try me! I've killed your other allies. I'll kill you." I said to him readying to fire the AMP cross at any moment while acting emotionless."

"Is that so? Your previous targets were weak. I am not." Marcus said. "Tyler was a cocky man who let his anger get out of control, Evans was a sniveling weakling, Emilo Palazzo was a hotheaded Harlequin who's lust for destruction got himself killed by you, Ventus was overconfident and believed that he had every step plotted out."

"What about Cecil?" I asked him realizing he hadn't said her name yet.

Marcus was silent for a moment "She is not important. Though to me her death by your hand was unfortunate. I know that father understood what needed to be done." He said.

Father? I was about to ask what he meant, until I felt something kick me in the back causing me to fall forwards. I slowly got up and aimed my AMP cross. But felt something kick my hand. I saw Marcus appear in front of me. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes from what I saw behind his Exo-pack. He also wore black marine armor.

I kicked out at him but he simply dodged it and then countered by punching me in the jaw. For some reason his blow hurt. I quickly drew my katanas but he simply jumped up and kicked them out of my hands and slid under me and then jumped on top of my back and I felt his arms grab my neck and he actually slammed me to the ground. I felt myself leave a hug dent into the ground.

Slowly I stood up and raised my arms and shot my grappling hooks and turned my cuffs off. The hooks now radiated electricity and I swung the hooks at him. He simply avoided them and then I saw him disappear in a huge burst of speed and then reappear next to me. He kicked me in the jaw and sent me flying over towards the wall of the chamber. I now noticed that there was water in the room. And I was lying in it. I slowly stood up tiredly. For some reason I felt tired right now. Why was that?

"Feel tired Williams? You should." Marcus said. I looked up at him and saw him taking off his Marine Jacket. I now saw a metal vest over his chest. There was machinery attached to it. "This device. Allows your nanites in your back to be weakened. While in turn the machinery here allows my strength to be stronger and faster. So you could say the closer you are to me. The more the vest increases my stats in a fight." He said with a smirk.

Nanites? That's what those machines were called huh? I slowly stood up. I had to think of something. If he could strengthen himself the closer he got to me. Then that means that if I appeared to close, he would easily dispatch me. But what if I could surprise him? That's…

I was snapped out of my thoughts as he ran forward to me and delivered several blows at me. I tried my best to avoid the strikes but failed by the twentieth. He was faster than me right now. He smirked as he punched me in the face. When he landed on the ground he bolted forward and was able to deliver several punches and kicks at me in less than one minute.

I was then forced across the room. But right as I was about to hit the wall. I closed my eyes and activated my teleportation. I teleported behind him and kicked him. But he simply blocked it. Even though he was a rgular human with a vest like that. He was strong.

He then lifted up his hands and I felt a blast of energy send me flying backwards into the tree. Conner smirked as I got up. I looked over at him and saw that he was standing knee deep in the water. I looked at my AMP cross and thought for a moment. He was only ten feet away. Standing knee deep in water. Soaked…That's when I came up with something. I quickly reached for my AMP cross. And pointed it at Conner. Marcus smirked again and raised his arms up.

"What do you hope to accomplish with that!" He laughed out. I smirked and aimed for the water. He realized what I was looking at. He was about to run forward, but it was to late. I shot a blast of electricity that was very strong. Once the blast hit the water. Marcus let out a scream that almost sounded in human. I turned away as twenty thousand volts killed him and turned him into a dried husk that had been his body. I slowly walked over to the water and saw his body. It was unrecognizable. His skin was burned so bad that it was as dark as night. Blood poured out of his wounds drastically. I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"_Requiescat in Pace." _I said to his body

I slowly turned around and walked away. So He was a Templar. But I didn't get anything out of him. Now…What? I saw a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it. I saw a picture of a man who looked around sixty or seventy sitting on a chair. With a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. My eyes widened. This…This picture, No! It couldn't be! But it was. This picture was the same picture that Doctor Jones had of him and his adopted son…I looked on the back of the picture. I saw writing on it.

'_My father. The man who saved me from my fate on the streets. Giving me a purpose to live an breath. The one who I will follow to the end and till I die.' _

No…Jones…He was…If Conner was a Templar…And he was Jones' son…And he had said "I know that Father understood what needed to be done" he had to mean Jones…That means Jones is a…Templar.

I shook my head. No! I couldn't believe it! It wasn't true! But deep down…I knew it was. But why did Jones act kind to me? A eighty year old man. He had to be the one behind everything that happened. I knew it was true when I remembered when I killed Tyler back on Earth. Tyler had been talking to someone on a computer. An old man. Who's voice sounded exactly like Jones' voice. There was no way around it. Jones was behind all of this! I quickly strapped my AMP cross to my back and tucked the photo in my torn up pants' pocket. But as I did I heard gun fire. I turned around towards the noise. It was close. I quickly charged forward.

As I ran through the dark caves I heard yelling…And then a cry in pain.

"HARUKO!" My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. It was Ti'nera! I gritted my teeth and charged through the caves. As I did I burst into an open area. I now saw RDA marines in AMP's surrounding Haruko and Ti'nera who were bloody and battered. Haruko had suffered a gunshot wound in the stomach but was just barely holding on. Ti'nera on the other hand…Was in a more critical state. She looked as though she was dieing. Haruko was holding her by her shoulder while holding a knife.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled out. The AMP's turned and saw me. I raised my arms and activated my hidden blade, forgetting that I had my AMP cross and katanas with me. The AMP's seemed to hesitate for a moment. Why? But all of a sudden I felt something change…In me. And the other marines. Next thing I knew was me charging forward and then breaking through the protective glass of the first AMP and killing the pilot. I continued to fight them and kill the marines. When I killed the final marine. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see a flash. Not gunshot flash. But a flash from…a Camera? I now saw a UT drone. It had taken a picture of me killing these marines. I raised my AMP cross and shot it down.

I quickly ran over to Ti'nera and Haruko.

"Lets get out of here!" I said to them. They both nodded. But as I was about to get up. I heard a gun shot behind me. And something hit my back. I soon felt my legs beneath me give way and I began to cough up blood.

"JASPER!" I heard Ti'nera scream. I fell forward.

…

"What the!" Doctor Harper said while looking at Jasper's status screen of his Avatar. Karen looked over at Doctor Harper.

"What's wrong Doc?" She asked. He was about to say something until Jasper's status screen began to flash red.

"Something's wrong with the link. Jasper's dieing!" Harper said.

"What! How!" Karen said worried about her best friend.

Harper quickly opened the link chamber and saw Jasper begin to shake uncontrollably as though he was having a seizure. Blood soon began to come out of Jasper's mouth.

"F***! Karen! Help me here!" Harper yelled at Karen. Karen nodded and began to press down on Jasper's chest.

"Jasper! Wake up!" She yelled out as she felt tears role down her eyes. _'I'm not going to lose you! Not like Dan!' _

…..

**Jasper's POV: **

I felt pressure on my chest and my eyes slowly open up. I realized I was returning to my human body. But even though my eyes as a human opened. I still saw through my Avatar's eyes. I saw Ti'nera standing over my body. Crying and shaking me. I heard her just barely call out my name. But it was drowned out. But then I heard a gunshot. Two. I suddenly saw Ti'nera's eyes widen. And she fell forward on top of my Avatar's body.

I felt tears role out of my eyes in my human body and my Avatar body. My Avatar's eyes shut and I now saw through my Human bodies eyes. I felt blood was over my mouth. I saw Karen and Harper saying something. But I couldn't hear them. But then I heard yelling in the room. Karen and Harper looked up and I saw several men grab them and push them away from me. I now saw men in Marin uniforms. Yelling at me to get up. I didn't even try. My body was still in shock. I felt the marines force me up onto feet and start to drag me across the floor of the Avatar station. As they took me away. I looked up at the door. To see Falco, Quaritch…And Jones! I glared into his eyes as he smirked at me. His eyes made it clear at what he was trying to tell me through our private conversation through Eye contact.

"This is what you deserve Assassin. For killing my son."

I glared at him. I knew what this meant. The pictures were meant to make it look as though I killed a bunch of Marines that were working for the RDA making me look like a traitor. And also he and I knew one thing was true and what brought me even greater pain. Both Ti'nera and Haruko…Were dead. I felt tears role out of my eyes as I looked away from the old man I viewed as my friend. But was only a Templar, one of the Assassin's worst enemies. I felt the Marines slowly drag me away. I then lost conscious. Seeing images of Ti'nera and Haruko's dead bodies.

'_Haruko…Ti'nera…Please…Forgive me.'_


	25. Chapter 21: The escapeBetrayel of Jones

**Chapter 21: The break out and Jones' betrayel**

**Jasper's:**

I sat alone in my cell staring at the white wall. I had no expression on my face. But I felt guilty inside. Guilty that Ti'nera and Haruko were dead, because of me. I let them come along. We got separated because of me. I was aware of the danger…But they came along anyways and I didn't stop them! Their deaths were my fault! It had been five hours since. I hit the wall with my fist leaving a dent in it. I felt pain run up through my arm. But I didn't yell out. I looked at the glass door of my cell and saw the guard sitting back relaxing. He didn't have to worry about me escaping. Since the door was electrified. Not with normal electricity. But some kind that could disable my abilities temporally and hurt me. Mainly because the nanites in my back weren't bonded with me properly and this caused them to be affected by the current.

I sighed and felt another wave of sadness come over me. But I resisted it. I wasn't even thinking of escaping right now. I felt to terrible right now to do think about escaping. But part of me was angry. Mainly at Falco. He had come in a few hours ago.

He mostly tried to question me from the other side of the glass door about why I killed those marines and why I killed Conner, his most trusted marine. I told him that Conner was a traitor like the others I had killed. But Falco didn't believe me on that. He said he knew that I killed the other rouges and that he appreciated it. But killing Conner had meant I overstepped my boundaries. He said Conner would never betray the RDA or his kind. I then yelled at him in anger telling him that he was a traitor along with that old bastard Jones. Falco laughed and had told me that old man wouldn't do that. He said he was to old to do something like that.

That's what I thought to. But the Templars aren't the type to harmless and innocent all the time. Jones is proof of that. Falco then mentioned that he had approved the nanite project and also knew I had nanites in my spine. He offered me a chance. That if I joined Sec Ops and if I would spy on the Na'vi. Then he said he would act like this hadn't happened. But I refused. And warned him not to trust Jones. And to watch his back. "Because you never know when you'll have a blade in your throat."

So here I was now. Sitting and mourning for my friends…Who I had unknowingly lead to their deaths. I leaned forward and placed my face in my palms. First Dan, now Haruko and…Ti'nera. Ti'nera…The woman I love, is dead.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the door outside of my cell that lead into the room outside my cell opened up. The guard looked up and so did I. Karen walked into the room. She wore a white tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was tied back. She looked at me with a disgusted look. And then back at the guard.

"Don't mind if I talk to my former best friend." She said to the guard. The guard thought for a moment and he looked like he was blushing. Guess he had a crush on her or something.

"S…Sure, Karen." He said. He pressed a button on the control panel and the electricity deactivated. He then reached for the key. But as he got up I noticed Karen reach into her pocket. And pulled out an extendable baton. Right as the guard turned around to say something to Karen, she lashed out with her baton skillfully and hit the guard in the jaw with it. I saw blood fly through the air and land on the glass cell door. Karen quickly reached for the key card that the guard had dropped as he hit the floor unconscious and ran towards the my cell door. And slid the keycard through the slot and entered a code. The door slid open. I looked up at Karen. She walked into my cell.

"Come on Jazzy. Time to get out of here." She said with a smile while extending her hand to me. I looked at her and nodded . She helped me stand up and we left the cell. Karen had a duffel bag across her shoulder and unzipped it. She pulled out my duel katanas and my hidden blades. Along with my AMP cross. I took them and readied myself.

As we moved through the halls quietly I was able to whisper to her. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a Samson waiting for us. You can thank Doctor Harper and Grace later. We're going to Iknimaya." She said.

"Harper and Grace? Why are they helping us?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled lightly.

"I…Told them our little secret." She said. My mouth dropped wide open.

"You told them we were Assassins!" I said quietly as we quickly moved through the halls.

"It was the only way. Don't worry. They believe me. And they two believe that we need to finish this mission." She said. I nodded. We then quietly moved through another hallway. But that's when I saw three guards appear around the corner.

"Hey you!" A guard said. They charged at us with electrified Batons.

As they came up I was about to attack them. But Karen stepped forward and then tripped one guard and then knocked him out. Another guard came from behind her but she simply lashed out with her Baton hitting the guard in the joint in the arm causing the Guard to drop his weapon she then struck him across the face with her baton. I watched in amazement as she dealt with the guards. The final guard was about to attack her as she dealt with the second guard. But I raised my AMP cross and stunned the guard with a low blast.

Karen looked up at me as the guard fell to the ground. She nodded and we continued to run.

"Jasper. What did you find out from Conner before you killed him?" She asked.

"Jones is a Templar." I said.

"What! Jones! A Templar. How?"

"I don't know. But we have to find him while he is still here. And find out what the Templars are planning. Then we'll kill him." I said as I felt my anger rise. Karen just looked at me as we turned another corner.

"What happened in the caves Jasper?" She asked. I was silent until I sighed.

"Ti'nera and Haruko…Are dead."

…

Falco slowly walked out of the elevator leading into the Ops center. As he walked in he looked down at the ground to see three dead marines on the ground near the holo screen in the middle of the room. They looked as though their necks had been broken since the way they were lying on the ground dead was a painful sight to be seen. Falco looked up at the holo viewer to see Doctor Robert Jones with his back facing Falco. Jones was looking the holo screen and from what Falco could see, he was uploading data of some kind. Falco knew what Jones was doing.

Falco slowly drew his pistol and loaded it making a clicking noise. The eighty year old man heard the noise and turned to see the commander aiming the gun at Jones' head. Falco smirked.

"So. The kid was right. You are a traitor." Falco said with a smirk. He wasn't afraid of this old man. What threat could he possibly be? Sure he was friends with the board of directors of the RDA. But he wasn't free to do as he pleased.

"Ah Falco." Jones said while smiling. "It seems that mister Williams was indeed correct about one thing. But he was wrong about me being a traitor."

"Is that so old man. Last time I checked, Evans, Palazzo, Ventus and Cecilia were all traitors, most likely with Conner as well. Just like you. But what makes you think that your not a traitor?" He asked.

Jones smiled. "Is it not obvious. That I am the reason the RDA exists."

"What are you babbling about old man! You're not apart of the board of directors." Falco said.

"Oh that is right. But the board of directors, they serve ME. And I am the reason why the RDA was formed. I am the one who has allowed this little mining operation on Pandora. I AM the reason why you are the head of security of Hells Gate." Jones said.

"I don't believe that bull shit one bit." Falco said. "And even if it were true. It wont stop me from pulling the trigger."

Jones smirked. "Then what if I told you something…That I have found the secret of controlling Pandora's ecosystems. What if I told you that I hold the secret. In this data." Jones said while the upload of data in the RDA's database was finished. He then held up a disk.

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Go on." Falco said.

"Yes it is true. I hold the secret in my hands! I hold the key to finding the location and finding source that is needed to control the ecosystems. As well as controlling Earth's as well." Jones said. Falco raised a questioning eyebrow. "I understand you have a hatred for the Na'vi. How they are always causing trouble for your mining operations. Even though I do not want a blood spill on our hands. But with the power that I seek. We can bring peace to both of our worlds. And a new age will appear. And you would be the one to thank my friend." Jones said.

Falco thought for a moment. Jones has never lied to him before. Other than the fact about the rouges. But other than that. He could trust Jones…But there was one small problem with Jones' offer.

"That sounds very convincing old man." He siad while lowering his pistol.

"Thank you Commander." Jones said as he was about to place the disk in his pocket.

"But there is one problem with your offer old man." Falco said. Jones tilted his head lightly while coughing lightly.

"And what might that be Commander?"

Falco raised his pistol again and smirked as he aimed it at the old man's head in between the eyes.

"I don't like to share." Falco said as he pulled the trigger. The there was a loud shot and the bullet flew out of the barrel and crashed into the old man's skull. Jones then fell to the ground with a low, thump!

Falco walked towards the old mans corpse and kneeled down and picked up the disk. He examined it and smirked while looking at the old man's corpse.

"A new age huh?" Falco said as he stood. He then was about to begin to walk towards the Elevator, until he heard someone start to stand. Falco turned around in shock and felt his mouth drop. Jones was starting to stand up. Falco felt shocked that the old man he had shot in between the eyes was standing. But he continued to pull the trigger and shoot the old man. But he went through an entire clip and the old man was still standing up. When Jones stood up all of the way. He turned to face Falco. Falco felt his hand drop his gun as he saw the old man's eyes. They wanted to kill. Jones then slowly started to step forward towards the commander.

Falco stood paralyzed in fear at the old man. Jones then ran forward which seemed impossible for someone his age. But as he did. Falco saw that from the inside of Jones' mouth. Long yellow needle like fangs appeared. Jones was now in front of Falco and was now lifting him by the commander's neck. Falco was to afraid to yell or call for help. Jones then opened his mouth and bit Falco's neck. Falco let out a bloodcurdling scream but after several seconds was silenced. Falco's body dropped to the floor motionless.

Jones' teeth slowly returned to normal and he looked at Falco's body. Falco's eyes were still open but were empty. Jones looked at his blood stained white doctors coat and sighed to himself. He then walked out of the Ops Center. As he exited the elevator he stopped and saw four random workers walking towards the Ops center elevator. The workers saw him. He smirked and then in speed impossible for an old man, charged forward and broke all of the workers necks.

"WHAT THE!" Jones heard someone call out. He turned his head to see a group of marines and workers standing on the opposite end of the corner. The marines raised their weapons but were hesitant about shooting an eighty year old man. Jones smirked.

"Now, now. You young ones should know better…NEVER HESITATE WHEN IT COMES TO KILLING!" Jones yelled out. He then charged forward towards the group and killed all of the them.

…

**Jasper's POV:**

Karen and I were still running for the labs. But we now heard screaming and yelling behind us…And explosions and gunfire.

"What the hell?" Karen asked as we looked back. We saw a marine slowly backing up with his assault rifle raised. He was firing until his gun was empty and even then was still firing. But that's when we saw a giant bone like whip wrap around his neck and twist it. We saw it then start to retract.

I looked at Karen and nodded. She nodded back. We then ran through the hall and turned the corner. And what we saw was shocking. We saw workers, scientists and Marines a like lying on the ground dead.

"What happened here?" Karen asked.

I was silent. We then ran through the halls again and stopped and turned towards the door leading to where the RDA vehicles were store. And standing in the airlock right as the doors had just opened…

"JONES!" I yelled out. Jones slowly turned to look at me. He smiled at me and I saw the doors start to shut. I quickly ran down the hall with my enhanced speed. But as I was about to reach him. The doors had shut. I stopped in front of the doors and then slammed my fist on it, trying to break it even though I knew it was useless.

Karen ran up to me. "Come on! We can still catch him! But we'll have to go outside and enter the garage from the outside."

I nodded. We then raced for one of the other air locks. We were occasionally stopped by a marine or guard. But we quickly dealt with them by knocking them out. We continued to encounter more marines. But we finally reached the airlock. We put on our Exo packs and ran outside.

As we did. I saw a Samson lifting up into the air. I didn't recognize the pilot. But in the middle of Samson. Was Jones. He wore his exo pack and no longer wore his white doctors jacket. He now wore a black robe with a red cross design on the right shoulder. He was a Templar.

"You're not getting away from me!" I yelled out. I quickly drew my AMP cross and ran forward.

"Jasper!" Karen yelled at me. I looked at her with an angry stare. "We need to get out of here now! Then we'll deal with him later! Understand!"

I sighed and nodded. We then ran for the RDA's vehicle storage area. We found the Samson that was prepped for us. Karen got into the pilot's seat and worked with the controls. I sat in the Passenger seat next to her. Finally we got the blades spinning. But as we were lifting off and flying out of the Hanger. I saw some marines arming the turrets. Guess they knew that we were also considered traitors now.

"Karen. Get ready. I'll fly us out." I said readying my teleportation. But she looked at me and smirked while holding up a detonator. I smirked as well when I realized her plan. She flipped the switch and there was a series of explosions. I didn't see the explosions. But I knew that they were from the turrets being blown apart.

"There. Now it's smooth sailing…Or flying in this case." Karen said while flying the Samson. But I didn't laugh. I was emotionless like a brick. "I'm sorry Jasper…I really am." Karen said to me while sparing a glance at me and placing a hand on my shoulder while at the same time flying the Samson.

I shook my head. "It's alright…It's not your fault." I said. I didn't want to make Karen feel bad either. "Why are we headed to Iknimaya?" I asked her. Karen looked at me and said.

"Grace and Dcotor Harper helped me solve the riddle in Dan's files. They said that the riddle was pointing to Iknimaya. Think about it. A stairway to the truth. But at the same time it's not a stairway. Iknimaya in English means "Stair way to heaven", but at the same time it isn't. It has to be Iknimaya." She said. I nodded.

"What do you think we'll find there? And why would Dan want anyone to go there?" I asked. Karen shook her head.

"I don't know. But we'll find out wont we?" She said. I nodded. Hopefully what ever is in Iknimaya. Hopefully we can find out what the Templars are planning. And then when we're finished there. I will hunt down and kill Jones. I don't care what or who he is. I'm going to make him pay for what he has done. For acting like my friend, for trying to frame me, and him being one of the main causes of Ti'nera and Haruko's deaths.


	26. Chapter 22: The Descendent

**Chapter 22: The Descendent of the legendary three**

**Jasper's POV:**

We flew for an hour and eventually we got to Iknimaya's floating mountains around nine thirty P.M. Karen and I were silent the entire flight. She knew that I wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. Since she knew how I was feeling. She two was hurting but not as much as me since I was blaming myself for Ti'nera and Haruko's deaths. I was able to hold back my emotions. But my emotional barriers were weakening. I struggled to keep myself in check. But it was to difficult but I maintained my emotional mask.

Karen eventually found a good place for us to land in Iknimaya. We landed on a mountain that was strong and stable enough for the Samson not to move around or fall off the cliff. Karen powered down the blades of the two bladed helicopter. When she did she looked over at me as I was looking at the floor of the Samson emotionlessly. I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and nodded. We reached for our Exo packs and put them on as we exited the Samson.

We then began to climb through the mountains in silence. Occasionally we heard Ikran screeches in the distance and the sound of the wind blowing. But that silence was broken when I felt myself collapse onto my knees and I felt myself start to cry very hard.

"Jasper!" Karen said in concern. She ran over to me and kneeled next to me.

"Why…Why…Why…Why them! Why did it have to be them!" I yelled in between tears. "Why Haruko, why Ti'nera!"

Karen pulled me into a hug and I felt myself continue to cry. I didn't give a damn that I was crying. I rarely ever did, but now the pain in my chest was to unbearable.

"Ti'nera…I loved her…I told her…That I loved her. I promised her…We would be mated after the mission…She was the woman I loved…" I said to Karen. I knew that Karen must've been surprised that I had told Ti'nera, but didn't tell Karen. But Karen understood that I wasn't in the mood.

"It's alright Jasper…I'm here. I understand your pain…I really do." Karen said as she herself struggled not to cry.

"Damn them…Damn the Templars…Damn the RDA…DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!" I yelled out as I felt my sadness be replaced with anger. After that we were silent until Karen helped me stand.

"I know that you are sad and angry at the RDA and the Templars. But we have to focus Jasper. Ti'nera and Haruko would want you to finish the mission the same thing with Dan." Karen said. I was silent. But I felt her place a hand on the side of my exo pack. I looked up at her and saw that she to was teary eyed. "I know what you are going through Jasper…When I found out Dan died…When I saw his body when I was brought into the morgue." She said choking on the last part. I saw tears role out of her eyes from behind her exo pack.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. I felt the sadness and the anger slowly disperse. I knew that crying and yelling wont solve anything. But we had to let our feelings out. Keeping them bottled will not help us in the future. Now we had a mission. And we were going to see it through.

After a moment of rest, we continued to climb through the mountains. As we slowly and carefully walked across a thick vine that lead to another mountain. I began to wonder what exactly we were looking for. But that's when I heard a noise. I looked forward at Karen who was focused on her balance.

"Karen, do you hear that?" I asked her. She looked over at me and quickly shook her head. "No. What is it?"

"Some kind of…buzzing noise." I said.

"I can't hear anything other than the wind. Where is it coming from?" She asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from the mountain across this vine."

She nodded. "When we've gotten to solid ground, you lead the way."

I nodded. When we reached the other side of the vine we walked through the mountain. I heard the noise getting louder and louder. We scaled a part of the mountain and eventually climbed up where we were almost to the top. The sound was getting louder. But when we reached a ledge I noticed a cave. The sound was coming from inside. I looked at Karen and nodded. She nodded back and pulled out a flash light. I raised one of my katanas and deactivated my cuff. We then walked inside the cave. Her light and the electricity radiating off of my katana lit the way for us. But we remained tense.

After ten minutes of walking through the caves. We came to a stop in front of…A giant metal…door. The door was big enough for a Na'vi to step through and it looked as though it could survive a barrage of bullets. Karen walked up to the door and then curiously knocked on it. We heard the clanging noise travel through the caves.

I tilted my head in curiosity.

"What the hell is a giant metal door doing here?" Karen asked.

"Don't know…Wait!" I said shocked as suddenly the noise stopped and my vision suddenly darkened. I now saw a blue aura around Karen.

"Jasper…Your eyes…They've changed…They almost look like they are...Eagle like." She said.

I looked at my hands and saw they were radiating a blue aura. Impossible…

"Eagle vision." I said.

"Eagle vision? That can't be true. Unless you were a descendent of Altair." She said thinking about it. I shook my head and looked at the metal door. My eyes widened. On the middle of the door was the Assassin's insignia, painted in blood.

"Karen! I see the Assassin's insignia on the door." I said. She looked at me and then she noticed some kind of control panel. She lightly rubbed her chin. She walked up to it and activated it. It was in prime condition. She activated it. And then the screen lit up with the Assassin's insignia on the screen. Then I saw a password section on the screen. And a some words underneath it.

_RED 13_

"Red 13?" Karen asked. I deactivated the Eagle vision. Red 13? That's when I thought of something.

"The files. Do you have the files?" I asked her. She nodded. "Let me see it." I said.

She nodded confused and opened up her back pack and handed me the files. I took the files and opened up the packet. Inside the files I noticed that there were different color pieces of paper. Red, Green, Teal, and White. I then flipped to the red section of the files. And then flipped to the thirteenth red page.

I looked at the center of the page and saw something written.

_Year our brothers were reformed into the shadows._

"Year our brothers were reformed into the shadows?" I read to Karen. She looked at the file and thought for a moment. And then she snapped her fingers.

"The year that the Brotherhood of the Assassins were reformed by Altair so that way they would be less known and would do most of their work in secret!" She said. I looked at her and nodded. "But what the hell was the year our brotherhood was reorganized?" She asked herself.

"1191." I said to her. She looked at me. "Trust me I've done research on the brotherhood's history." I said to her.

She nodded. She then typed in the year: _1191_

Upon entering the code. I heard the sound of a mechanical lock starting to unlock. She and I looked at one another.

"These files…Dan left behind hidden codes!" Karen said while smiling. I nodded.

"But how on Earth did he know what to write down?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But let's keep working. Then wonder later." She said.

I nodded. Another phrase appeared. _Teal 20 _

We then flipped to the twentieth blue page.

_Year the Brotherhood fell as an organization. _

We looked at one another and nodded. We both knew that year. Karen then typed in the year: _2000. _Another lock slowly unlocked.

Another phrase appeared. _Green 7_

We flipped to the designated page. _Though our work is evil in the eyes of the innocent and our enemies, who believe they fight for the same cause as us. "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kul'un mumkin…Who are we, and what do we fight for?_

We looked at one another and nodded. Simple and easy for both of us. Karen typed in the answer. _We work in the dark, to defend the light. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We are Assassins and we fight for peace, in all things._

Upon typing in the phrase. The final lock unlocked. And the door opened. When the door opened all of the way, we looked at one another and nodded. We slowly walked through the doorway.

We soon walked into a circular chamber. And as we walked in, lights on the ceiling began to flicker to life. Revealing something that we weren't expecting. Inside the circular chamber, looked like some kind of small base of operations. All around the chamber there were metal cabinets, machinery, metal tables, computers. And racks of weaponry. Mainly of what looked like throwing knives and different kinds of bombs.

"What the hell?" Karen said out loud. I nodded in agreement with her. I walked around the chamber and took off my brown jacket and hung it over a chair. Karen slowly took off her white hoodie as well. It was warm enough in here anyways. After a few minutes of walking around the chamber and avoiding the power cords that were running across the chamber. I heard Karen say.

"Jasper. Take a look at this." She called me over. I quickly ran over to the center of the room to see she was looking at a holo screen. Much similar to the one in the center of Hell's Gate's ops center. "Lets see if we can fire this thing up." She said to me motioning me towards a generator across the room. I nodded and since there wasn't any natural light in her. I was able to teleport over easily and then charge the generator up with my ability to radiate electricity off of metal objects. It took me three minutes to charge it and make it work on it's own. But by the fourth minute, it worked and all of the machinery in the chamber was working now.

I looked over at Karen who was smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. I then teleported over to her. She then started up the holo screen so that way we could actually see what kind of data was in here. But as we did. The Holo screen began to work on it's own. And I saw an image begin to form. Of a man. We slowly started to back away from the screen. Soon the image of the man was clear enough and was finished forming. We now saw the holographic image of the man. He looked around twenty seven or twenty six. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His skin seemed to be a little tanned naturally. He wore a predominantly black hooded vest which had red markings on it. Underneath the vest he was wearing a white shirt with a black eagle design on it. He wore a belt of throwing knives and had a sword strapped to his side as well as a knife. And he had bracers on his arms…Which were hidden blades!

The holographic image of the man looked at me and Karen. He took in a deep sigh.

"Project Runner." The holographic image said. Karen and I looked at one another…Both of us realizing he was talking to me. The man continued. "If you are listening to this recording, whoever you are. Then you must already understand that our enemies the Templars, are on Pandora." He said.

"I don't know who you are, but I do know that you are an Assassin. Like me. How I know this even before these events happened. Was because of two reasons. One, the door machinery in my base of operations in Iknimaya was giving off a signal only someone like you could hear. Mainly because the way the nanites are in your back. Making it so you could only hear it."

"The second reason is because only the Assassins know the complete detail of how our Brothehood was reformed originally and then disorganized as a organization back in two thousand." He said. "But now it's time I told you what I know. Again I don't know what has happened to you. But I do have something important to say. Do not trust anyone on the RDA board leader or marine commanders. My reason for this is…Because the RDA is controlled by the Templar order. Our enemies."

Karen and I looked at one another in shock. "Though there are workers and marines and scientists that do not know and think they are only working for the RDA. But there a few that do." He said. "Our order doesn't know. Nor will I have a chance to warn them. Nor will you. I have to focus on my family who is on Earth and who I have to protect when I return today, my allies assigned me this mission…since they have more important things to worry about than our realities troubles though they would want to help us." He said. Allies? "They teleported me to Pandora to gather information on the Templars new plan to bring "Peace" to both Pandora and Earth. But what I've found. And what will happen if they get their way…Will be the death to all life on Earth and Pandora." He said.

"There plan revolves around nanites. Who you have in your back. Though there plan will take time to get into the final stages. Their plan has already entered the second stage. And you are important to the leader." He said. "I only have to say this to you. Don't trust the scientist doctor Robert Jones. He is the Templar's grand master. He may look old and weak. But his strength and speed are the main reasons why he is the leader…And in a way you could say that the RDA was founded by him since the Board of directors are ALL Templars." He said.

Karen and I were shocked at this revelation. They were all Templars, the board of directors!

"Listen, I don't have much time left to talk. But please! If they do enter the final stages of their plan…The important piece they need are…My children." He said. "They are the pieces they need. If they are brought to Pandora. Please! Do anything you can to help them!" He said. His children? Who were they? But the answer came quickly when I recognized the sword and the knife on his belt.

"My name is Desmond White. Descendent of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad , Ezio Auditore Di Firenze and Desmond Miles, and the son of John White." He said. My eyes widened. He was Desmond White! Soon the image faded and the Holo screen then showed data files. Karen and I were silent.

"How did Desmond White get to Pandora?" Karen asked.

I thought for a moment while still shocked that Desmond knew that some how I would come to Pandora. I walked up to the holo screen and looked at the date. He couldn't have actually made this recording recently…Because he and his wife are dead. Died in a explosion caused by the…RDA. The Templars must've caused it! Damn it! The Templars and the Assassins for once actually came to an agreement once. Since Jennifer White was, unknowingly to her, was a Templar born and her father was a Templar. And since Desmond was dating her at the time and even when they both found out that Jennifer was Templar born and that she was the descendent of Lucrezia Borgia, one of Rodrigo Borgia's children who was apart of the Templar order and her family actually ruled it during the Italian Renaissance. Jennifer still remained loyal to Desmond and loved him no matter what. When they got married the Assassins and Templars agreed that the White family was neutral. And if the Templars attacked them. Then since the Assassins have a little government power then it would be an act of war.

But the Assassins didn't know the RDA was controlled by Templars. Damn it! Those lying bastards! They left two children in a orphanage. And from what I know, Alex White, the only and eldest son of Desmond and Jennifer White, and his younger sister Emily White are now living with an abusive foster father. The Templars must've planned it! But the good news is that the two have a very kind foster mother, so thats a relief.

I finally found the date…It was recorded five years ago!

I told Karen. "Five years ago!"

"How?" Karen asked.

"Remember? He said he had allies that "Teleported" him here." I said. But how did they? And who was Desmond White's Allies.

"But still…When did he leave Earth?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "The month this was recorded…Was exactly the final month that he was supposed to be on his "Business trip"." I said.

"That must've been the time he was gone." Karen said. I nodded. We then began to discuss to one another about what we just found out…We both realized that there was no way to contact the Assassins back on Earth. Since the Templars must be monitoring all off world contact. So…looks like we're in this alone.

We then decided that we should leave for one of the mobile link sites that would be safe to go to. And get into my Avatar and see if it was still alive. Since Karen said she did research on my nanites in my Avatar's back. She said that if my Avatar was killed, then my human body would die as well mainly due to the connection between both bodies. So if one died, then the other would to. And since I was alive. So was my Avatar.

We left the chamber and sealed the door. We both agreed that this would be our base of operations from now on. As we walked out I began to think about how to make Jones pay. Once I got into my Avatar. I would track him down…And I will kill him!

We climbed back to the Samson. But as we did. We saw that three RDA helicopters fly towards us as we were about to power ours up. There were to Scorpion gunships and one Samson. I looked up at the Samson. And in the middle part I saw…Commander Falco.

We then heard him over our radio telling us that we didn't have to worry. He only wanted to "Talk".

When he landed he walked over to us with, two marine escorts. I noticed he looked a little bit pale from behind his Exo pack. But he was standing up perfectly.

"Williams, Augustine." He said to us. We stood silent. I slowly reached for my Cross AMP. "Easy there kid. I'm just here to tell you two something."

Karen and I looked at one another.

"I know that Jones has gone rogue. Damn old man nearly choked me to death. Never judge a book by it's cover I guess." He said. No humor in his tone.

"How did you find us?" Karen asked.

Falco smirked while holding up a dvice that looked like a tracking device. "Thank the nanites inside William's back. They lead us to you. Though we lost contact for a few minutes." He said. He looked back at me. "Listen kid. I wont apologize for what happened to those…" He paused. Good move. Because if he even dared calling Ti'nera or Haruko any offensive names. I would kill him. "But anyways. You were right. Now I want you to do something for me. Kill Jones. And then we will let this slide." He said to me.

I looked at Karen. She looked at me and gave me a look as if to say. "It maybe the only chance we could get."

I nodded at her and then looked at Falco. "Give me the location he normally goes to. And I will happily do that."


	27. Chapter 23: Necessary sacrifices

**Chapter 23: The "necessary" Sacrifices for peace**

**Jasper's POV: **

"Alright Jasper. Links ready." Karen said to me as she activated the link bed at Site 26 which was a mobile link site that Grace would normally use. But now we decided to use the link chambers here so that way I could enter my Avatar. I leaned over the link bed and just looked at the link bed. About a half an hour ago we had departed to this site in Iknimaya. Falco had returned to the base. Karen and I didn't want to deal with anyone from Hells Gate just yet. So we were going to use the site as a way to stay away from the stares and also get me into my Avatar quickly.

We learned from Falco that Jones normally went to the caves that we were just at today. So since my Avatar is in the caves. All I have to do is track Jones in the caves.

I looked over at Karen who was looking at me. I nodded at her as she nodded back. I then got into the link chamber and readied myself to enter my Avatar, and braced myself for what I might see when I awaken in my Avatar body. Slowly the link began to work and I entered me Avatar.

….

I knew I had entered my Avatar…But I didn't open my eyes. Afraid I might see Ti'nera and Haruko's dead bodies lying next to me. But I remembered that Ti'nera had fallen on top of my Avatar when I got shot…but I didn't feel her body on top of me. I hesitantly opened my eyes. And I didn't see her body, nor Haruko's. As confused as I was, I slowly sat up, but flinched in pain. I felt the bullet in my back. I didn't cry out in pain. But I slowly reached for my knife and then reached for the part of my back that I knew the bullet was.

I gritted my teeth as I felt where the bullet was. I then closed my eyes and held my breath, and dug the bullet out of my back.

"Son of a-" I almost yelled out but stopped myself. After five agonizing minutes I pulled the bullet out of my back. I felt myself gasp and nearly collapse. But I stopped myself. I felt a burning feeling in my back and waited for it to stop. But that's when I no longer felt pain in my back. I slowly ran my hand over my back to feel the wound while bracing myself. But now wound or pain.

Somehow my nanites in my back must've healed me when I removed the bullet. I sighed with relief. This will makes things easier now. I stood up. I looked and saw I still had my katanas, my hidden blade and my Avatar's AMP cross. I double checked until I was sure everything was with me. I nodded and then looked around at the caves. I then activated my "Eagle Vision" Which I found out I was given when my nanites were injected into my Avatar's spin. I now saw a red aura like trail. I gritted my teeth in anger. Jones. Slowly I followed the trail and drew my katanas.

"Time to suffer old man." I said as I entered to natural catacombs to find the treacherous old man.

…**.**

**Jones' POV:**

I walked over towards the pool of water next to the willow. And as I approached. I saw the corpse of my fiercely loyal son. I saw that his body was nothing more than a burnt husk. He lay in a pool of his own blood that had spread through out the body of water. I kneeled down and wiped my eye.

"Marcus. My son." I said. I then raised my hand and closed my eyes. There was still time. I slowly stood up and looked towards the Templar Marines who had come with me. They each wore my order's uniform which had a red cross design on the right shoulder of each uniform.

"What are you all waiting for! Get my son's body out of the water! NOW!" I roared fiercely at them. The marines nodded quickly out of fear of my power and strength. The marines carefully got my son's body out of the water and put his body into a bag. "Take him to a base! And make sure that his body is in an area that is safe! And I swear if any of you fools are to drop his body! I will kill each and everyone of you! NOW LEAVE!"

The marines nodded in fear knowing I was telling the truth. When they left the Willow's chamber. I turned to look at the beautiful tree in front of me. I sighed and turned and faced the entrance of the chamber. Williams is coming for me. I know that. But I still need more time. Raising my hands into the air, I began to concentrate. The Assassin should be thankful for what I've down for him. Though he will not be happy with what he has found.

….

**Jasper's POV:**

I ran through the natural catacombs of the Caves. The aura trail was getting stronger. I should be able to see Jones in a couple of…I was broken out of my train of thought when I felt something run past me and then tackle me and grab me by my throat and toss me into the dark stone walls. I recovered and drew my knife. I saw a shadowy figure standing a few feet away. I noticed the figure was about Na'vi height.

I was about to run forward, until I saw who the figure was in the light haze the plants were radiating.

"Wha…Haruko!" I yelled in surprise and happiness. Haruko was alive! In fact he looked fine! "Haruko! Where is Ti'nera?" I asked him with my hopes high that the woman I love is still alive. But that's when I noticed that Haruko seemed to be…struggling.

"Haruko? What's wrong?" I asked. He suddenly collapsed onto one knee.

"Ja…Jasper!" He said weakly and in pain. "Ge…Get away from me! Kill me! PLEASE!" He yelled out. I looked at him in confusion. But the next thing I knew. He lunged at me with incredible speed and strength. He held out a knife back handed and then attempted to stab me with it. I was able to stop him by grabbing his arms. He and I were now looking at each other eye to eye.

"Haruko? What's the matter with you! I'm your friend!" I said in confusion, trying to understand why he was like this.

"I…I can't…Control myself! My body…Is being…Controlled by that demon!" He said. But then I felt him grab me and with strength that I didn't poses. He threw me into the wall and caused it to dint on impact. Slowly I stood up. He lunged forward and began to attack me with his knife. I deflected his strikes with my activated hidden blades.

As I deflected each of his strikes, I was able to get a word in between his strikes. "Demon?" I said to him. "What demon?"

"He…Is a sky person…An old man! He…Did something to me and Ti'nera…We…Were on the verge of dieing…But the sky soldiers…Put something in us…" He said as he delivered another strike with his knife which I wasn't able to deflect but I jumped backwards. He continued as he attacked. "It somehow…Prevented us from dieing…But we can't control ourselves now!" He yelled. I parried another blow. Jones. That's who he was talking about! He must've injected nanites into the two of them!

"Haruko! Fight his control! I know you can!" I said to him as I deflected another blow.

"I! Cannot!" He yelled out as he stopped attacking and clutched his head in agony as he yelled out in pain and frustration. I sheathed my knife.

"YES YOU CAN!" I yelled at him. "You are strong! Both physically and mentally!"

He then yelled out as he raised his knife. He then looked at me and then said. "Jasper…Forgive me!" He said as he brought his knife crashing into his stomach.

"HARUKO!" I yelled as he fell to the ground. I quickly ran over to him and kneeled next to him. I saw he was still alive somehow. And that he wasn't struggling for control now. But he was dieing. I helped him sit up. He looked at me and I saw him smile at me.

"Help…My little sister…Take care of her…Make her happy." He said weakly. I felt tears role out of my eyes. He just laughed but coughed. "I know…That you told her…That you loved her, the way the two of you acted…Was not hard to figure out that the two of you confessed." I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Very hard to hide stuff from you." I said jokingly. He laughed lightly.

"Yes…I…Knew that she would be safe with you…I know you will protect her…I know that…You will be a good mate for her." He said as he looked off into blank space. "Even…If you cannot save her…Stay alive…And help our people…stop the sky people that are trying to destroy our home." I nodded.

"I will. And I will save her." I said. He nodded.

"Thank you…Brother." He said. His eyes slowly shut and soon I saw black flames start to come around him…And he faded. I felt tears role out of my eyes as he vanished. I knew he was dead.

"_Requiescat in Pace…Brother." _I said in respect for my dead brother figure. After a few seconds, I slowly stood up and turned towards the catacomb path I was following. I then activated my eagle vision. And charged forward with my enhanced speed and followed the trail with my anger rising. Haruko…Jones will pay for what he has done to him! And I will save Ti'nera! Even if it's the last thing I do!

I spent nearly ten minutes following the trail. But then stopped when I approached the same chamber that I had fought Conner in. I looked around the chamber and saw that only one person was with me in the room. The person from the looks of it, was an Avatar. I still had my Eagle vision active. But I saw a gold aura around him. That's when I realized.

"JONES!" I yelled. Jones slowly turned around to face me. I noticed that his Avatar was younger than his human body. He smiled at me with a friendly smile, which I knew was fake.

"Jasper my…" He began but was cut off by me darting forward with my enhanced speed active. I drew my Katana and when I was in front of him in a few seconds. I swung the blade at his head. Jones jumped back with incredible strength. He landed on a branch of the willow and sighed. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend Jasper?" He asked me.

"You're not my friend!" I yelled at him not caring that I was losing control over my emotions. He sighed.

"Jasper. If you are still angry about what happened to Haruko and Ti'nera. I can assure you that you have gotten what you deserve. After all, you took my son's life." He said. I growled.

"You are planning something! And I want to know what it is!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Yes Jasper. We are planning something. We plan to bring peace, and a new age. One that we will all have our part to play. And you and your friends are apart of it." He said while chuckling.

"You'll pay for taking part in Haruko's death!…and I will save Ti'nera!" I said.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know…You will make me suffer. But that may happen. But you will be the one who will suffer the most after this day is finished." He said still acting friendly. I charged forward, teleporting in front of him. I then slashed my katana at him. Only to feel it be blocked by another blade. I looked in surprise to see that Jones was wielding a knife. He laughed as he then countered my strike with incredible force. I felt myself fall to the ground. I then saw him charge at me and then slash me several times across my Avatar's chest. I struggled to keep up with his attacks. But he was to fast.

But then I slowly closed my eyes and focused my eagle vision. I then reopened my eyes and anticipated the old man's attack. I then countered his next strike and then brought my blade forward and then twisted the blade in between his hand and handle of the knife and knocked the knife from his hand. I then kicked him in the abdomen. He grunted and fell backwards. I then charged forward and was about to stab him through his neck. But I saw him raise his hand and snapped his fingers.

That's when I saw a blue flash appear in front of me and then grab me by my arm and stop my attack. I looked up and felt my eyes widen and start to tear up.

"Ti…Ti'nera." I said. I saw her look into my eyes with an emotionless expression.

I heard Jones chuckle. "Yes Jasper my boy. Your love is now under my control. Much like her brother. Who I can no longer feel his presence. Pity. He would've been a good warrior to have on my side…Oh what am I saying?" He asked himself. I then glared at him avoiding my love's eyes.

"Ti'nera! It's me! Jasper!" I said. She didn't even flinch. She was emotionless right now. "Ti'nera!" I yelled at her.

"Do not bother Jasper! She isn't like her brother who you could talk out of. She is under my complete control." Jones said chuckling. I ignored him. But I felt Ti'nera trip me and then kick me in between my stomach and chest. I collapsed to the ground feeling it hard to breath.

"If only you were one who could completely bond with the nanites. Then you wouldn't have to worry about having the wind knocked out of you." Jones laughed.

I gritted my teeth as I stood up. I saw Ti'nera charge forward and deliver a barrage of swift kicks and punches. I was able to block a majority of them, but she was to quick for me. I quickly teleported behind her and towards Jones. I slashed my blade at him but he smirked and I felt Ti'nera grab me by my neck and toss me into the air. As I flew into the air I saw her jump up to me and then start to punch me in several weak spots in my body.

When I hit the ground I left a small crater into the ground. I felt blood start to role down my forehead. I slowly stood up and defended myself from another series of attacks.

"Fight back!" I heard Ti'nera say but it didn't sound like her. She normally sounded cheerful and had some emotion in her tone, but she had no emotion when she talked right now. But I continued to block each attack. "Fight back!" She said as she punched me in the face.

"Why wont you fight back!" She yelled at me with a hint of anger in her emotionless voice. I slowly stood up and took off my hidden blades and unstrapped my katanas and then threw my AMP cross to the ground. I then looked up at her and stared into her eyes and felt tears start to form.

"Because…You've left me nothing to fight for Ti'nera…I wont hurt the woman I love. If you don't recognize me…" I paused as I kneeled to the ground. "Kill me. Because I wont fight you. I love you. And that will never change." I said. She looked at me. And I noticed something change in her eyes. There was emotion in them. I then noticed that she lifted her left hand. And what would've been considered the Na'vi's ring finger. She let her ring finger touch her palm…That was a gesture for an Assassin to know that the person who did that was their Ally. Ti'nera always tried to do that gesture…That meant…She was free!

"Finish him! His Avatar isn't important! We can still find his human corpse! Kill him now!" Jones ordered with a slight hint of anger in his tone. Ti'nera gritted her teeth and anger and saw her eyes blaze with hatred. She then drew her knife and turned around to face Jones.

She then threw her knife at him. Jones was to shocked to react. But the next thing I saw him do was snap his fingers. Suddenly I heard the sound of fire. And I now saw black and purple flames form a fire ball and fly towards Ti'nera. But at the same time her knife had made it through the flames that flew towards and hit Jones' throat. But as the flames were about to disperse…They hit Ti'nera in the chest!

I heard her cry out and I saw her fly towards the ground. As she did, I felt time slow down. I felt tears role out of my eyes as I saw Ti'nera suffer from the flames. She then hit the ground at the same time as Jones' Avatar did.

"TI'NERA!" I cried out as I staggered over to her body. I held her in my arms and saw her eyes open. She was still alive…but just barely. I saw tears role out of her eyes.

"Jasper…Jasper…I'm…Sorry." she said crying. I pulled her up and leaned my forehead on hers and shook my head.

"No…No…don't be sorry…Don't be…" I said to her. She continued to cry and I noticed she was struggling to breath. I checked her pulse…It wasn't good…She was dieing. I was about to carry her body. Until I saw Jones' start to stand up again. Anger evident in his eyes. I was shocked to see his Avatar Alive. But I quickly reached for my AMP cross and shot a blast at hit head. As it the blast flew towards his head. Some kind of spike flew threw the air and hit my AMP cross, destroying it. But the blast of electricity vaporized his Avatar's head. The body fell to the ground. Dead.

I looked back at Ti'nera to see that her breathing was becoming rapid. She didn't have much time! I had to do something!

"Don't worry Ti'nera…I'll find Karen! She'll help you! She knows medicine! She's a doctor!" I said trying to reassure her and myself that she would live. I saw Ti'nera's eyes water and tears role out of her eyes.

"Jas…per…We know…it's to late." she said weakly as tears roled out of both of our eyes.

"NO! IT'S NOT!" I cried out. "I'LL SAVE YOU! I PROMISE! I'LL SAVE YOU! I WON'T FAIL YOU!" I cried.

She raised her hand and touched my cheek. "You already have saved me…Jasper." she said with a weak smile. I shook my head. I felt her press her lips against mine. I felt the tears role down both of our cheeks. When we broke it I leaned my forehead on hers again.

"No…Please…Don't leave me Ti'nera….I love you…I don't want to lose you!" I said.

"You won't Jasper…" She said. "I have to…Go to Eywa." She said.

"No!" I cried out. I didn't want Eywa to take her. Not yet!

She smiled at me. "Jasper…I know…It is to late…But…" she said while reaching for her Queue. I looked into her eyes for a second and nodded realizing what she wanted. I slowly reached for my Queue and held it out. Our Queues then connected. I now felt her emotions enter my mind. And mine into hers. And I knew how much she loved me, and she knew how much I loved her.

We both kissed one another. After a few seconds we broke it. She looked into my eyes and smiled as we broke the link.

"Jasper…Please…Stay alive…For both of us…And help save our home…Please…my mate." She said.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks and I nodded. She smiled at me one last time. And that's when I felt her body vanish. I sat where I was for several seconds letting the tears role out of my eyes.

"_Requiescat in Pace…My love…" _I said. Slowly I stood up and looked up at the dark ceiling. I felt my hand clinch into a tight fist. "Jones." I growled. I then let out a loud yell.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


	28. Chapter 24: Preperations

**Chapter 24: Preparations.**

**Jasper's POV:**

"So, the damn old man was in his Avatar huh?" Falco asked me while I sat on the other side of his desk from where he was sitting. It had been about a day since Ti'nera and Haruko's death.

"Yeah." I replied with no emotion.

I was looking at the ground expressionlessly avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to see his face. Because I mostly blamed him for Ti'nera and Haruko's deaths. Since HE is the one who sent the marines with Conner. HE is the one who doesn't have control over the marines in his command.

I hated him and Jones. Because of them, my mate and brother are dead! But I kept my anger in check. Making sure that he thought that I was just emotionless for the hell of it. But I noticed Falco had his arms crossed. Looks like he has a feeling that I'm not in the mood for this crap.

"So…What now?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Your next stop is what the Na'vi call "The Tree of Souls"." He said to me. I looked at him.

"The tree of souls?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. We ran a investigation on what that old man was doing. His files had been uploaded last night onto a disk that he took with him. But we were able to retrieve data revolving around the Tree of souls. Which is the Na'vi's most sacred areas. It's forbidden to outsiders. But right now I don't give a damn." He said making his disrespect towards the Na'vi evident. I felt my hand clinch into a fist on my pant leg. But slowly eased a bit.

I hated how people disrespected the Na'vi. But I had to put up with this. For now anyways.

"Fine." I said as I stood up, I turned towards the door.

"By the way kid." Falco said. I turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my tone. He and I looked each other in the eyes until Falco sighed and shook his head, meaning nothing. I then turned around and walked out of the room.

…

I walked into my room and put on a dark blue T-shirt and put on a black jacket with a tribal design sown onto the back and strapped my katanas to my back. Then I put on my Hidden blades and double checked the grappling claws. Worked perfectly. I decided I wont bring my AMP cross. I wasn't going to underestimate Jones. The last thing I needed was to much weapons that weighed to much. But at the same time I needed to go all out on Jones. I then looked over at the wall and then saw Dan's Falcon Blade. I then thought for a moment and then walked up to the wall and lifted the six foot giant sword by it's handle and lifted it up with little to no effort.

I then reached for it's sheath and then sheathed the Falcon blade and strapped it to my back. I knew I wasn't worthy. But I was going to have to wield it sometime or later. And now was that time. I stood in silence for a few minutes and then walked out of my room.

I walked through the halls of Hells Gate and then met up with Karen in the empty cafeteria. She and I looked at one another for several seconds until she and I gave each other a hug. She knew that Ti'nera and I had mated during Ti'nera's last moments of her life. And Karen was sad for me. I was feeling the pain, but I wasn't showing it.

We then broke the hug and I left the cafeteria and met up with the team of marines that were assigned to this mission with me. We all got into the Samson and after a few minutes of waiting. We were now flying towards the Tree of souls.

…..

So…Here we are. Me running through the forest. Going after the man responsible for my mate and brother's deaths. And Dan's. Which I discovered that from Jones' files. That Dan had discovered what Jones' was doing. And actually discovered more than I did right now. Dan was going to alert the Brotherhood. But was captured and poisoned through toxic gas by Jones' orders over a satellite communications. This angered me greatly. Knowing Jones killed my mate, and my brothers. Now it was time to make him pay.

I jumped over a stream of water using my enhanced speed and agility. And I continued to run for several more minutes while avoiding the trees and growth. The plan was to draw Jones out. Then once he was. The marines assigned to my team would help me deal with him. But I wasn't going to let them help. This was my mission. And I will finish it.

I then saw a figure a few feet away as I broke through a bush. I stopped and drew my Katanas and then yelled out. "Where do you think you're going old man!"

Jones slowly turned around to look at me. He smiled kindly. "I was wondering when you would show up Jasper. Now. We will be able to finish our encounter that began last night."

I got into a fighting stance while deactivating my cuffs, causing the blades of my katanas to radiate electricity. "I'm going to end this! HERE AND NOW!"

Jones laughed. "Come then Jasper! And see if you can change the future. A future that will never be changed!"

I felt my anger rise as I charged forward towards Jones.


	29. Chapter25 Runner Vs The lord of the dead

**Chapter 25: Runner Verses. The lord of the dead, Part:1**

Jones again jumped back avoiding my Katana's strike. He continued to laugh as he avoided every strike I delivered. But with each time he avoided my strikes I felt my anger continue to rise. After another failed attempt to stab him through the chest I quickly swiped down with my leg and tripped him. He fell to the ground and made a grunt. I then jumped forward and aimed my electrified Katanas for his head. He then rolled out of the way and my katana stabbed the ground where he had been. I was about to pull my sword from the ground but I felt a fist hit the side of my face. I then was sent flying through a tree and hit the ground a few feet from my blade. I looked up to see Jones smirking and walking up to my katana. He then pulled it out of the ground and held it up with ease. How was an old man like him keeping up with me?

I growled and charged forward again. Both blades clashed against each other so hard that sparks were flying everywhere. Even though my blade was electrified. The blade he was using wasn't electrifying him for some reason. For a brief moment we were locked in a stand still. Jones and I looked at one another in the eyes, His grey iris was calm and there was no sign of anger in his eyes. I growled as I pushed forward with my blade. But he then began to over power me. I then saw him let go of the blade with one hand and then grab me by my neck and slam me into the ground causing my body to leave an impact into the ground. I looked into his eyes again and saw that he was still smiling.

"Come now Jasper! Don't hold back on an old man like me!" He taunted me.

"SHUT UP!" I roared at him as I broke his grasp and swung my katana at him again. But he delfected the blow as if it were nothing and then countered me with a slash across my chest. I felt blood start to ooze out of my chest. He laughed again. I ran forward again but he tripped me and I fell to the ground. I growled again in irritation.

"Damn it!" I muttered.

"Yes Jasper! I know it is frustrating isn't it! But for me it is amusing. Amusing how someone like you can not even handle my strength." He said taunting me again. "You should realize Jasper! That you should be thanking me! I was the one who guided you during this mission. I gave you advice. And I even was the one who encouraged you to tell Ti'nera that you loved her!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

He smirked again. "Admit it my boy! I am the one who has influenced your decisions while you were on Pandora! I am the one to thank for your powers! I AM the one to thank for everything good that has happened to you!"

"I SAID! SHUT! UP!" I roared as I charged forward and delivered several strikes with my blade that Jones seemed to have trouble to catch up with. I then disarmed him with my blade and caught my other katana. "I'VE MADE MY OWN DECISIONS!" I yelled as he finally began to slow down with his flexibility. He now began to finally pant.

"YOU HAVEN'T INFLUENCED ANYTHING IN MY LIFE OLD MAN!" I roared as I finally was able to slash him across his stomach. He grunted as he moved back a little. I then delivered several more attacks. Each one being a success. He grunted in pain and began to back up, but I continued to strike.

"AND I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHERS!" I roared as I stabbed him in the stomach with one blade. He cried out in agony. I then raised my other blade and aimed it for his chest. "AND MY MATE!"

My blade plunged into his chest and I heard him cry out in agony as it made contact. I stood in front of him as my blades were still in his body. He and I looked each other in the eyes. I began to pant heavily. He struggled to breath. I then took my blades out of his body, and watched him fall. I stared down at the corpse of the old man and kneeled down. But as I did I noticed the body…Fade! That's when I realized!

I turned in time to duck down and avoid a sword blow. I looked up in shock, to see Jones wielding some kind of blade? It looked bone like but it was metallic. He then delivered several quick slashes at me which I barely dodged. I then was able to stab him in the side. But my blade didn't even hurt him. He laughed and then delivered several blows to my arms and legs with speed I couldn't match. I fell backwards and looked up at him. He was smirking evilly at me.

"I will not waste this power on you mister Williams. So I decided for you to have some other old friends to play with! You should know them quite well!" He laughed out. He then snapped his free hands fingers and that's when I saw five black…Pillars of flames appear in front of him. When the flames died down I stared in shock at what I saw.

Standing in front of Jones. Was Anthony Tyler, Matthew Evans, Emilo Palazzo, Ventus and Cecilia. The past targets I had killed…were alive!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Not very good at fight scenes. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 26: The Vessel

**Chapter 25: Runner Versus. The lord of the dead, Part: 2, The Vessel.**

**Jasper's POV:**

I stared in shock as I saw the five previous targets I had killed on Pandora and Earth stood in front of me.

"Wha…What the Hell!" I said. Jones laughed again.

"You see Jasper. You are not the only one who is special here. I to am similar to you and these five in front of me." He said.

"Special?…You mean!"

He smiled and nodded at me while raising his hands including the one with the strange sword. "Yes Jasper. I two have nanites! But I am far different from you nor am I anything like you! While you have nanites in your back! I have nanites through out my body!" He said. But then all of a sudden he coughed up blood. I raised an eyebrow while looking at the five Templars in front of me. He somehow resurrected them…It couldn't be illusions. I mean…They were actually breathing and living. But at the same time they weren't.

If he resurrected them to what they looked like before I killed them…Then that means they must still have their abilities. I slowly raised my electrified Katanas. Jones smirked and then snapped his fingers again and the next thing I knew, they all charged at me.

Evans was the first to attack. He raised his hands and I noticed the water from the stream behind us actually raised up and flew over at me and acted like some kind of whip. I jumped back and avoided the whip of water that was attempting to strike me. Palazzo then appeared in a shroud of flames and looked like some kind of fire bird the way he was flying. I jumped over the Harlequin but as I landed I saw Tyler raise his arms. What could he do? Back on Earth he could do nothing. But the answer to my question came very quick. A blast of electricity flew out towards me.

I raised both my blades hoping I could absorb the blast with them. Luckily they did and the blast increased the amount of energy to flow through the blades making them stronger. I turned around in time to see Palazzo attack me with engulfed fists of flames. I gritted my teeth as my blade held off his attacks. I looked into his eyes and saw no emotion. This was off. Palazzo when I fought him was a psychotic harlequin who wanted to destroy everything including himself. But I remained focus.

I quickly tripped him and was about to impale my blade into his chest, until I felt something grab me from behind and lift me up into the air. I looked to see Ventus had grabbed a hold of me and was lifting me up into the air. Making me an easy target. I saw Cecil come charging towards us while climbing a tree with ease and then appear in fron of me through white cold mist.

She drew two knifes that were covered in ice. Right as she was about to stab me, I quickly made my katanas twirl and wield them back handed. And then cut Ventus' arms. Ventus let me go and I fell. But Cecil's knives had already flew gone forward and stabbed Ventus through the chest. Ventus let out a strange muffled up cry and then was engulfed into black flames. Cecil turned her emotionless attention to me. By now Tyler charged up another blast to shoot at me. But I already charged forward and then activated my hidden blade on my left arm after I sheathed the katana on that arm.

Tyler fired the blast of electricity towards me, but I avoided it and continued to run forward and impale Tyler in the neck with my hidden blade. He let out a muffled cry similar to Ventus'. He two then faded into shadows. Now only Palazzo, Evans and Cecil remained. We stood in silence not moving an inch. But that was broken when I lunged forward towards Palazzo. Blue fire engulfed his hands and he threw blue fire like spheres into the the air that flew towards me.

I avoided each sphere as they hit the ground and exploded into a blue fire inferno. But as he was readying another salvo load of those bombs. I had used my enhanced jumping strength to tackle him and then impale my blade into his abdomen which caused him to fade. I heard the sound of water behind me. I quickly jumped upward and performed a back flip and then stabbed Evans with my katana. He faded. Now only Cecil remained.

She charged forward with her ice covered knives and was about to stab me. Until I pulled something from my pocket. It was a two foot bar. I then placed one katana at the end of the bar and twisted it making a clicking noise and then did the same with my other katana on the other end. I now wielded a dual blade. I then twirled my dual saber around once and cut Cecil's left arm off, she didn't even flinch. But then I cut off her right arm as well with the other end of my dual saber. I then stabbed her threw the chest with the duel saber. She looked into my eyes and I saw a look of…Sadness in them. She then mouthed the words.

"Forgive me."

I just looked at her in shock as she slumped forward and faded. I then turned around to face Jones…Only to see he wasn't where he had been before. I gritted my teeth and activated this eagle vision. I followed the aura trail. I followed it for ten minutes and finally I burst through the trees and then came into an open area. I stopped and looked around. Above me there were stone arches. If I wasn't focused on killing Jones I would've been amazed.

I looked forward to see a willow tree four miles off. That's when I saw Jones walking ten feet away towards the willow. I realized it was the tree of souls. I quickly charged forward with my enhanced speed very quietly but still fast. As I approached my anger rose. Finally when I was right behind him he turned around to face me very quickly, but I raised my foot and kicked him in between his abdomen and chest. He grunted and fell forward.

Before he could get up I kicked him again and again. He actually cried out in agony as I did. I didn't give a damn how old he is! When I finally stopped kicking him I detached my dual saber into the individual katanas. I then placed my left blade on the right side of his neck and my right blade on the left side of his neck. My blades now formed an X shape. And Jones' neck was in between where the blades crossed. The blades were actually touching his skin around his neck. Just one move from him then he would severe his own head off. But he remained perfectly still. I panted and glared into his eyes.

"Answers old man!" I said to him. He just looked at me. "Answers! I want answers NOW!" I yelled.

"Very well young Assassin. You will get your answers." He said remaining still. "what do you want to know?"

"Why are you Templars on Pandora? What are you planning? Other than trying to obtain unobtanium?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Unobtanium." He muttered. "Isn't it interesting Jasper? How one piece of rock can cause so much greed. It's because of that greed that Earth is dieing. And so is humanity. Yes The Templars…or rather I formed the RDA with my fellow Templar leaders acting as the Board of directors. The unobtanium is the only way to help fund the RDA. We have no care about what it does. Just as long as we are able to accomplish our goal with the nanites."

"And what might that goal be?" I asked him.

"Simple Jasper. You have already seen it for yourself! The nanites are what is capable to bringing a new age! A new age that can help save humanity!" He said. He coughed. "But right now I want to see my work be completed…Before my time has come. Pity that I do not have the same blood type as your precious young assassins from the line of Altair."

"What?"

"It does not matter. Because once I've entered my new vessel…I will be able to see my work be completed." He smiled.

"Your vessel? What the hell is that supposed to be?" I asked.

"My new body. I am to old now. So I require a new body to live on. And to keep my abilities in my new body. I require one body with a certain type of person with nanites. And luckily I already have a volunteer waiting for me! Once I have transferred my spirit and mind into his body. I will be whole!" He laughed out. I gritted my teeth.

"And who is your new vessel?" I asked. He smirked at me evilly.

"Why mister Williams. I am looking at him!" He said.

My eyes widened. Me! I refuse to have my body being taken over by him! I gripped my blades.

"Do it now Jasper!" He tempted me. I was going to do it!

_"Requiescat In Pace, Bastardo!" _I said in almost a growl. As I gripped my blades and was ready to severe his head.

I stopped when he said. "Initiate: nanite program 7104.…Activate Project…Hades!"


	31. Chapter 27: Hades

**Chapter 27: Runner versus. The lord of the dead Part 3: Project Hades!**

**Jasper's POV:**

I was knocked back by a wall of black and purple flames that engulfed Jones. I looked up at the pillar and stared in shock as Jones' appearance changed in the flames. I only saw a silhouette of his form. But I could see it starting to go under a monstrous change. Finally after a minute the flames died down. And jones' body had changed greatly. He no longer looked like an old man. He looked much younger now, as thought he was thirty. He had black bone like wings sprouted on his back. I saw his ribs sticking out of his abdomen and giant bone like spikes on his spine. His eyes had changed from a grey color in the iris to a sick purple color.

He slowly stood up from his kneeling position and then I heard a cracking noise of bones breaking out of their stiff like state. He then looked at me and I saw bones start to come out of his skin around his arm and become long like claws that radiated a sick purple aura. I gritted my teeth. He smirked at me with monstrous fangs. I now saw a tail start to appear and horns start to form from the side of his head. He tore off his jacket revealing a muscular like state. For an old man he was from the looks of it very well in shape.

He then laughed monstrously. "OH! How it feels good to finally reveal this form again!" He laughed. "It has been so long! Isn't that right Mister Williams!" He laughed out. He was about to take a step forward. But I raised my hand while sheathing my katanas and shoot my hidden grappling hock at him while turning off my cuff. The cable and claw now radiated electricity. The claw hit him and I now swung the cable around as a whip, striking him several time. The claw delivered several successful strikes. But by the tenth strike, he had completely healed from all of the scratch marks he had suffered from and didn't even look hurt. I delivered a eleventh strike only to see Jones grab the cable and not even be stunned by the electricity radiating off the cable! He then pulled the cable with one mighty pull and I was now flying at him. Jones then raised his clawed arm and then was about to stab me but right as he did that the area we were at was covered in shadows as the sun went down. Perfect!

I closed my eyes and activated my ability of flight and flew around Jones wrapping the cable around him. I increased the electric current. He actually grunted in pain. I then flew behind a rock and began to pull on the cable. Jones then began to suffocate. He then raised his clawed arm and cut the cable. He then let out a inhuman roar and ran at me with inhuman speed. I quickly raised my Katanas and attached them to their dual blade state.

Jones and I then battled one another. His speed was impressive, but my speed was quicker. But at the same time my strength wasn't as strong as his. Plus he was now a foot taller than I was. He laughed as we fought.

"You know Jasper! You are stronger than your Brother figure Daniel! He was pathetically weak! Even with that giant sword! He was nothing compared to my strength! And I'm not even stronger than those who are chosen to create our new future!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled as I twirled my dual blade around and slashed at his head. It left a giant gash across his face which healed.

"You know it is true! A kind man like him! HA! YOU ASSASSINS WERE ALWAYS WEAK BECAUSE OF YOUR EMOTIONS! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU WERE BARELY SHOWING EMOTION WHEN YOU FIRST ARRIVED HERE! NOW YOU SHOW EMOTIONS AND YOU ARE WEAK!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled as we continued to attack one another. He laughed as he formed a bone like blade and a bone hardened hammer with his other fist and then he brought his hammered boned fist down and crushed one end of my dual saber. I fell backwards as the one end of the saber fell to pieces.

I raised my now one ended blade up to defend myself from the bone blade but it was cut off. Jones then hit me with the hammer sending me crashing into the ground next to the tree of souls. Jones laughed as he walked forward.

"I should be thanking you mister Williams! The ones you killed that were your targets…were intended to die, but they also intended to overthrow me! Including my sons love, Cecilia! Yes! Since her parents were killed by my men when she was seven, she vowed for revenge since then and joined our ranks only to intend to gain powers and destroy our organization…Which even though Marcus did not show it! He was heart broken! Especially when Cecilia had feelings for you Jasper!" He said while clinching his fists in hatred and anger. "Marcus…My son…YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO I TRUST! MY SON! THE ONE I RAISED AND LOVED!" He roared. He then charged forward. Until I heard machine gun fire behind him.

Jones growled as a series of bullets hit his back. He turned around to see the Samson that I had arrived in flying towards us. A missile then was fired. Jones charged forward and jumped up and actually CAUGHT the missile and held it back with out it exploding and despite it try to move towards him. He then crushed it causing a giant explosion which engulfed him. But he was unharmed. I then saw Marines start to cable jump to the ground. They were all armed with rocket launchers and aimed them at Jones. Jones laughed as he charged forward. Ten marines fighting a berserk super powered old man…It was not going to last very long for the marines. The Marines fired their rockets at Jones but he simply took the hits and deflected the blasts with a bone like shield. He then went on to kill the marines with ease.

He either impaled the marines or just choked the marines to death. He killed the last marine and let the marines body fall to the ground. He then looked up at the Samson which was firing it's last rocket. Jones caught the rocket and threw it to the side with ease. He then flew up to the Samson with his bone like wings and jumped up to the cockpit. He stood in front of it and sent his fist crashing threw the protective glass and grabbed the pilot by the throat and jumped out of the Samson with the pilot screaming as he went with Jones. The Samson then crashed to the ground exploding.

Jones laughed as the pilot helplessly dangled in the air by Jones choking the pilot. Jones broke the marines' neck with a loud sickening SNAP! Jones then turned his attention to me as I crawled away reaching for my shattered Katana wanting something to defend myself. But Jones ran over to me and threw me into the air. Then he flew into the air about to impale me in the chest with his bone sword. But I raised my left arm in defense with my katana. The bone blade cut through my katana and the next thing I knew was Jones cutting off my hand up to my left elbow. I cried out in agony as I felt the remains of my arm start to burn and bleed.

I fell to the ground with a loud crash. I felt breathed very hard as the remains of my left arm was hurting me like hell. Slowly I stood up and tore off a part of my jacket and tied the fabric around my bleeding arm causing it to stop bleeding. I looked into the sky to see Jones hovering in mid air. He smirked at me as his bone blade became a long twelve foot thin katana like sword.

"Now…I WILL GIVE YOU DESPAIR! SINCE I AM HADES!" He roared. He then flew down at me. I raised my arms ready to helplessly defend myself with my arms. But then a bright flash appeared. I looked around to see myself in a white space.

"Huh?" I breathed. I then felt a presence behind me standing back to back with me.

_"Really? Is that how your going to die little Bro?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around to see…_

_"Dan!" I said._

_Dan turned to look at me and he smiled. He was wearing his clothing he wore when he wasn't wearing Assassins robes. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and had a belt with the Falcon designed on it. He was resting the Falcon's blade on his shoulder._

_"Hey bro." He said. I looked at the ground in shame._

_"Dan…" I said. Dan just looked at me curiously._

_"So…You're just going to give up?" He said. I sighed._

_"Yeah…I failed…Everyone that matters to me. You, Haruko…And my mate Ti'nera." I said. "I'm not worthy to wield your Falcon's blade." I said. Dan sighed again and shook his head._

_"Jasper. You haven't failed anyone. Not yet. But you will if you just give up. I'm pretty sure your mate and her brother would want you to continue to fight." He said. "We all believe in you. No matter what."_

_"Dan…"_

_"Listen to yourself Jasper. This isn't like you. You've been in hard spots before. But you never gave up." He said. I was silent for a moment until I realized…HE WAS RIGHT!_

_"You're right Dan!" I said to him looking up at him. He grinned his signature grin._

_"That's my little bro right there." He said. "And Jasper. You are worthy to wield the Falcon's blade. The reason why I chose you…Was because I believed you could cary on my dream. And I know you can. With help you can." He said. I nodded. "Do you remember what I dream of?" He asked._

_I nodded as I reached for the Falcon's blade's hilt with my right and only hand. "Yes, I do." I said. "You dream to bring peace to Pandora. By having The Na'vi reclaim the land that the RDA ar trying to steal!" I said with my confidence replenished._

_Dan smiled. "Yes…That's why I chose you. Because in a way, you are my legacy. And I know you will complete my dream." He said as he gripped the hilt of his version of the Falcon's blade. "Now go on little Bro! Show that old man what we Assassins can do!" He said encouraging me. I nodded and then unsheathed the Falcon's blade._

Time resumed. Jones flew down towards me. But I wielded the Falcon's blade in my one hand with ultimate ease. I then slashed at Jones' one wing causing him to fall to the ground just as he was about to attack me. He stumbled to the ground and growled. I then charged forward with the giant sword. Jones' stood up and slammed his fists into the ground creating a wave of Black and purple flames. But I focused on the electricity and had it go around the Falcon's blade. I then slashed the blade into the ground and then created a wave of electricity and a shockwave which hit the wave of flames. A giant dust screen kicked up. Jones charged at me roaring. Then with all of my strength, I threw the Falcon's blade. The giant blade impaled him through the chest and actually sent him flying backwards due to the amount of force I put into throwing the blade. I then crouched down and then charged forward so fast that I created a sonic boom.

I guess since I was so focused. I then jumped on top of "Hades" And activated my right hands hidden blade. And I began to stab him very fast in the chest while yelling.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER DAN!" I roared. Jones tried to get up but the hidden blade strikes were to much for him. I then drew a Na'vi crafted knife from my belt which had belonged to Haruko. Andthen stabbed Jones' threw the throat with it. "AND THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER HARUKO!"

I left the knife in his throat as he struggled to breath. I then finally drew another knife. One that belonged to Ti'nera. "AND THIS IS FOR MY MATE, THE WOMAN I LOVE, TI'NERA!" I roared as I now stabbed him in the throat viciously with the knife. Jones looked into my eyes with shock and horror. I finally stopped stabbing him. His form changed back into his older body, which was now severely wounded.

"Im…Impossible…I…I am a…God…I…I only wish to unite…" Jones finally was silenced by my blade. I slowly stood up and took the Falcon's blade out of his chest. As I turned around I felt myself collapse onto my knees and then fall to the ground. My eyes slowly closed out of exhaustion.

But as they did, I saw Ti'nera. I looked at her. She was smiling at me. She leaned down and I felt her stroke my hair lightly and kiss me on the lips. I enjoyed the kiss. I knew this was my imagination…But to me…it felt real. She finally broke the kiss.

"Jasper…" She said.

"Ti'nera…" I replied. She smiled again and I saw her image fade…I then blacked out.


	32. Chapter 28: The mission has just begun

**Chapter 28: It's only begun.**

I felt my eyes open and I saw that I was lying in a medical bed. I had white sheets over my body. I looked around and I felt bandages over my forehead. Slowly I felt myself sit up in my bed. And I saw Karen sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I was about to say something to her but she already awoke. She immediately broke into tears and hugged me.

"Shit! You scarred the living out of me Jasper! The doctors said you would live. But I wanted to see it for myself!" She said. I smiled.

"Thanks Karen." I said. She smiled. We then talked quietly about what happened back at Tree of souls. She was shocked to hear that Jones was really that psychotic. We talked a little bit about the fight.

"So…It's over…The missions over." She said. I thought for a moment.

"No…No it's not Karen." I said to her.

"What do you mean Jasper?" She asked. I looked at her.

"This was only the beginning. Jones only wanted me here to use me as a Vessel for his spirit and mind. He never said I was a major part of his plans. He only said that he wanted me so he could live longer. Me killing Jones hasn't changed anything. The Templars are still going to carry on their plans with the Nanites and the RDA." I said. Karen looked at the ground and nodded.

"So…Since we can't contact the Assassins on Earth…It seems we're on our own." she said.

I nodded. "It seems like that." I said. She just nodded.

"But just know this, we're a team. And we'll finish this mission together." I said to her. She grinned and nodded.

"I know we can." She said. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek like a sister would do to a brother. "And since I'm now one of the head scientists in the Avatar program like Grace. Looks like things should be a little easier for us." She said. I smiled. So it finally happened. She is now one of the head scientists of the Avatar program.

I slowly raised my left arm and ran my hand through my hair, but I felt something metal touch my head. I quickly looked at my hand, only to see some kind of metal mechanical hand on my arm.

"The doctors made that to replace your hand Jasper." Karen said a little sad. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. At least I've got something to use." I said.

After a few hours I was released from my hospital room and I was free to go. As Karen and I walked through the halls of Hells Gate I noticed people looking at my new mechanical hand. It would take time to get used to. But it was fine. But as we turned a corner, I saw a doctor walk past me. I stopped as he passed me. He had blond hair and wore a white doctors outfit and wore glasses. He had grey irises. I watched him turn a corner. As he did he took a glance at me and continued to walk away.

"Jasper?" Karen asked. I looked at her.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "He's a replacement for Jones. I don't know his name nor does anyone else. So everyone calls him, the Doctor." She said. I looked down the hall "The Doctor" Went down. Why the hell did he look familiar? I shook my head and followed Karen to the Avatar station. To meet with Grace and Harper. Now that they knew Karen and I were Assassins. They would be our allies and help us gather info on the RDA. And in the long run we would give information to the Na'vi clans. Since they are also victims of the Templars. Since the Templars control the RDA. Even though Karen and I are the only Assassins on Pandora. We would finish the mission. Because we both knew one thing was for sure. The mission had just begun.

…

The Doctor walked passed Jasper and Karen and turned the corner and took a quick glance at Jasper. Time seemed to stop as they stared at one another. But the Doctor continued to walk off. But as he did. He smirked. Everything was going as well as he had hoped.


	33. Epilogue: Will

**Epilogue: Will**

I stood on top of one of the floating mountains overlooking Iknimaya in my Avatar body. It had been a month since Jones' death. Karen was inside our mountain base gathering information Desmond White left behind. She had come up with a device to shut off the tracker my nanites gave off in my Avatar's back.

I sighed to myself as I held the Falcons blade and examined it. Things changed for me. I now isolated myself from everyone else in Hells Gate. Everyone but Karen. I couldn't stand making any bonds with the other members of the Avatar program. I couldn't stand to think of anyone getting hurt and me feeling the pain I felt when Dan, Haruko and Ti'nera died. So now I decided that I would only be spending time with Karen who in a way is my sister in law, no one else I will make bonds with.

Harper is now the one who is giving info to the Tipani clan. We have a feeling that what ever the Templars have planned may be in the Tipani's territory. We found out from Harper that Jones was trying to find a "Well of Souls" and try and control it with some kind of source. But Harper found out and tried to convince Jones not to do anything with it. But Jones continued to not listen. But from what I know. Falco is trying to find it. So Harper will now be giving info to the Tipani to ready them incase a war breaks out.

I slowly sheathed my Falcon's blade. I would now help the Na'vi through the shadows. I owe them so much. Especially Sai'ria, Ti'nera's younger sister figure in the Tipani. I told her that Ti'nera died. When I told the five year old she had burst into tears. I now felt terrible inside. Karen and Harper tell me it isn't my fault for Ti'nera and Haruko's deaths. But Ti'nera was and is my mate. And I will always feel the pain of what happened. That's why Jasper Williams isn't my name anymore. My name is Will. The RDA database says it now as well.

I can't stand to feel the pain of what the name Japer Williams brings. I looked down at the ground and saw a giant body of water hundreds of feet bellow me.

But no matter what. No matter what hardships come my way. I will always fight for the Na'vi and defeat the Templars. Once I've found an opening. I will take action. I slowly stepped towards the edge of the stone I was standing. I raised my arms and took in deep breath I then dived forward performing a leap of faith, I then fell towards the water bellow.

My name…Is Will. And my mission has just begun.

**The story continues in: Avatar Project Nano.**

**The story connects with: Avatar Project Nano: Upgraded**

**A/N: This concludes Project Runner. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will post the official sequel of Project Nano soon. But in order for the story to make sense. I suggest you read, Project Nano, Project Angel, Autoborg Project Cyber, Sworn through swords (Currently in progress) for Project Nano: UPGRADED, to make sense. And for those of you who wanted to see more of a relationship between Jasper and Ti'nera. Continue reading. Because Will's life will get better. And I'd like to thank all of you guys for the great reviews. Well. See you guys next time.**

**GD12 Out!**


	34. Cross roads of destiny

**Cross roads of destiny**

The woman around seventeen who stood on the beach wearing black marine armor blazed with sliver markings. She held a black exo pack which had a silver moon design on the forehead. She looked native American. She stood looking out at the sapphire water on the sunny beach.

_The huntress _

She turned around to see a man that was the same age as her. He wore black marine armor that was blazed with gold and held a Exo pack which had a sun on the forehead of the mask. He two looked Native American.

_The hunter_

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She remained emotionless for a moment until she smiled lightly. He then patted her on the shoulder and they both turned around to see two figures sitting on a curved palm tree. They both walked towards the tree.

_Two fates shared_

They finally approached the tree and saw a boy that was eighteen and had jet black hair and pale skin and was wearing a black and red marines uniform and had a black exo pack in his hands.

_The god of war…_

On sleeping on his lap was a girl that was sixteen. She had long light brown hair. And she was wearing silver armor and had a feathered sash covering her left leg. The boy smiled and rubbed the girls hair lovingly.

_The one who bonded them all together…_

The seventeen year old boy and girl smiled as they sat down in front of the tree and looked out at the setting sun as it slowly disappeared over the horizon turning the ocean water into a purple like color.

_The Angel…_

The seventeen year old girl sighed for a moment and the seventeen year old looked at her with concern. He said something to her. She replied back. He nodded. The eighteen year old eyed them and nodded and said something while still rubbing the sixteen year old girls hair.

_The bond they shared…_

The seventeen year old girl slowly closed her eyes and saw images of another beach, one more darker.

"_I…I remember"_


End file.
